Mi Culpable Placer
by Mekare-Soul
Summary: -UA- Lo tienen prohibido. Y aún así quieren jugar con fuego... ¿Hasta dónde serán capaces de llegar?,¿Hasta que punto estarán dispuestos a perder?... NO YAOI
1. Comienzo

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime.

**Capítulo I: Comienzo**

Odiaba esto… Lo que más odiaba era el tiempo perdido, pasar una gran parte de la mañana escuchando a representantes de compañías vendiendo sus proyectos o productos conociendo que su padre no los tomaría en cuenta, simplemente daría su punto de vista, les brindaría su mejor sonrisa y se iría. Si, le gustan los negocios, no por algo es el hijo del presidente de la compañía pero lo aburría enormemente estas reuniones sin sentido. La Mugenjyō Company, la empresa tecnológica más importante en Japón, un negocio familiar, algún día el ocuparía el puesto de su padre. Suspiró… Observó a los presentes… Cerca de él se encontraba la Gerente de Ventas, María Noches (*), una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos marrones oscuros, ondulados, cuyos ojos eran oscuros, de una tersa piel morena, su cuerpo era extremadamente proporcionado, a veces Ban se preguntaba como no se caía al suelo con ese tamaño de busto, vestía un vestido corto color blanco de cuello largo sin mangas, perfectamente combinada con unos tacones del mismo color. Ella se mostraba totalmente desinteresada ante el locutor, jugaba con su cabello y soñaba despierta, una actitud que a Ban no le sorprendió, ella hacía eso muy a menudo, se comportaba como una niña. Un poco más allá, sentado a la derecha de su padre se encontraba el Vicepresidente Paul Wan, siempre con ese aspecto tan relajado, su cabello rojizo mal agarrado con una coleta, esos anteojos que rara vez se quitaba, pantalones marrones de vestir y una camisa elegante con las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, fumaba su cigarrillo mientras leía detenidamente unos papeles, pese a su aspecto es el único que se toma cada reunión muy en serio y lo estudia todo en beneficio de la empresa. De pie junto a su padre se encontraba Kyoji Kagami, su asistente personal, un ser sumamente despreciable o al menos en su opinión personal, rubio, ojos violeta, vestía un esmoquin blanco y bajo este una camisa color violeta, sólo se mantenía ahí esperando alguna instrucción de su padre. Y ahí, en la punta de la mesa de conferencias, se encontraba su padre Der Kaiser (*), siempre con esa expresión de hielo e intimidante, el parecido era impresionante sólo que en lugar de ojos azules como Ban los tenía negros, impecable en un esmoquin negro, siempre elegante, observaba detalladamente al interlocutor. Ban cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, al abrirlos ya la reunión había acabado, observó como los presentes se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Estirándose- "Pensé que nunca terminaría"- Mientras buscaba su celular

-"No eras el único"- Dice Maria Noches mientras bostezaba- "No sé como tu padre no se aburre"

-"Es porque no tiene alma"- Mirándola con seriedad

-"No seas tan duro con tu padre"- Intervino Paul Wan-"Es hora del almuerzo, los invito a comer"- Sonriendo

Se escuchó un acepto por parte de María Noches mientras hacía pequeños saltitos-

-"Lo lamento, yo paso… Te acepto la invitación en otra oportunidad"- Mientras guardaba su teléfono celular

-"Uy! El pequeño Ban tiene una cita… ¿Con cuál de todas te verás?"- Con el tono más pícaro y seductor que tenía la morena, mientras se acercaba con curiosidad a Ban.

-"Con tantas novias vas a enloquecer un día"- Dijo Paul en tono burlón

-En tono irónico- "Ja ja ja, muy graciosos"- Les sonrió- "Los veré luego"

Salió de la Sala de Juntas y se dirigió a ascensor, en su recorrido pudo sentir a mirada de las empleadas, al fin y al cabo era el gran Ban Mido ¿no?, era normal que causara esa sensación, rió para sus adentros, su padre era tan mujeriego como él así que no era sorpresa que la mayoría fueran mujeres y era aún más divertido verle las caras cuando Ginji lo acompañaba, casi sin decir nada se les tiraban encima. "_Demonios_" pensó, recordó que Ginji le había pedido que por favor buscara a su hermano en la escuela ya que ese día tendría una competencia de surf. Revisó su reloj, "_Aún tengo tiempo_". El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 6, buscó una de las oficinas que estaba a la derecha, en realidad era una mini oficina comparada con otras y se leía un letrero que decía "Himiko Kudo- Pasante", abrió la puerta, la oficina era pequeña en ella solo había una biblioteca muy modesta, un escritorio, y ahí estaba ella, arreglando la comida que había pedido para los dos en una pequeña mesa que había cerca del escritorio. Maria Noches había decidido tomarla como su aprendiz, creía en ella, además de hacerlo como un favor a Ban. Al ver que la chica no se percató de su presencia cerró con cuidado la puerta y la abrazó por la espalda.

-"AHHH…"- El sonido del grito fue ahogado por la mano de Ban- "¡No hagas eso!"- Mientras le golpeaba de manera juguetona en el brazo

-"No lo pude evitar"- Sonriendo- "La reunión fue una tortura"- Mientras sacaba un cigarrillo

-"Lo sé"- Quitándole el cigarrillo y botándolo en la basura- "La señora Noches dijo algo parecido"

-"…"- Concentrado y con ojos llorosos observando el cigarrillo que estaba en la basura

-"No me mires así"- Ban la miraba con ojos de perrito suplicante- "No me gusta que fumes en mi oficina"

Lo observó y vio como su mirada cambió, conocía esa mirada, sonrió… El chico la observó de pies a cabeza, amaba esa expresión, le encantaba sentirse deseada por él aunque en el fondo solo obtuviera eso y no el deseo de su corazón. Por su parte Ban sólo la estudiaba, era una chica atractiva y no podía negarlo… "_Gracias Dios porque las faldas existen" _pensó, ya que la chica llevaba puesta un falda color azul oscuro que mostraba sus perfectas piernas, arriba una camisa de vestir de tiras pero azul celeste y unos botines de tacón negros. Crecieron juntos, eran grandes amigos, hasta que esto se convirtió en un juego... Si… Un juego, esto era lo que significaba para él, un simple juego.

-"Estás hermosa"- Mirándola intensamente

-"Gracias"- Sonriendo- "Pedí comida china"- Mientras buscaba las cosas para servir

-"¡Qué cosas!, yo estoy antojado de otra comida"- Sonriendo pícaramente

-"¿Qué?"- Sorprendida- ¡Pero si…"

La frase no la pudo terminar ya que los labios de Ban sellaron los suyos, el beso se fue tornando cada vez más pasional, el roce de sus lenguas, la agitación de sus respiraciones… Ella sabía que estaba mal, estaban en el trabajo pero tampoco podía resistirse a él, sintió como la mano de su acompañante bajaba hacia sus glúteos y besaba salvajemente su cuello, gimió; su simple toque la hacía perder el control, sabía cómo satisfacerla, era adicta a Ban Midou.

En el distrito de Shinjuko el sitio nocturno por excelencia era el Honky Tonk, de entrada elegante y sencilla una vez pasada la puerta en el primer piso se observa una gran sala con algunas mesas de billar, otras para jugar póker, otras simplemente para sentarse a tomar, a la izquierda una gran barra y a la derecha los baños, era atendido por puras mujeres vestidas de sirvienta pero de manera muy sensual. El aire estaba contaminado de humo de cigarrillo y alcohol, la decoración era simple pero no por ella menos lujosa sin embargo la luz era tenue, en el local había una variedad de personas. A pesar del ruido que reinaba en el lugar se podía escuchar el leve sonido de la música que provenía del sótano, la puerta (que siempre permanecía abierta) a éste se encontraba al fondo del primer piso, al bajar las escaleras de hierro podías sentir el cambio de ambiente, las luces eran de colores e intermitentes, al fondo había una tarima que tenía de su lado izquierdo un tubo de pole dancing, así como otros dos ubicados por la sala, la decoración consistía en varios espejos y posters de todo tipo, las paredes eran color blanco y perfectamente amueblada, por el lado derecho una mini barra y cercana a la tarima otra puerta que daba a pequeñas habitaciones con sofás; en el ambiente estaba lleno de lujuria, las mujeres tenían muy poca ropa (si es que vestían algo), un sitio donde el placer y el disfrute era el dueño.

-"¡Esta mano es mía!"- Un glorioso Emishi- "Lo siento Midou, pero perderás tu apreciado Ferrari"

El pasatiempo favorito de estos chicos era jugar póker, era una especie de ritual para ellos, al menos tres veces a la semana jugaban Haruki Emishi dueño del Honky Tonk, lo abrió por diversión ya que sus padres se rehúsan a que trabaje, le dan todo aquello que desee, vestía de la manera más sencilla, unas bermudas naranja, unas sandalias marrones y una camisilla blanca. La despampánate Heven, sus rubios cabellos estaban recogidos en una coleta alta, vestía un mini vestido color rosa pálido con un escote muy pronunciado en el busto y la espalda, era la Madame de las chicas, cualquier cosa que necesitasen, cualquier queja o lo que fuera tenían que hablar con ella primero, era la encargada de seleccionar a las chicas que trabajarían en el local, social y amigable pero muy de armas tomar.

-"¿Qué tal estuvo tu competencia Ginji?"- Paul preguntó observando cuidadosamente sus cartas- "¿Natsumi te acompañó, no es así?"

-El rubio muy entusiasmado- "Muy bien, quedé en el quinto puesto, las olas estaban muy rudas esta vez… Si, Natsu me acompañó"- Tomando otra carta del mazo

-"Jajajaja… Natsumi te distrajo seguramente y por eso no ganaste"- comentó la rubia muy divertida

-Muy sonrojado- "Esto… mmm… No, no fue así"

Se forma una gota colectiva

-"Ban-chan ayúdame"- un chibi Ginji se sube a su regazo.

Sólo se escucha un golpe seco, acto seguido a chibi-Ginji con un chichón en su cabeza y en su asiento.

-Con la vena de la frente brotada- "Cuidado con mi traje… Hablando de eso"- Toma un sorbo de su whiskey- "¿Dónde está el chico hilandero?

-"Hasta donde se está trabajando en su nueva colección"- Emishi muy seguro- "Fue a Italia a buscar unas telas, regresa mañana"- Enciende otro cigarrillo

-"Hablaré con Katsuki para que me haga modelo en su próximo desfile"- Con estrellas en los ojos y muy convencida.

-"¿No estás muy vieja para eso?"- Con una gran sonrisa irónica mientras limpiaba sus anteojos.

Ban, Emishi y Ginji dejaron de respirar, si hay algo que NO debes decirle a Heven es la palabra "_vieja_". Cómo era de esperarse la rubia parecía una leona gruñendo y gritándole a Paul por su comentario atrevido mientras él reía a carcajadas. Las risas cesaron cuando Kagami entró al local, era extraño verlo ahí además se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

-"Me retiro caballeros"- Levantándose elegantemente- "Tengo un asunto de negocios con el caballero"

-"Vaya, veo que se divierten"- Mostrando su sonrisa al llegar a la mesa- "Señorita Heven"- Tomó su mano y la besó.

No los perdieron de vista hasta que ya no se veían.

-"Hipócrita"- Dijo Ban entre resoplos

-"¡Asco! ¿Cómo la señorita Heven puede tratar con él?- Como expresión como si fuera a vomitar- "Hay hombres mejores"

-"Habló de negocios, recuerda que él es socio de esa parte del local"- Dijo Emishi

-"Pero si es de negocios… ¿No debería hablar contigo?- Un Ban muy serio

-"No cuando de chicas se trata"- Se quedó pensativo- "Seguramente traerá una nueva"

-"Seguramente la nueva adquisición de tu padre"- Paul miró seriamente a Ban- "Gané"- Bajando su mano de cartas

Luego de esto se escucharon las quejas de Emishi y los lamentos de Ginji, ya que los principales afectados de la apuesta eran ellos. Clamaban por la revancha pero Paul reía y decía que tenían que aprender a ser buenos perdedores. Luego del comentario de Paul, Ban se mostró poco interesado en la apuesta y su curiosidad aumentó, se preguntó quién sería la chica ya que su padre no era muy benevolente con sus amantes. Se escucharon unos pequeños disturbios en el sótano pero fueron rápidamente silenciados, a los pocos minutos por la puerta del sótano sale un muy molesto Shido cargando a otro hombre histérico lanzando puñetazos y ver cómo es sacado del sitio como si fuera basura.

-"¿Ése es el nuevo guardia de seguridad"- Pregunta el rubio con asombro

-"Si, lo contratamos ayer"- respondió Emishi- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-"(O_O)"- El rubio sólo tenía esa expresión, mientras Ban reía

-"Jóvenes, me voy… Mañana tengo una reunión importante"- Se levanta- "Ginji, ¿dormirás en casa o te quedarás con Ban?

-"Me quedaré con Ban"- Sonriente

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Ginji y Ban llegaron a la mansión, el rubio venía casi dormido de la borrachera con ayuda de los sirvientes lo llevaron a la habitación de huéspedes. Por otro lado el ojiazul fue mucho más lento en subir a la habitación, no fue por la ausencia de luz si no que escuchó ruidos… Ruidos que le eran familiares. Sin duda, Der Kaiser tenía compañía y disfrutaba de ella, los gritos de placer, los gemidos, inundaban el piso superior de la mansión y eso significaba que no dormiría hasta que su padre se fuera a la empresa. Y eso lo odiaba, entendía que su padre tuviera necesidades como hombre pero no tenía que ensuciar la cama donde una vez durmió su madre, tanto dinero con el que podría pagar un hotel y por tacaño no lo hace.

-Cerrando la puerta de su habitación- "Qué curioso, mientras la cama de mi padre se ha vuelto un burdel, la mía permanece la de un monje… Los hoteles son más divertidos"

**Fin del Capítulo**

Mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Espero que les haya gustado este 1er capítulo… Aún falta la aparición de Katsuki, Jubei, Akabane y MakubeX, no se desanimen y sigan leyendo… A medida que la historia se vaya desarrollando las escenas se pondrán más fuertes, así que no será apta para menores, no todo es color de rosa y todos queremos esconder algo. Déjenme sus comentarios, quejas, opiniones, etc.!

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Muñeca

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime.

**Capítulo II: Muñeca**

Podía sentir como el polvo color blanco entraba por su nariz hasta colarse por todo su cuerpo, le encantaba esa sensación de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la heroína, no entendía porque no la hacían legal si era inofensiva, o al menos eso pensaba. Ya tenía tres años desde que la probó por primera vez, todo comenzó con una simple apuesta

**& FLASHBACK &**

Ginji se encontraba en su primer año de la universidad. El chico de apenas 19 años era el más popular de su carrera de Ingeniería Eléctrica pero no por sus notables notas, si no por su carácter amable, simpático y muy abierto a las personas, entre las chicas era muy codiciado, además era muy respetado por ser el protegido del Vicepresidente de la Mugenjyō Company y el mejor amigo del hijo del Presidente de dicha empresa. Una noche se encontraba en una de esas fiestas universitarias, donde el alcohol abundaba más que el agua, música muy alta, un desastre total, alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera estaban sentados en el suelo Ginji, un joven menudo de cabellos verdes oscuros, medianamente largo, ojos vinotinto; otro de la contextura de un jugador de fútbol americano, cabellos y ojos negros con mirada desafiante y una chica que lo acompañaba de largos cabellos naranja, ojos castaños la cual besaba constantemente al chico de ojos negros. La pequeña mesa estaba abarrotada de sal, limones y pequeños vasos y varias botellas de tequila.

-"No podrán vencerme"- Dijo el chico de ojos color vino- "¿Listos?... 1… 2… 3."-

Todos tomaron un shot de Tequila, ya los chicos estaban borrachos, pero no les importaba porque la pasaban muy bien.

-"No… nooo… No obtendrás mi comic"- Señalando al ojos vino- "Yooooooooo ganaré"- Intentaba balbucear el rubio

-"Y no obtendrás a mi chica"- Atrayéndola hacia él estrujándole uno de los senos.

-"¡OTROOOOO!"- El rubio muy emocionado pero sin duda el más borracho de todos.

Prepararon los tragos e hicieron otra ronda, así transcurrieron un rato entre los chistes, las risas y las conversaciones sin sentido cuando un chico se acercó a ellos.

-"¡Aoji! Aquí estás"- Dijo el ojos vino dándole la bienvenida

Aoji estaba en cursos superiores a ellos, era uno de los favoritos de su promoción, un chico de futuro, vestía elegante pero sencillo, de cabello corto color azul celeste, ojos verde esmeralda, de rasgos muy finos y alargados. Sonreía con complicidad.

-"Kaito, aquí traje un poco de "Dama Blanca", por si quieres animarte más"- Mientras con sus ojos señalaba un pequeño bolso marrón que cargaba

-"¡Gracias Aoji!... Te la compraré, ponla a mi cuenta"- Dijo Kaito con una gran sonrisa

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Dijo un Ginji muy curioso

Su compañero no le dijo nada, pudo observar como Aoji sacaba del bolso varias pequeñas bolsas de plástico con algún tipo de polvo blanco mientras su compañero de ojos vinotinto las tomaba y las ponía en sus bolsillos, hecho esto, Aoji se alejó y se dispersó entre la gente. Su mente comenzó a divagar, ¿drogas?, él sabía que era un tanto despistado pero tampoco idiota para no darse cuenta del contenido de esas bolsas. Kaito de manera muy minuciosa comenzó a organizar el contenido de una de las bolsitas sobre la mesa, dispuso de manera horizontal cuatro líneas de la heroína… Aspiró la primera.

-"Nada, cómo esto"- Mientras se rascaba un poco la nariz- "Hoy invito, aquí puse uno para cada uno"

-"¿Qué?"- Ginji muy alarmado por la propuesta- "No voy a probarla, gracias"

-"¡Vaya! El chico popular resultó ser un santurrón"- Dijo la chica de manera burlona a la par que aspiraba su porción de la mercancía- "Gracias Kaito"- Mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¡Pues hagamos una apuesta Ginji… Si no la pruebas, serás mi sirviente por un mes y tendré libre acceso a tu casa para hacer lo que me plazca… ¿No te he dicho que me gustan los rubios como tú?, y que mala fama tendrás cuando en el campus se sepa semejante noticia"- De manera sarcástica el chico de cabellos negros

-"¡Uy! ¿Qué dirá tu pequeño hermano?-Dice la chica- "Estará humillado… Pobre… Su hermano transformado en la prostituta de otro hombre por no aceptar una tonta apuesta"- Ahora reía

Ginji se horrorizó, en el campus era conocido que Itshiro era bisexual además de temido y cuando algo lo quería, luchaba por eso…El chico hablaba muy en serio, el rubio durante su poca amistad con Itshiro había sido testigo de los deseos del chico, y para evitarse problemas intentaba no entrometerse. Y verse en esa situación no lo aceptaba, además a él le gustaban las chicas, tenía que pensar en su hermano y en su padre. En realidad no sabía que podía ser peor.

Luego de analizarlo pensó que probar un poco no sería tan malo, sólo sería esa vez ¿cierto?, ¿qué podía perder?, Paul no tenía porque enterarse, ni hablar de su hermano MakubeX. Si no se descubría todo estaría bien.

-"Si la pruebo… Tendré sexo con tu chica esta noche Itshiro además me darás tu carro"- Con perspicacia

La chica soltó un "acepto" mientras que los chicos apretaban sus manos en señal de aprobación.

-"La apuesta esta cerrada señores"- Dijo Kaito- "Cuando guste señor Amano"

Y aspiró.

**& FIN DEL FLASHBACK &**

-"Ban siempre tuvo la razón"- Suspiró- "_Ellos no te convienen_"- Imitando la voz de su amigo.

-"¿Hablando solo?

Se había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en la casa de su novia, tan concentrado estaba que había perdido la noción del espacio, estudió a la chica que venía de la habitación de al lado, estaba descalza, vestía unos jeans un tanto desgastados pero que sin duda se sentía cómoda con ellos y la camisa a pesar de quedarle tan grande (ya que era suya) le quedaba estupenda a sus ojos. Su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta como siempre, adoraba esa expresión de niña que había en su cara, para él no había mujer más hermosa que Natsumi… Era culpable de observar otros cuerpos en sus noches de fiesta junto a Ban pero jamás los tocaría porque ya tenía a su Diosa. Corrió a sus brazos en forma de chibi, ella reía divertida por la repentina reacción de su pareja.

-Llorando en forma de chibi- "Tardaste tanto"- Abrazándola

-"No exageres, tardé menos en revelar las fotos"- Sonriendo- "Además, veo que comenzaste la diversión sin mí"- Bajando a Ginji y acercándose a la droga.

El rubió sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Había vuelto a escaparse de su conductor personal, entendía las razones pero esas mismas razones lo disgustaban, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por su seguridad? Si nunca se había sentido de esa manera y menos en la preparatoria, la odiaba. Paul lo había inscrito en una preparatoria privada incluso le propuso una para jóvenes superdotados, pero él se rehusó, ya era complicado ser quien era como para darle más leña al fuego. Además no le gustaba ser social, la gente era una hipócrita sólo lo buscaban por interés, era mejor ser solitario, así no saldría lastimado… Ser abierto con las personas era un arma de doble filo, las personas que te hacen llorar son casualmente aquellas que podrían secar tus lágrimas. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de estudiantes ya que eran la hora de salida y eso lo ponía incomodo, eso significaba problemas… Comenzó a aumentar su andar, ya estaba a pocas cuadras de su destino.

-¡HEY!... ¡TÚ!

Aumentó más el paso, tal vez no era con él pero no quiso arriesgarse.

-¡HEY! ¡COBARDE!... ¡NO HUYAS!

Corrió… Pero cuando menos lo esperaba ya se encontraba en el suelo, sentía la cálida sangre caer por su labio, rápidamente fue levantado por dos chicos que lo sujetaban por ambos lados. ¿Para qué poner resistencia? Eran tres contra uno, además de ser uno a uno no tendría la habilidad física para derrotarlos.

-"¡Siempre huyes en vano!, jamás había tenido una presa tan tonta"- El chico vestía el mismo uniforme que MakubeX, todo era color azul, la parte de arriba era mangas largas alto en el cuello donde tenía tres botones color plateado, los bordes de las magas eran gris oscuro y del lado izquierdo el sello de la escuela. El chico sonreía con arrogancia, sus ojos rojos mostraban ansiosos, de cabellos negros y cortos. – "Es una lástima que me pongas esto tan fácil".

Sintió la falta de aire, el golpe fue directo en su estómago, escuchaba las risas de los chicos burlándose de su debilidad. La gente era muy cruel, ¿por qué tenía que sucederle eso?, ¿qué habría hecho de malo?.

-"¿Los ratones se comieron tu lengua MakubeX?"- Dijo el chico entre carcajadas

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, podía sentir el aire del siguiente golpe… Silencio… No sintió nada, todo lo contrario sintió como era liberado y el sonido de personas cayendo al suelo, se atrevió a mirar. Estaba confundido, los chicos que lo tenían sujetado estaban en el suelo con caras de pánico, mientras que el otro quien lo golpeaba estaba totalmente molesto porque lo habían interrumpido, ninguno lo miraba a él, había algo o alguien a sus espaldas.

-"Te la cobraré después Makubex"- Moviendo la comisura de los labios- "Vámonos"

Los chicos se fueron corriendo del sitio, Makubex aún se encontraba confundido todo fue muy rápido. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un muchacho que en edad asimilaba a la de Ban o tal vez un poco mayor, su expresión era dura, más no fría… Tenía la energía de un animal salvaje, le pareció curiosamente familiar, ojos gris oscuro, cabello negro alborotado con una bandana blanca en la cabeza, vestía una franela negra manga corta sobre ella un chaleco marrón clara sin mangas y pantalones grises; definitivamente el aspecto del muchacho era curiosa pero le traía paz.

-"No te metas en más problemas"- Dijo e hombre

-"Muchísimas gracias señor"- Haciendo una rápida reverencia, si algo le había enseñado Paul eran buenos modales-"¿Puedo recompensarlo con algo?

-"No"

-"Si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿Podría decirme su nombre?- Haciendo otra pequeña reverencia

-"Shido Fuyuki"- Por unos segundos desvió la mirada, luego la concentró nuevamente en Makubex

-"¿Fuyuki?"- Sin duda el apellido le era familiar- "¡Espera un momento!... Tú eres…-

Sintió como era casi tumbado al suelo por un gran abrazo, conocía muy bien esa calidez.

-"Maku-chan te estuve buscando por toda la escuela… ¿Cómo te vas a ir sin mi?"

Sonrió de manera tímida al ver a la chica quien con brazos cruzados esperaba una respuesta.

-"Lo siento Sakura, pero llevaba prisa"- Rascando su cabeza y bajando constantemente su mirada

-"Kawaiiiiii"- La chica se le abalanzó nuevamente.

Sakura Kakei (NA. En esta historia es una adolescente y es menor que Jubei) era la única persona con la que tenía semejante contacto, él mismo se sorprendía de lo liberal que era con ella, él no respondía de la misma manera el cariño que recibía de ella. Creo que era otro de sus problemas, se decía a sí mismo, ya que esta chica de largos cabellos y ojos castaños era la modelo adolescente revelación del momento y una chica como ella "perdiendo el tiempo" con un chico como él, le era problemático en la preparatoria; siempre le explicaba que sería mejor alejarse de él pero la chica siempre ha sido demasiado terca para escucharlo. Sintió en su rostro el roce de las manos de ella, al mirarla a los ojos vio preocupación.

-"¿Te atacaron otra vez?... ¿Te duele algo?... ¿Quieres ir al hospital?"- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, sufría al ver al joven así.

-"Puedo acompañarlos"- Por fin comentó Shido luego de ver toda la escena.

-"Estoy bien… Estoy bien… Gracias nuevamente"- Nuevamente haciendo una reverencia

Asintió y continúo su camino.

-"Vamos a mi casa a curarte"- Mientras la chica lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba. MakubeX había quedado con la duda, ¿Sabría Shido a quien había ayudado?

Amaba este local, era su pequeño refugio en él había lo que más le agradaba… Arte y libros… Las paredes eran blancas, el suelo era de parqué era un sitio muy bien iluminado, las obras de arte encajaban perfectamente, pinturas, esculturas, fotografías, piezas de orfebrería eran algunas de las cosas que se estaban en exposición, las cuales estaban en constante cambio ya que la dueña es la artista principal de la galería. Se detuvo a estudiar las pinturas, siempre creía que las pinturas tenían magia guardando las energías o arte del aura de su pintor; no es que sea supersticioso, pero siempre ha creído que el buen arte posee vida… Rió para sus adentros, en momentos así siempre le venía a la cabeza su frase favorita "_Creamos el arte para sobrellevar la realidad"_ sin duda Nietzsche lo entendía en ese aspecto, vio algunos estudiantes observando y tomando notas en sus libretas, otros seres solitarios disfrutando como él simplemente del ambiente que tenía ese sitio. Pasó a la otra habitación y el ambiente cambiaba un poco, todo estaba decorado con diferentes tonalidades de marrones, negro y beige, la pequeña cafetería de la galería era elegante pero sin perder su toque bohemio, se respiraba un ambiente más animado, si te detenías a escuchar algunas de las conversaciones encontrabas fotógrafos, directores de teatro, actores, discusiones sobre el arte, echó un leve vistazo pero no encontró a Clayman- "_Debe estar en la biblioteca_"- Pensó… Tomó el pequeño ascensor que llevaba al segundo piso, al abrirse las puertas su nariz se impregnó de ese particular olor a libros, todo el piso era una biblioteca, más que eso, un sitio para la lectura; varios sillones estaban dispersados por el lugar, además grandes estantes de madera donde los libros reposaban… Tranquilo y acogedor… Simplemente perfecto. Caminó un poco entre las estanterías, buscó el sillón más lejano y ahí se quedó… Cerró los ojos… Escuchaba su respiración… Paz… Por fin sentía algo de paz… Tenía días que no disfrutaba de eso, era una lástima que no se podía fumar. Permaneció unos minutos así, al abrir sus ojos observó como una "hermosa criatura" ordenaba los libros en la estantería más cercana a él; la observaba como a una pintura, primero como marco general para luego fijarse en los detalles, la chica levantó su curiosidad; vestía una franela negra de mangas largas con un corte que dejaba totalmente al descubierto sus hombres y cuello además era un poco más larga pero sin dejar de marcar su silueta, unos jeans color gris claro ceñidos al cuerpo y unos botines negros de tacón bajo, su cabello era de un violeta muy oscuro lo llevaba trenzado de manera sencilla, sin duda era muy liso ya que algunos mechones pendían por su cara; se movía con bastante gracia a pesar de solo ordenar libros y sumamente entretenida en ello. No la había visto antes por ahí, Clayman debió contratarla. La detalló mejor, sus piernas eran perfectas y se notaba que se ejercitaba, luego se detuvo en los glúteos…Estaban firmes y levantados… Continuó su recorrido con la mirada, su busto era de buen tamaño… Sin duda la chica estaba muy bien proporcionada sin llegar a la exageración… Su cuello, le pareció muy sensual, quería llenarlo del roce de sus labios. Era la hora de actuar, Ban Midou había encontrado una distracción.

-"Buenas tardes señorita"- Con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía-"¿Sabrá dónde puedo encontrar a Clayman?"

-Mirándolo a los ojos- "La señorita Clayman aún no ha llegado, aunque no debería tardar"

Sufrió un mini ataque cardiaco y su respiración se paró en seco… Sus ojos, ¿Cómo había pasado por alto ese detalle? Eran grises, tan claros que parecían absurdamente transparentes, además la joven tenía un hermoso rostro, casi no llevaba maquillaje. Cerca del borde de su ojo izquierdo tenía un pequeño lunar un simple detalle que le daba carácter, pero lo que en realidad lo impresionó fue la mirada… Era… Vacía… No había nada de brillo, sólo un profundo vacío. Además por el corte de su franela pudo observar el comienzo de un gran tatuaje por su espalda.

-"¿Hace cuánto comenzaste a trabajar aquí?"… No te había visto y mira que es casi imposible no mirarte"- Habló sin pensar luego sonrió pícaramente.

La chica lo ignoró y siguió en su tarea. Ban no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado de esa manera. En el momento en que la chica se disponía a guardar uno de los libros en la estantería fue detenida por la mano de Ban, proclamando su atención, su piel era sumamente suave.

-"No me gusta que me ignoren… Quiero invitarte a tomar algo"- Se acercó a ella un poco, no dejaba libre la mano de la chica

Su cuerpo experimentó una pequeña descarga de adrenalina cuando la chica con un movimiento inesperado cerró aún más la distancia entre ellos, tan cerca que su nariz quedó invadida por su perfume a vainilla.

-"No soy tan tonta para caer en esa excusa… Acaso ¿crees que no me di cuenta cómo me mirabas hace unos minutos?"

Tenerla tan cerca no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, además su mirada era de hielo. La tensión aumentó.

-"Vaya Ban, por fin apareces"

La tensión se esfumó de golpe, la chica rápidamente continuó con su trabajo, mientras un desconcertado Ban veía a una sonriente Clayman.

-"¿Qué tal si vamos a mi oficina a charlar?"

Clayman sonreía con complicidad, comenzó a caminar invitando a Ban que la siguiera. Ban miró por última vez a la chica antes de que las puertas de ascensor se cerraran.

La tarde se le había ido muy rápido, ya estaba por terminar su turno pero quería dejar ese estante acomodado el cual estaba un poco escondido comparado con el resto, sólo faltaban poco libros; tal vez ya hubiera terminado si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de ese chico, se detuvo… Ella sabía quién era, alguien con quién no puede involucrarse. Rápidamente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Interrumpo?"- Con voz suave y divertida

La sorprendió un poco que ese "caballero" estuviera frente a ella en un sitio como ese.

-"En lo absoluto"

-"Por qué tan seria?... ¿No te agrada verme?- De manera muy irónica

Kagami avanzó hacia ella de manera muy pausada sin disminuir su arrogancia. Por su parte ella no retrocedió, no podía retroceder aunque su cuerpo le dijera que corriera. Sintió como el dedo índice de Kagami rozaba su rostro, bajando a su cuello; no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió su espalda golpear la fría pared, la mano de Kagami tomaba con fuerza su cuello, estaba prisionera entre la pared y el cuerpo de él. La mano libre de él tomaba fuertemente su cintura, sintió como la lengua del hombre tocaba su piel, su oreja, rozó sus labios y ahora su otra mano comenzaba a explorarla cuando la mano llegó a su zona íntima, la apretujó más contra la pared… Le faltaba el aire.

-"No olvides quién es tu dueño"

Era cierto… No podía mostrar resistencia… No era más que una muñeca… Una muñeca cuya alma había vendido.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Gracias a todos por leer! Todo se irá complicando… Sigan disfrutando! Espero sus Reviews!


	3. El Juego Comienza

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime.

**Capítulo III: El Juego Comienza**

Hace ya una semana que había conocido a la chica de ojos grises, desde ese día iba a la galería todos los días intentando descubrir algo sobre ella pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ni siquiera su nombre lo sabía, por más persistente que fuera nada conseguía, además Clayman tampoco le proporcionaba información por alguna razón se negaba. Ni siquiera él entendía porque persistía tanto, bueno, en realidad lo sabía… Ninguna chica se había resistido de esa manera a él, sonaba arrogante pero era la verdad, su ego se sentía herido, pero no se rendiría tan rápido… Tenía que existir una manera en la que pudiera acercarse a ella.

-"Estás muy pensativo"-

Himiko lo miró con una sonrisa mientras continuaba arreglándose para salir a la oficina. Dio una rápida mirada a la pequeña habitación, paredes azul celeste, el closet dos puertas echo de madera, la cama de tamaño matrimonial la cual se encontraba desordenada por los "juegos", así los llamaba él, de la noche y un gran espejo donde Himiko se observaba. La estudió… Siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que una chica tan atractiva como ella no tuviera novio o cómo estaba con una basura como él, era una mujer de carácter y autosuficiente. En realidad él tampoco la dejaba ir. Sus ojos se encontraron… Pudo sentirlo, esos ojos la delatan… Duda… Ella quería preguntarle algo o decirle algo importante, su expresión lo mostró.

-"Ban, quiero preguntarte algo"- Con tono serio

La conocía muy bien, guardó silencio.

-Viendo que tenía la absoluta atención de él- "¿Me eres fiel verdad?, sé que no somos pareja, pero yo te soy fiel y quisiera que fuera recíproco".

Tenía que ser una broma… ¿Himiko en serio creía eso?, por supuesto que no lo era, él no estaba echo para eso. ¿Qué la quería? Si… ¿Le gustaba como era en la cama? Si… Pero no por eso iba a serle fiel, él no creía en eso. ¿Qué podía responder?... Una mentira… Decirle la verdad sería herirla y ella siempre se ha portado bien con él, se preocupa, le da afecto y siempre ha estado ahí cuando más a necesitado apoyo… Si… Le mentiría, no es que eso fuera lo más correcto pero preferiría verla sonriendo que herida y derramando lágrimas. Salió de la cama y se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-"Si, te soy fiel Himiko"- Le dio un beso

-"Gracias"- Sonriendo… Se detuvo a observar la hora- "Tengo que irme, sabes que estás como en tu casa, sólo recuerda cerrar la puerta al salir"-.

Himiko le dio otro pequeño beso y salió de la habitación. Ban respiró profundo -"_¡vaya manera de empezar el día!"- _pensó; decidió tomar una ducha para despejar un poco la mente y luego buscaría a Ginji, le había prometido invitarle el desayuno de ese día ya que luego lo acompañaría a la galería, fue la única manera de convencerlo debido a que el rubio no le gustaba el arte y menos los libros, eran de esos pocos placeres que los amigos no compartían.

**/ooo/**

La oficina era realmente grande, la baldosa del suelo era marrón oscuro, mientras que la pintura de las paredes eran de un tono más claro, del lado derecho había una gran biblioteca mientras que a la izquierda se encontraba un mini bar y un pequeño frigorífico, en el centro de la habitación estaban dispuestos dos sofás color beige sumamente cómodos y entre ellos una mesa de té hecha de vidrio; al fondo, estaba el escritorio, era largo hecho de roble, sobre éste había una laptop, un teléfono, varias pilas de documentos y unos retratos, el asiento era del mismo color que los sofás. Der Kaiser estaba de espaldas a su escritorio observando la ciudad ya que detrás del escritorio había un enorme vitral, era lo que más le gustaba de su oficina, lo hacía sentir poderoso además le recordaba el duro trabajo que ha realizado para llevar la compañía de su madre y poder asegurarle un futuro seguro a su hijo, su relación no era la mejor, si es que podía decir que había alguna, pero eso no quería decir que no le preocupara su hijo. Escuchó como la puerta de su oficina era abierta, sólo Kagami tenía el permiso y el derecho de hacerlo.

-"¿Quieres que haga la cita?"- Mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás.

-"No… No le digas nada"-.

-"¿Quieres llevar algún guardaespaldas?"-.

-"No hará falta, sé que estaré seguro en ese sitio"- Volteándose

-"Lo más conveniente es que tengas uno… Las sorpresas existen"- Con su peculiar sonrisa arrogante.

-"Págale un extra al señor Fuyuki"

El teléfono comenzó sonó. La línea era la de su secretaría, frunció el ceño, le había pedido que nadie lo molestara.

-"Señor Kaiser, disculpe mi interrupción pero el Señor Akabane está aquí y solicita una audiencia con usted"-.

-"Hágalo pasar, por favor"- A la vez que se sentaba en su escritorio

-"Si señor, enseguida"

Kurudo Akabane era de esa clase de gente que le desagradaba, más que tenerle respeto se le tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Lo había contratado porque fuera de su percepción personal era el mejor en su área, su fama la tenía bien merecida, no había información que él no pudiera obtener.

-"Buenos días caballeros"

La fría voz de Akabane llenó la habitación, vestía un esmoquin negro incluso la corbata era de dicho color, su caminar era sigiloso y pausado. El ambiente de la habitación cambió por completo, el aire que se respiraba era pesado. Ni Kagami ni Der Kaiser se levantaron en modo de saludo.

-"¿No debería estar trabajando señor Akabane?"- Su tono fue malicioso

-"Lo mismo le digo señor Kagami"- Intercambiando miradas

-"¿Qué tiene para mi?"- Der Kaiser no era un hombre paciente, además mientras menos estuviera ese hombre ahí era mejor

-"Tan impaciente como siempre Der Kaiser… Debe tener cuidado, eso podría causarle problemas"- Sonriendo-"Aquí le traigo parte de la información que me pidió… Supuse que los necesitaría lo más pronto posible"-.

Sacó de su saco un sobre sellado que con sumo cuidado colocó frente a Der Kaiser… Por su lado, Kagami no dejaba de vigilarlo.

-"Gracias señor Akabane"- Tratando que la pequeña reunión culminara

-"Otra cosa más… Su hijo debería tener más cuidado"-.

-"¿Qué quiere decir?"- Su tono cambió, ya no era respetuoso fue una especie de orden

Sin decir más nada sólo mostrando una sonrisa misteriosa salió de la habitación.

**/ooo/**

Esa noche el Honky Tonk estaba particularmente lleno, la afluencia de clientes aumentó notablemente desde hace unos días, más que meseras parecían atletas de una carrera de obstáculos. El ambiente estaba sumamente animado, los clientes iban y venían de un piso a otro, además también se observaban más clientas femeninas que de costumbre, no es que fuera una rareza pero sin duda no representaban una mayoría. Emishi y Heven estaban muy entretenidos con esto, se les veía hablar, reír y socializar con los clientes ya que siempre les traía buenas recompensas, de vez en cuando pasaban por la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos. Kazuki reía divertido ante las ocurrencias de Ginji, vestía un suéter tejido rojo sangre sumamente largo junto a jeans color negro, su largo cabello iba recogido con una gran trenza que caía por todo su espalda, sin dejar de colocarse sus cascabeles, un detalle que le gustaba muchísimo y con el cual todo el mundo lo reconocía. A su lado derecho se encontraba Juubei, éste vestía una franela negra y sobre esta un chaleco sin mangas gris oscuro cuyo cuello era alto, sus jeans también eran negros, sus cabellos marrones estaban perfectamente peinados y sus ojos no podían verse ya que (al igual que Emishi) llevaba gafas oscuras, como siempre su semblante era serio. Paul y Ginji tenían toda la noche discutiendo entre risas sobre quién tenía la razón sobre ¿qué era mejor? Si la historia original de los libros o si su versión adaptada al cine. Ban por su parte estaba un poco disperso, constantemente su cabeza le recordaba que no había visto a la "chica de ojos grises".

**&FLASHBACK&**

Ban y Ginji entraban a la galería, el rubio con una mirada alegre ya que su amigo Ban le había comprado un paquete de sus galletas preferidas, sabía que tenía que administrarlas y además guardar unas para su hermano Makubex y para Paul, era cierto que no era adepto a las artes y a los libros, conocía un poco gracias a Ban pero en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la tan famosa chica que su amigo le había hablado. Estaba seguro que sería especial, conocía a su amigo a la perfección y mira que darle tanta atención a una chica por más de una semana sin ni siquiera saber su nombre, era toda una rareza en el gran Ban Midou, normalmente se hubiera desinteresado rápido, pero ahí estaba él acompañándolo. Ban por su lado estaba un poco ¿nervioso?, si… La opinión de Ginji es de suma importancia para él, puede que no se lo haga saber pero siempre toma en cuenta lo que pueda decir su amigo, bueno, hermano. Eso era Ginji para Ban, un hermano… Entraron directamente a la zona de la cafetería, le pareció extraño, a simple vista no la encontró… Cuando daba media vuelta para buscarla en la biblioteca, un chico de cabellos naranja, ojos verdes, con dos pircings en los labios, vestido con pantalones de rayas rojo y negras, con grandes cinturones con cadenas y una camisa sin mangas color blanco, calzado con botas estilo militar, le tocó el hombro de la manera más educada que pudo. Ban al dar la vuelta lo reconoció al instante, era el compañero de trabajo de "la chica de ojos grises", el chico trabajaba en la barra y la caja y en varias ocasiones observó como la ayudaba a atender a los clientes y viceversa.

-"Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero ella tiene el día libre hoy"- Con una voz ronca pero sin duda de la manera más amable que pudo

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, ¿estará hablando de esa "Ella"? y cómo podría saber él que estaba ahí para verla.

-"La Jefa la obligó a que tomara uno de sus días de descanso"

-"¿La obligó?"- Extrañado, conocía a Clayman y sabía que era una persona bastante comprensiva con sus empleados, pero eso no sonaba a su carácter

-"Si… Ella tiene tres días libres en la semana, ella los puede elegir pero no los ha estado tomando y la Jefa le pidió que descansara un poco… Así que no le quedó otro remedio… Usted es un cliente fijo, lo he visto hablar con la Jefa y sé que es una persona importante, pero he visto como últimamente viene aquí para verla a ella. Y me pareció importante que supiera esto."- Mientras echaba un vistazo a las mesas

-"Gracias"

Ban se disponía a sacar su billetera, quería darle una propina al chico, le había dado información sin él pedírsela.

-"No se preocupe, sólo hice lo que creía correcto"- Evitando que Ban terminara de sacar su billetera- "Muchas gracias por el gesto, de verdad… Pero prefiero que haga eso cuando vuelva a tomarse un café aquí. Me encargaré que ella atienda sus mesas… Si me disculpa tengo que retirarme"

**&FIN DEL FLASHBACK&**

Luego de esto, daba gracias a que el rubio pasara todo el día con él. Su compañía hacía más ameno su estado de ánimo, al principio se había molestado sin saber por qué. Su ánimo fue mejorando un poco ya que Ginji lo hizo dar vueltas por todo Shinjuku buscando en las tiendas una nueva tabla de surf, videojuegos para Makubex, camisas para Natsumi, bufandas para Paul, y por ahí se fueron, al parecer el rubio tenía ganas de hacerle regalos a todos sus amigos.

-"Hey, Midou-kun"

La delicada voz de Kazuki lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Aquí tienes"- Con una sonrisa

Kazuki depositó en sus manos un sobre mediano, color beige. En la parte delantera de éste podía leerse con una letra muy elegante "Ban Midou" de color dorado.

-"¿Y esto?"- Mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-"Vaya que estás distraído Ban-kun"- Dice Paul de manera burlona

-"Son las invitaciones para el desfile de la nueva colección de Kazu-chan"."Dice un Ginji muy emocionado

-"Es dentro de un mes pero quería que tuvieran su invitación antes que cualquiera"- Tomando un sorbo de su agua.

Ban tomó la invitación y la guardó en su chaqueta. No le agradaban mucho los eventos sociales, los paparazzi, la gente hipócrita, los chismes, los envidiosos, estaba claro que era algo necesario en su futura vida de empresario, pero le agradaba ir a los eventos que organizaba Kazuki, además de gustarle o no su amigo rubio lo obligaría a ir.

-"Estás muy pensativo Midou-kun, ¿ocurre algo?"- El tono de voz de Kazuki era de preocupación

Ginji sabía que Ban no le gustaban esa clase de preguntas, además al parecer luego de la conversación que sostuvo con Himiko en la mañana y sumando a eso no vio a la chica de ojos grises, sabía que el ojiazul estaba de ánimo irritable. Y no quería eso.

-"Ban-chan no durmió muy bien anoche, debe ser eso"- mirándolo con preocupación

-Ban sonrió, Ginji lo conocía muy bien. Así que le siguió el juego- "Sólo es cansancio niño hilandero"

-"Esa vida nocturna que llevas te va a matar, tienes que darle un descanso a la pobre Himiko"-

Todos rieron por el comentario de Paul, sin duda cargado con doble sentido. Emishi llevaba ese día el cabello suelto, muy animado se acercó a la mesa.

-"Los invito a ir al otro piso, hoy tenemos un show especial… Les tengo puestos de primera"

Kazuki negó la propuesta alegando que sólo había ido a entregar las invitaciones, la agradeció y luego de disculparse se fue junto a Juubei. Al bajar, Paul fue a buscar un trago, mientras que Emishi llevaba a Ban y a Ginji a sus asientos. Los había ubicado enfrente de la tarima, el sitio estaba más lleno que de costumbre y esa parte del local la habían amueblado un poco más. Cuando los amigos se sentaron ya tenían sus bebidas servidas y un cenicero para Ban. Le pareció buena idea aceptar la propuesta a ver si se animaba un poco y en realidad a ver si conseguía consuelo en alguna chica, necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza a las dos mujeres que decidieron quedarse en el pensamiento de él todo el día. Paul no volvió, así que probablemente buscó otro lugar. Ginji se puso ligeramente nervioso al ver que a cierta distancia de ellos estaba Shido, pero intentó disimularlo… Luego de unos minutos, las luces se apagaron, todo quedó en silencio. Tambores, comenzaron a escucharse una serie de tambores, el sonido de éstos no era rápido más bien pausados, la música se tornó misteriosa… Se vio cómo dos bolas de fuego eran sujetadas por la nada, de repente el fuego comenzó a moverse formando pequeños círculos en el aire, las luces del escenario fueron prendiéndose hasta dar con una luz tenue para no quitarle el protagonismo al fuego. Lo que Ban observó al momento siguiente que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, quedó estupefacto… Su respiración se entrecortó y su cara se llenó de sorpresa y confusión. Ahí estaba ella, "la chica de los ojos grises", era la persona que manejaba las esferas de fuego a través de unas cadenas. Hermosa, no pudo evitarlo, la contemplo a pesar de su confusión y sorpresa… Simplemente radiante… La chica iba descalza, en su tobillo izquierdo tenía una tobillera de plata, vestía una falda larga ajustada a nivel de la cadera de una tela parecida a la gamuza color vino, al final de ésta tenía una franja naranja con rosas rojas, además del lado derecho tenía una gran raja donde su definida pierna salía de manera coqueta. Su abdomen era perfecto, totalmente al desnudo. Usaba un sostén del mismo color que la falda, pero éste tenía bordados dorados y varias cadenas en forma de semicírculo caían debajo de sus pechos, se sostenía por el cuello, en realidad el sostén parecía de una talla menos de lo que ella podría usar, en sus brazos tenía brazaletes. Había delineado con fuerza sus ojos por lo tanto parecían más claros, su cabello lo llevaba recogido pero a pesar de ello tenía grandes mechones sueltos. Su piel le encajaba a la perfección la luz que reflejaban las esferas de fuego. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música a la par que jugaba con las esferas de fuego, su manera de moverse al compás de la música, las luces del fuego, tenían a todos en una especie de hipnosis. Ban casi muere cuando la chica mostró su espalda, el agarre de atrás del sostén era transparente dejando toda su espalda al descubierto, su provocativa espalda, pudo ver su tatuaje, era un gran Ave Fénix tomando vuelo en todo el centro de la espalda, la mayoría de la tinta era negra, sin embargo algunas plumas de las alas y bordes del tatuaje eran rojos. _"Cómo quisiera tocarle la espalda"- _Pensó Ban.

Ginji sintió la mano de Ban apretar la suya, al voltear a verlo se encontró con la mirada sorpresiva y confundida de su amigo. Ban no era una persona expresiva y en ocasiones muy contadas había hecho gestos como aquel. Intento leerle la mirada pero se sintió confundido hasta que Ban en cuestión de segundos viró sus ojos a la bailarina y notó el color de ojos de la chica… Lo comprendió todo, él era despistado pero no cuando se tratara de Ban. La chica que estaba en ese momento en la tarima del Honky Tonk bailando y seduciendo a una gran cantidad de gente era nada más y nada menos que la chica de la galería o como Ban la llama "La chica de ojos grises". Ahora entendía la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, tal vez esa era la razón por lo cual la chica trataba de manera tan indiferente a Ban, para nadie es desconocido que el ojiazul es cliente fijo y gran amigo del dueño del local y de la encargada de las chicas, quería evitarse problemas. Sintió como Ban soltaba su mano y retomaba su estado hipnótico. Sin duda era muy linda pero para Ginji lo que le llamó la atención era el misticismo que la envolvía.

El ritmo de la canción aumentó un poco. La chica había apagado las esferas de fuego y ahora sólo danzaba, sus caderas se movían sensualmente, poco a poco soltando su cabello agregándolo a su sensual juego, con un movimiento rápido se desprendió de la falda quedándose con un mini-short negro adornado con pequeñas cadenas, una parte de sus glúteos habían quedado a la vista dejando a más de un sin respiración. El cuerpo de Ban empezaba a responder ante semejante estímulo, intentó calmarse así que tomó la tarea de estudiar su mirada. Sin duda había cambiado, ya no era una mirada vacía, ahora estaba llena de seguridad sin ser arrogante, coquetería aún así les faltaba brillo, se percató que la chica no miraba a nadie en particular, había convertido esa tarima en su refugio donde podían verla pero no tocarla. La chica bailó un poco en el tubo. Sus ojos se encontraron… Ella se acercó de manera sensual a donde se encontraba, sin dejar de desprenderse de esos ojos, se arrodilló ante Ban mientra jugueteaba de manera coqueta con su cabello, de manera muy ágil recostó su cuerpo en el suelo dejando sólo su cabeza colgando de la tarima. Eran como un imán, esos ojos lo llamaban, siguió el recorrido de sus manos, tocaron su cuello siguió bajando rozó sus pechos y todo su abdomen, luego hizo el recorrido de vuelta pero al llegar al cuello la chica extendió sus brazos hacía él. Su cuerpo sintió una pequeña descarga de adrenalina al sentir a pocos milímetros de su cara las manos de ella. Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, ella cortó el contacto visual, la música fue poniéndose más rápida y terminó. Los aplausos de los hombres no se hicieron esperar, la chica dio una breve reverencia y salió de tarima.

-"Necesito un trago"- Tomando la mano de Ginji

El rubio sólo lo observaba, de verdad que la sorpresa debió afectar a Ban. Al cabo de unos minutos.

-"Deberías hablar con ella"- Sin más nada que opinar, en realidad no sabía que decir

-"Lo haré, estoy esperando que salga"

Era usual que las chicas luego de una presentación salieran a socializar con los clientes, y demás asuntos que pudieran querer el cliente, obteniendo un permiso previo de Heven. Alrededor de unos veinte minutos luego de su show, Ban pudo ver como "la chica de ojos grises" salía, su vestimenta cambió totalmente, ahora llevaba una minifalda de cadenas plateadas, la parte de adelante sólo era cubierta por los dos retazos largos de tela azul con el que se anudan los extremos de dicha falda, en la parte superior llevaba un mini traje de baño azul y sobre este otro sostén hecho de cadenas, pero éstas tenían mucho espacio entre si, y unas estaban entre sus brazos y abdomen, usaba sandalias altas que combinaban a la perfección, mientras su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta.

-"Espérame aquí Ginji"

Ban caminó directamente hacia la chica… Ella estaba muy entretenida saludando de manera educada a los clientes, cuando se estaba acercando vio como Shido se le acercó susurrándole algo al oído, luego tuvo que seguirla ya que la chica fue escoltada por Shido hasta el rincón del local, al principio no veía a donde la acompañaba debido a la cantidad de clientes que bailaban con otras chicas.

-"¿Qué demonios?"-

Horror… Un balde de agua fría recorrió todo su cuerpo. Si ya toda la situación era confusa esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, su Diosa, ¡SI! ERA SU DIOSA, así había decidido llamarla mientras la veía bailar, ahora besaba a der. Kaiser. Sus ojos no creían lo que pasaba… Su padre se sentó y le pidió a ella que se siente a su lado y reposara sus piernas sobre las de él. Junto a él estaba Kagame quién al parecer tenía compañía con una chica del local y otros clientes de la empresa, estaban conversando y platicando mientras Shido permanecía al lado de Der. Kaiser. Observó cómo la mirada de ella volvió a la que era, una mirada sin vida, además mientras su padre conversaba con los clientes manoseaba las piernas de ella o besaba su cuello o besaba con desespero y autoria sus labios. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sintió como sus venas hervían de ira, cometería una estupidez… Iría allá a encarar a su padre, pero no logró avanzar, la mano firme de Ginji lo tenía sostenido del hombro. Lo había seguido, ya que había visto la acción de Shido logró llamar a su curiosidad.

-"Ban-chan hablemos con mi padre… Él podría explicarte algo de lo que sucede"- con un tono sumamente preocupado

Era una posibilidad, ya que Paul y Der. Kaiser eran amigos desde la infancia aunque existía la posibilidad que tampoco le dijera nada por la confianza que hay entre ellos. Además en varias ocasiones Paul se ha comportado más como un padre que el mismo Der Kaiser. Siguió a Ginji, al subir vieron a Paul en la misma mesa donde ellos estaban sentados hace un rato, estaba entretenido con su cigarrillo y leyendo el periódico. Al sentir a los chicos sentarse en su mesa, bajo una esquina del periódico y volvió a subirla continuando su lectura.

-"Hey Paul… La chica que bailaba esta noche en la tarima"- Encendiendo un cigarrillo

-"¿Qué sucede con ella?"- Sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación

-"¿La conoces?"- La voz tímida Ginji se escuchó

-"Sí"

-¿Qué hace con Der Kaiser?"- No pudo evitar que se la saliera un poco la ira

-Cerró su periódico y miró a Ban en los ojos- "Es su amante"- Recostándose en el respaldar de la silla- "Ya te había comentado hace unos días que tu padre traería su nueva adquisición para que trabajar aquí"

-"Pero…"- Ginji no sabía como hacer esa pregunta sin ofender a nadie- "Pero… ¿Ella no es muy joven? Digo, para que esté en esta clase de vida, además el señor Kaiser es viejo"

-"En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo… Ella sólo tiene 21 años, menor que tú por un año… Y esta vida es la que eligió Der Kaiser para ella"

Absurdo. Todo esto le parecía absurdo y una broma de mal gusto. Su padre tendría que estar tomando drogas o la desesperación de la soledad era muy alta. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

-"¿Para qué necesitaban saber esto?"

Se hizo un silencio. Ginji no sabía que responder, si decir la verdad o mentir Ban estaba tan inexpresivo que no supo leerlo. Ban suspiró

-"Oh espera… Entonces la chica de la galería que me comentaste resultó ser ella…"- Colocó su dedo índice y el pulgar en su barbilla mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre el otro de manera pensativa- "Son la misma persona"- Suspiró –"Tenía esperanzas que estuvieras hablando de otra y no de la misma"

-"¿Qué?... ¿Sabías que eran la misma persona?"- Molesto

-"No… Lo sospechaba… Tú lo acabas de confirmar"- En tono serio- "Aléjate de ella Ban"

-"No defiendas a mi padre"

-"No lo decía por él… Lo decía por ella"

Emishi había escuchado la conversación, tan concentrados estaban que no se habían percatado de él.

-"Vaya vaya Midou-kun… Es la segunda vez que tu padre te quita a una mujer, debe sentirse horrible eso"- Mientras le daba pequeña palmaditas en el hombro

-"Métete en tus asuntos Emishi"- Con venas brotando de su cabeza…

-"¿Qué harás ahora? Midou-kun"- Sentándose

-"Me interesa… Estás hablando de una de mis empleadas, tengo que velar por la seguridad de mi negocio y la de ella"- Sonrió a más no poder- "Estoy seguro que no podrás arrebatársela a tu padre"

Todos miraron a Emishi con sorpresa…

-¿Qué propones Emishi?"

-"Una apuesta Midou-kun… La apuesta consiste en acostarte con la amante de tu padre y que ella te elija a ti. Sin trucos. Que ella por libertad propia te elija a ti sobre Der Kaiser"- Sonriendo- "Si ganas, haré que ella renuncie y no trabaje más aquí así me gane a tu padre de enemigo, además te dejaré estar en el local gratis, sin pagar nada… Ahora si pierdes, la dejarás ir con tu padre y dejarás los juegos tontos con las mujeres y tendrás que enseriarte con Himiko. Además no podrás regresar al Honky Tonk"

-"¿Por qué aceptaría esa apuesta?

-"Por orgullo Midou-kun"

Ginji no estaba de acuerdo, estaban jugando con la voluntad de la gente. Pero sabía que no detendría a Ban, su orgullo era tan fuerte que podría convertirse en el egoísta número 1 del planeta. Miró a su padre en busca de apoyo, la expresión de Paul era dura.

-"Antes que se me olvide… Tienes un mes… Tu día tope será el día del desfile de Kazuki"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-"Acepto"

**Fin del Capítulo**

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que puedan estar leyendo este capítulo… Si está interesados ya publiqué el 1er arco argumental del Manga, traducido al español. En mi perfil podrán verlo… Gracias!


	4. El Amor Puede Ser Doloroso

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime.

**Capítulo IV: El amor puede ser doloroso**

Daba vueltas en la habitación como un león enjaulado, a pesar de las insistencias de Ginji para quedarse en su casa, las cuales Paul estaba de acuerdo, prefirió negarlas todas y dormir en su casa. Las razones eran más que obvias, conocía a su padre y estaba seguro que traería a la chica de ojos grises a su casa. No se equivocó… Podía escuchar desde su habitación los gemidos de placer de ambos. Escucharlos lo enfurecía aún más, pero sabía que también podría ser una oportunidad para hablar con ella… ¿Masoquismo?... Tal vez. Se había vuelto loco, caer en el juego de Emishi era una locura, pero aceptó… ¿Qué era un egoísta?... Si… Pero su orgullo era más importante para él, no volvería a perder contra su padre… Además tampoco sonaba tan descabellado el pedido de Emishi si Ban perdía. De alguna forma alguien ganaba. Si ganaba a su padre, ganaba a la chica, si perdía, ganaba de manera definitiva a Himiko… De algo estaba seguro Ban, la relación entre la chica y su padre ocultaba algo. No tenía pruebas de ello, pero su instinto rara vez se equivocaba. Dejó de escucharlos, esperó un poco… Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Agradeció en silencio que su habitación quedara antes que las escaleras que daban al primer piso, ninguna amante de su padre se quedaba en la mansión, y esperaba que esa regla no cambiara. Entreabrió la puerta de su habitación y esperó… Unos minutos después vio como la chica salía de la habitación de su padre, era un vestido largo blanco pero muy casual, sin mangas, ni tiras, dejaba sus brazos y cuello al descubierto, usaba unos zapatos negros y su cabello recogido. La chica caminaba sin hacer ruido, tampoco miraba a los lados, parecía demasiado concentrada en salir de ahí… Apenas cruzó el lumbral de su puerta, la tomó por la espalda, tapó su boca y la introdujo en su habitación. Hubo un poco de forcejeo. La soltó.

-"Pero ¿qué demonios haces?"- Un poco molesta

Ban sólo la miró a los ojos, sintió como bajó la guardia… Él se puso inexpresivo.

-"Midou, ¿Qué quieres de mi?"- Su tono fue de angustia

-"Quiero oírlo de ti, eres la amante de mi padre ¿cierto?"

Era una pregunta tonta, lo sabía, pero luego de planear toda la conversación una vez que la tuvo frente de él, todo se borró.

-"Lo soy, de ser así no estuviera aquí"

-"¿Por qué mi padre?"

-"No hagas preguntas dónde no te gustará la respuesta"

-"Responde"-

Se estaba cansando esta conversación no estaba llegar a ningún lado.

-"Midou deja de buscarme por favor… Ya sabes quién soy y que hago"

No se rendiría, además había logrado que la chica le dijera "por favor" y hablara con él.

-"Sabías quien era desde la primera vez que te vi"

-"Sí… Siempre supe que eras el hijo de Der Kaiser"

-"Y por eso me ignorabas"

-"Si… ¿Ahora podré irme?, ¿terminaste con el interrogatorio?"

Sintió como Ban la tomó por un brazo y como quedó acorralada entre la puerta y los brazos de él.

-"Te quiero a ti"- Su tono fue serio

-"No quiero ser tu capricho"- Su tono fue de molestia

-"Eres el capricho de mi padre, ¿por qué no podrías ser el mío?"- Se tensó

-"No te compares con Der Kaiser"

Nunca se compararía con su padre… Eso le molestaba enormemente

-Ban dijo entre dientes - "No me comparo con él"- Cambió el tono a uno más sarcástico –"Si lo que quieres es dinero, te ofrezco el doble"

-"Si no te comparas con él, no te comportes con él tampoco, Midou"

Eso lo desconcertó un poco, en realidad se estaba comportando como él, además la mirada de la chica se había vuelto fría como el hielo. La conversación iba a ponerse peor de seguir así. Los dos se estaban poniendo a la defensiva. Ban tenía que ser inteligente.

-"En la vida hay cosas que se tienen que ganar, no todo puede comprarse"- Sacando a Ban de sus pensamientos

- Sonrió juguetón- "Tienes razón… Vamos, te llevo a casa"

-"¿Qué?"- Sumamente sorprendida.

Ban se alejó de ella aún con su sonrisa juguetona, le abrió la puerta de su habitación y como todo un caballero espero que ella saliera primero. Ella aún pensaba que se trataba de una broma. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraron con una María Noches que los miraba de manera muy curiosa. Se acercó a ellos, sólo iba con una bata de seda rosa pálido y sus cabellos alborotados. La chica de ojos grises se puso incómoda ante la mirada de María Noches cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ban.

-"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Ban-kun?, ¿tampoco podías dormir?"- A pesar de dirigirse a Ban, miraba a la chica que estaba a su lado

-"No, no podía dormir… Así que salía de mi habitación cuando me topé con ella"

-"Entiendo"- En un tono serio- "Por cierto Kasumi, ¿no hay un chofer que te está esperando?"

¿Kasumi?, espera… ¿Así se llamaba la chica de ojos grises?...

-"Me ofrecí llevarla… Creo que mi padre se sentirá más seguro si la llevo yo que alguno de los chóferes"- Tuvo que responder rápido, no era momento de andar pensando, ya resolvería luego el asunto del nombre.

-Volteando a ver a Ban- "No hay mejor chofer que el Señor Maguruma, de no ser el mejor en su trabajo, no trabajaría para tu padre"- Los miró a los dos de manera seria, conocía a Ban, era demasiado terco y era muy temprano para discutir por algo como eso- "Utiliza mi automóvil, le diré al Señor Maguruma que la llevaré"- Comenzó a caminar- "Te veo en la oficina Ban-kun"

Todo era silencio. Kasumi sólo había dicho la dirección de su apartamento y guardó silencio. Ban le agradecía el gesto a María Noches, pero no todo venía gratis ya que no estaba en sus planes ir a la empresa ese día, luego de escuchar decir a la morena "Te veo en la oficina", ése sería su pago. Miraba de reojo a su copiloto. Kasumi se veía un poco agotada, pensó que la luz de la calle le sentaba bien al reflejar en su piel. Ella estaba muy entretenida mirando por la ventana. Se sentía cómodo, incluso con el silencio reinante en el automóvil. Sintió la mirada de ella, quiso hacerse el desinteresado y no la miró de vuelta. Vivía en el centro de todo Shinjuku, la galería no le quedaba lejos de ahí, era una zona donde normalmente la gente adinerada residía, Ban la miró de reojo nuevamente y no le pareció que fuera una chica muy adinerada, era sencilla-_"Bueno, con las sorpresas que me he llevado con ella todo podría pasar"-_ Pensó.

-"Detente"

La voz de alerta de la chica lo hizo frenar de golpe, la miró confundido pero ella no lo miraba. Había detenido el automóvil a mitad de la esquina.

-"Tengo que bajarme aquí"

El tono de Kasumi era de ¿miedo?, se sintió aún más confundido, volteó hacía su ventana. Frente al edificio donde ella le había indicado que residía, estaba aparcada una camioneta blanca cuatro puertas, los vidrios eran oscuros y se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

-"No te dejaré sola, dije que te llevaría"

Sintió las manos de ella en su brazo, no lo apretaba sólo se apoyaban intentando comunicarse a través de ella. La energía le cambió por completo, era de preocupación.

-"Midou, déjame aquí… Estaré bien"- Mirándolo- "Gracias"

Sin decir más nada Kasumi se bajó del automóvil.

**/OOO/**

Se levantó emocionado, quiso invitar a almorzar a Natsumi. Sentía que era un gran día, estaba preocupado por Ban, ya intentaría más tarde que dejará la loca apuesta de Emishi, iba a ser en vano pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Llevaba una franela blanca y unos pantalones verdes, zapatos marrones, quiso ir casual, sabía cuánto le gustaba a Natsumi esos pantalones. La chica vivía a las afueras de Shinjuku, a lo lejos pudo ver la residencia, no conocía el automóvil rojo que estaba aparcado al lado del de su novia pero no le importó. Una vez frente a la puerta buscó la pequeña maceta que estaba cerca de ésta y sacó la llave de repuesto, la suya la había dejado en su casa. Al entrar a la casa, todo estaba muy callado, llamó por su nombre a la chica pero no hubo respuesta, a lo mejor estaría en el estudio de fotografía. Subió las escaleras, se detuvo en seco… ¿Un gemido?... Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, y la adrenalina se disparó como un cohete. Subió las escaleras con más velocidad, los gemidos se intensificaban por más que se acercaba a la habitación de Natsumi. Abrió de golpe la puerta y su corazón se detuvo. El cuerpo desnudo de otro hombre penetraba con desenfreno a la chica, quien lo disfrutaba por completo. Se besaban desesperados… Natsumi besó el torso del hombre, cuando llegó al cuello del chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de horror de su novio.

-"Ginji"- Fue solo un susurro, empujó al chico que la acompañaba y se puso una sábana.

Lágrimas, quedó inmóvil, sólo caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella, a quien amaba con todo su ser, que nunca tocó a otra mujer que no fuera ella estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de otro hombre. Sintió rabia, decepción, repugnancia, dolor, tristeza… Estaba confundido. Su cuerpo por instinto retrocedió al sentir que Natsumi se acercaba, la miró… Sintió asco, su cuerpo se había ensuciado.

-"¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS!"

Su propio grito lo asustó, nunca le había alzado la voz a nadie, pero ¿acaso eso tenía importancia ahora?. No la quería cerca. Ella sólo lloraba y le daba excusas tontas, su cabeza estaba tan aturdida que sólo escuchabas palabras, no entendía. Todo daba demasiadas vueltas. Lo miró, el chico sólo se vestía despreocupado, ajeno a lo que sucedía entre el rubio y Natsumi. Ginji no soportó más y se le abalanzó encima, le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula, el chico comenzó a caer al suelo pero Ginji lo detuvo y lo volvió a golpear, la rabia lo cegó, sólo lo golpeaba pudo sentir el forcejeo de Natsumi para que se detuviera, pero no quería parar. Sus nudillos le dolían, se detuvo al escuchar la voz desesperada de Natsumi que hablaba con otra persona por el celular, el chico ya estaba inconsciente, lo vio por última vez… Ella trancó al ver que Ginji se detenía.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-"Te amo Ginji"- La voz de ella fue un susurro

-"Cínica"

No quedaba rastros del Ginji que conocía, el que estaba de pie frente a ella era otro, frío, vació e irónico. Intentó decir algo más pero el rubio salió corriendo de ahí luego de mirarla con odio una última vez.

**/OOO/**

Desde el primer momento que Ban Midou cruzó por su vida, no ha podido sacarlo de su cabeza. Se regañaba a si misma , eso estaba mal… Muy mal. Esos ojos azules la llamaban, pero ella no era libre y meterse con el hijo de quien le esta dando ¿una vida?, ¿podría llamar a eso una vida?, esa "vida" la mantenía viva. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero tenía que acostumbrarse, tenía que soportar y ser fuerte. Ban volvió a su mente, lo sucedido hace unas horas le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Primero verlo en el Honky Tonk y cómo estaba embelesado viéndola, tuvo admitir que la puso nerviosa, recordó su mirada, una muy profunda y penetrante una característica que compartía con Der Kaiser. El calor de su cuerpo cuando la tomó por a espalda, luego ese interrogatorio –_Demonios-_ pensó, esto podría salirse de control, pero la manera en que Ban la acorraló le pareció muy sexy, su aroma y la cercanía la hacía sentir débil. Ella no quería dinero de él, si ya odiaba el de Der Kaiser, ¿cómo iba a querer el de Ban?, eso la hizo molestar pero el cambio de actitud del chico la sorprendió. La había llevado hasta su casa, la chica volvió a maldecir por dentro, ¿cómo había permitido eso?, se sentía culpable pero había disfrutado del silencio y la compañía de él.

-"Aquí tiene"

La chica estaba trabajando en la cafetería de la galería, echó una hojeada al lugar. La cantidad de clientes era la usual, algunos rostros comunes y otros nuevos, dos rostros llamaron su atención ya que ambos no dejaban de verla. El primero estaba ubicado en una esquina del local, la miraba como un depredador, como un animal que vigila a su presa, sintió su piel se erizó por completo, no le agradaba, además la energía alrededor del sujeto era pesada. Vestía de negro algo que contrastaba con su pálida piel. El sujeto le sonrió con complicidad. Por instinto desvió la mirada… Prefirió enfocarse en el otro sujeto quien era todo lo opuesto, además estaba ubicado cerca de la entrada, a diferencia del otro éste la miraba con curiosidad y estudio, de vez en cuando volvía su vista al libro que tenía abierto a su izquierda, era una persona elegante y sofisticada pero no a falta de carácter. El cabello era grisáceo, lo llevaba un poco alborotado además en la parte trasera del éste tenía dos mechones más o menos largos agarrados por cintas blancas, sus ojos eran castaños claros los cuales se veían perfectamente tras las gafas que llevaba. Vestía una camisa de cuello alto blanca, de mangas largas. Escuchó la voz de su compañero, dio vuelta y éste le decía que llevara el té al señor que momentos antes estudiaba. Se acercó y con delicadeza puso el té en la mesa.

-"Gracias"

La voz fue suave y galante. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-"Disculpe señorita"

-"¿Si?, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-"¿Es usted modelo?"

-"No señor"- No es la primera vez que le preguntaban eso.

-"Ya veo"- El sujeto tomó un sorbo de su té- "¿Y no ha considerado convertirse en una?"

¿Ella?¿Modelo?... No… Nunca había considerado eso, era un mundo muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, además cómo convertirse en modelo cuando ahora es la meretriz de uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón, no es un gran ejemplo a dar. Ella no podía decidir su vida, tal vez en un pasado pero ahora no… Era una esclava… Semejante libertad no estaba permitida. El sujeto ante el silencio de Kasumi, sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la dio.

-"Soy Saizou Toufuuin (*)… Trabajo en una agencia de modelaje, por favor reconsidera la oferta"

Le regaló la sonrisa más amable que había visto es su vida, tomó su té… Y con una elegante reverencia salió del local.

**/OOO/**

Estiró su cuerpo, se sentía un poco entumecido, desde que llegó a la oficina no se había levantado del asiento, parecía el asistente de Maria Noches más que la misma Himiko. La morena de largos cabellos sonreía triunfal ya que habían adelantado muchísimas cosas, por otro lado Himiko estaba feliz ya que había estado todo el día junto a Ban. La oficina de Maria Noches era muy parecida a la de Himiko, sólo que un poco más grande y más decorada. A pesar de mantenerse realmente entretenido todo el día su mente y sus instintos no paraban de sentirse alertados, sentía que algo no estaba bien, su pecho constantemente se trancaba, este tipo de sensaciones las tuvo el día que su madre murió y eso no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Revisó constantemente su celular durante toda la tarde, cómo si éste le fuera a revelar el motivo de su angustia.

-"Fuiste de gran ayuda Ban-kun"- Maria Noches sonreía a más no poder- "Deberías ayudarnos más seguido"- Miró a Himiko guiñándole el ojo

Si prestar mucha atención le sonrió por inercia a Himiko.

-"Hicimos un gran trabajo pero es hora de irnos, merecemos descansar"- observando su reloj

Maria Noches se levantó y comenzó a cerrar algunas carpetas que estaban frente a ella, Himiko comenzó a ordenar algunos papeles… Ban sólo las imitó.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco ausente hoy"- En un susurro

-"Si Himiko"- Fue lo único que logró responder

Su pecho se agitó cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, un timbre conocido se escuchó. La pantalla decía "Makubex"

-Extrañado- "Makubex ¿qué sucede?

No entendía, la voz del chico se entrecortaba de la desesperación, sollozos…

-"Calma Makubex, no entiendo"

-"Ban… ¡Ayúdame por favor!.. ¡Tienes que venir!"

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza. Makubex rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre de pila

-"Makubex ¿qué sucede?"- Se estaba desesperando

-"Es Ginji… Creo… Creo que está muerto"

**Fin del Capítulo**


	5. Control

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime.

Agradecimientos

Quiero agradecer a **NINJA **por seguir esta historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado… Y a todas esas personas que toman un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia.

**Capítulo V: Control**

Y ahí estaban todos, en un silencio sepulcral, el ambiente era sumamente pesado y lleno de angustia. Uno de los más afectados era Paul, no era un secreto para nadie que Ginji y Makubex no eran hijos de sangre de él pero los amaba como tal. Los había criado y dado lo mejor de él. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y preguntas, hasta se sentía culpable de todo lo que pasaba, le costaba mantener la templanza en la situación pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte por Makubex quien no dejaba de derramar lágrimas silenciosas a su lado. Estaban tomados de las manos intentando brindarse un poco de fuerza. De pie a su lado derecho estaba Der Kaiser, estaba inexpresivo y de vez en cuando se alejaba un poco para hacer alguna llamada. Sentado al lado izquierdo de Makubex se encontraba Kazuki con una cara de máxima preocupación, sus ojos sólo observaban con detenimiento a Makubex y a Ban, quien estaba de pie frente a él, tenía miedo que alguno de los dos colapsara. Yuubei se mantenía de pie al lado de Kazuki, brazos cruzados y estaba tan inexpresivo como Der Kaiser. Heven por su parte, lloraba desconsolada tratando de convencerse que todo esto era sólo una pesadilla mientras un triste e impactado Emishi trataba calmarla en vano. Maria Noches y Himiko se quedaron en la empresa por órdenes de Der Kaiser.

Ban estaba muy pálido, su adrenalina no se había disminuido desde la llamada de Makubex, ¿y cómo se iba a disminuir?, luego de esa llamada su mundo se vino abajo, pudo sufrir un accidente en la vía a casa de Ginji, la impresión de ver a su amigo más pálido y frío que nunca, un cuerpo que había perdido toda su calidez, descubrir que su corazón palpitaba aún de manera extremadamente débil, cargarlo al auto y llevarlo al hospital… Y ahora la interminable espera, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había llevado a Ginji a la sala de emergencias, dos horas que parecían siglos… Se sentía impotente, ¿cómo había permitido que todo esto pasara?, no quería perder a su amigo, no podría soportarlo, la única persona que fue capaz de hacerlo sonreír luego de la muerte de su madre, la única persona que siempre ha estado a su lado y la única persona que cree en él incluso cuando ni el mismo lo hace. Se maldijo así mismo, habían prometido protegerse siempre. Golpeó con fuerza la fría pared del hospital… Todos lo observaron… A él no le importó, cuando volvió a levantar su puño sintió como Heven lo abrazaba pidiéndole que se detuviera aumentando su llanto… Respiró profundo, no era momento para dejarse llevar por su rabia, tenía que ser fuerte, por Heven quien abrazó con fuerza, miró a Makubex y a Paul, por ellos dos también tenía que ser fuerte… Y por el mismo Ginji.

-"Hey Kakei, ¿La pequeña Sakura dónde está?"- Emishi sentía curiosidad ya que era extraño que no estuviera ahí junto a Makubex

-"Mi hermana está con Toufuuin"- Su voz fue seca

-"Yo le pedí que se quedara en casa, me pareció que la situación era demasiado delicada"- Kazuki interrumpió la conversación, sabía que la chica estaba angustiada por Makubex- "Por cierto Emishi, ¿A quién dejaste encargado del Honky Tonk?"

-"A nadie"- La voz quebrada de Heven se escuchó- "El local estará cerrado esta noche"

-"Después de esto lo menos que queremos es trabajar, Ginji-kun es más importante ahora"- La voz de Emishi sonó triste

La rubia soltó a Ban y volvió con Emishi. Makubex miraba constantemente a Paul y a Ban… Ni él ni Ban le habían mencionado a Paul, a nadie en realidad, que habían visto lo que había causado el actual estado de Ginji… Se sentía culpable por no comentar nada pero estaba tan impresionado y confundido con todo lo ocurrido, que no sabía cómo decirlo. El sonido de un celular hizo que todos se asustaran un poco. El sonido extrañamente no provenía del bolsillo de Der Kaiser sino del mismo Paul, éste observó el número:

-Paul escuchaba sin mucha atención a la persona del auricular- "Aún no sabemos nada… Y te he dicho que no me trates de manera tan formal"- guardó silencio- "Gracias por llamar… Si, aquí está"

Paul extendió su mano frente a Ban, indicándole que tomara el celular… Ban miró confundido a Paul y tomó el celular

-"¿Diga?"- No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, no quería perder el tiempo en llamadas, Ginji merecía toda su atención… Sin embargo su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, era ella… Era la voz de Kasumi a través del auricular, quien le preguntaba cómo estaba- "He estado en mejores"- Escuchó como la chica le decía que todo estaría bien y que no perdiera la fe en el "Señor Amano" como ella lo nombró- "¿Dónde estás?"- Escuchó la respuesta de la chica con atención- "Hablamos luego"

Ban le devolvió el celular a Paul quien lo miró con algo de complicidad. La voz confundida de Makubex llenó la habitación

-"¿Alguien sabe algo de Natsumi?... Es extraño que no esté aquí"

-"Su celular está apagado"- La fría voz de Ban contestó su pregunta

-"Puedo pedirle a Shido que la ubique, es su hermana ¿no?"- Dijo Emishi un poco inseguro

-"No creo que el chico mono pueda ubicarla, si nosotros que estamos más "cercana" a ella no la encontramos, dudo que él lo haga… Ellos no se hablan desde hace mucho tiempo"- su voz esta vez fue sarcástica

El tema quedó ahí, el doctor se estaba acercando a ellos, todos se pusieron de pie… El doctor tenía aspecto cansado, el aspecto de alguien que acaba de regresar de una dura batalla, era mayor que Der Kaiser sin duda alguna ya que algunas canas resplandecían en su rubia cabellera, sus ojos eran de un verde muy profundo, escondidos detrás de esas gafas sencillas de montura plateada… Por alguna razón le sorprendió la cantidad de personas que lo rodeaban… Suspiró…

-"¿Usted es el pariente más cercano al Señor Amano?"

El doctor miraba a Ban… Era lógico ya que fue él quién lo llevó al hospital.

-"Soy yo doctor… Soy su padre"- La voz de Paul no se hizo esperar

-"Muy bien… Su hijo está a salvo. ¿Quiere que hablemos esto en privado?"

El doctor sabía que el tema era delicado y no creyó conveniente decirlo en voz alta una vez que vio a toda la gente… Por su parte, Paul los miró a todos seguro de lo que diría.

-"No se preocupe doctor, todas y cada una de estas personas son de mi confianza… Puede decir lo que tenga que decir"

-"Bueno"- Suspiró nuevamente- "El señor Amano sufrió una sobredosis de heroína, fue sumamente difícil mantenerlo con vida, incluso tuvimos que resucitarlo pero ya se encuentra estable, se mantendrá en terapia intensiva por algunos días luego podría pasar unos días en el hospital para mantenerlo vigilado… Sólo podrá quedarse una persona con él paciente de así quererlo"

Todos respiraron y la tensión cedió un poco… Kazuki sonrió aliviado, Heven y Emishi se abrazaron y comenzaron a pegar pequeños brinquitos de alegría murmurando _"Está vivo… "Está vivo"_… Der Kaiser y Yuubei parecían un poco más relajados… Makubex abrazó a Paul y luego corrió y abrazó a Ban… Por los ojos de Paul cayeron unas lágrimas… Ban sólo correspondió el gesto de Makubex pero se mantenía serio…

-El doctor carraspeó un poco- "Podría recomendarle alguna clínica de rehabilitación… Son buenas. Creo que…"

-"No se preocupe… Yo me haré cargo"- Der Kaiser habló con su tono acostumbrado de mando.

Luego de esto el doctor lo miró y se retiró…

-´"Yo me quedaré aquí"- Paul miró a Makubex con una sonrisa. Luego dirigió su mirada a Kazuki- "¿Podría quedarse Makubex esta noche en tu casa Kazuki?"

-Kazuki miró a Paul cómo se hubiera preguntado una tontería- "Por supuesto"

-"Pero quiero quedarme con Mido-san"- Dijo un molesto Makubex

Ban sonrió al escucharlo… Sin duda el joven ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, ya volvió a su costumbre de tratarlo por su apellido… Y eso en el fondo, a Ban lo tranquilizó.

-"Hoy me gustaría que te quedaras con Kazuki, creo que es lo más conveniente"

-"Además la pequeña Sakura debe estar muy preocupada por ti"- Kazuki mostró tu típica sonrisa

-"Esta bien"- Un no muy convencido Makubex

-"De ser así, nos retiramos… Creo que todos tenemos que descansar"

Luego de esto todos se fueron retirando del hospital, primero Kazuki junto a Yuubei y Makubex… Luego Emishi… Heven luego de conversar un poco con Paul se retiró… Sólo quedaron Ban, Der Kaiser y Paul… La situación se tensó un poco…

-"Mañana te traeré otro cambio de ropa"

Ban se separó de la pared indicando que también se iría, necesitaba un cigarrillo con locura.

-"Te necesito mañana en la oficina para discutir unas cosas, pasa cuando gustes"

Ban miró a su padre dio media vuelta y salió.

**/OOO/**

Lo primero que hizo fue encender un cigarrillo mientras se dirigía a su automóvil, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de Ginji y de la muerte de su madre. Si… El "accidente" de Ginji lo hizo recordar la muerte de su madre, esa hermosa y cálida mujer que siempre intentó enseñarle lo correcto y protegerlo. Ban había heredado sus ojos azules. Había muerto en ese mismo hospital, luego de que los médicos hicieran todo lo que estaba a su alcance por salvarla luego de sufrir un accidente automovilístico; el chofer que la acompañaba no había llegado tan lejos. Gracias a eso detestaba manejar cuando llovía. Además fue la primera y última vez que vio a Der Kaiser derramar unas pocas lágrimas. Ese día en el hospital estaban su abuela paterna, Der Kaiser, Paul, Maria Noches, Himiko y Ginji… Sacudió su cabeza, sin darse cuenta había encendido otro cigarrillo y estaba manejando… No quería llegar a su casa, tampoco enfrentarse a Himiko… Así que decidió manejar y manejar, dar un pequeño paseo… Él y su soledad… Durante su recorrido recordó momentos con su madre, así como momentos con Ginji y de cómo han sido las personas que más han influido en él. Tragó saliva ya que en su garganta se formó un gran nudo… Reconoció la zona dónde se hallaba, dobló la esquina que se le hizo familiar y se detuvo frente al edificio cuyo nombre era "La Balada", le pareció absurdo ese nombre pero era un buen edificio de apartamentos… Bajó del vehículo, cuando estaba cerca de la entrada el encargado de la seguridad se le acercó curioso, Ban sólo le dijo "_Sólo vengo a visitar a un amigo_" y continuó su camino… Fue directo al ascensor, sin duda el sitio tenía su encanto, marcó el piso 10… Se sintió incómodo, o al menos esa fue la palabra que encontró para definir qué sentía aún sin embargo su cuerpo se movía de manera mecánica... Encontró fácilmente el apartamento que buscaba… Respiró, su mente decía que era una locura, pero su cuerpo no obedecía… Tocó la puerta… Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió…

-"¿Midou?"

La chica lo miraba con gran sorpresa… Debía tener muy mala cara ya que Kasumi expresaba una mirada llena de emociones y sin duda muy confundida… La joven con cierto apuro la puerta indicándole que pasara, definitivamente el apartamento era muy sencillo… El suelo se encontraba completamente alfombrado de un tono rojo vino, mientras que las paredes eran de un tono beige, a su izquierda estaba "la cocina" estaba muy bien amueblada, pero sin duda se notaba que no se cocinaba muy seguido ahí, además habían mesones que delimitaban la cocina y del otro lado varios bancos para sentarse… A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, había dos grandes sofás blancos uno enfrente del otro y entre ellos una larga mesa del té de madera… Al fondo, atrás del sofá izquierdo, se hallaba un mueble largo también de madera, en él, había una pequeña montaña de libros, en el centro un pequeño ramo de violetas y una pequeña bola de cristal con algo dentro de ella, soportada sobre una estructura de metal… A su derecha, en el espacio entre la pequeña sala y la cocina había una puerta de madera, lo que supuso que sería el dormitorio…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Kasumi se detuvo a unos pasos frente a él y desde que llegó la observó, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, su hermosa tez sin maquillaje, vestía una camisa de tiras y un mono ambos color negro, la última prenda le quedaba un poco larga… Miró sus ojos, la chica sin duda estaba confundida e incómoda… Tranquilidad… Siempre que está cerca de ella siente eso… Tranquilidad, pura y sencilla…

-"¿Quieres algo de beber?... ¿Quieres tomar asiento?"

Estaba pálido… Se veía sumamente agotado y perdido… ¿Cómo no invitarlo a entrar?... Ella entendía que era una locura que Ban Midou estuviera ahí, pero vamos no es una mujer de hierro, sin duda el chico estaba un poco perturbado con lo sucedido… Además, tenía que aceptarlo, estaba preocupada por él. Cuando llamó a Paul y preguntó por Ban jamás imaginó que Paul le pasara la llamada. Se sentía extraña y confundida, ¿cómo podría ayudar a una persona que apenas conoce?, tenía que estudiarlo… Observó como el joven se despojó con desdén de su chaqueta y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá… Fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua mientras hacía eso pudo detallar su mirada, sus gestos… Frente a ella no había rastros de ese hombre orgulloso, engreído, galante y sarcástico con el que se había topado en innumerables veces en la galería, en cambio, ese hombre sentado en el sofá se había entregado a la nada, a sus heridas del alma, cedió al agotamiento, un pirata donde no consigue la brújula, aquella que lo saque del océano de la dulce pena… Puso el vaso de agua frente a él y se sentó a su lado… Ban tomó del agua que le había servido Kasumi…

-"No quiero ir a casa"

Ban no la miró, realmente había pensado en voz alta.

-"Te comprendo… Deber ser duro"

Kasumi no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quería estudiarlo para poder ayudarlo. Esos ojos la estaban volviendo loca… Ban suspiró cansado, pasó sus manos por su cara, no sabía que decir, tampoco quería decir algo…

-"Midou"-Mordió su labio con nerviosismo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Ban- "No siempre puedes jugar al fuerte, también tienes derecho a dejarte llevar por tus emociones… Aquí no hay nadie a quien tengas que demostrarle nada… Aún más ahora, que aquella persona que siempre está ahí para ti no está"

-Ban la miró a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa pícara- "No me hago responsable de mis actos si vuelves a morderte el labio de esa manera"

No pudo evitar sonreír, le causó gracia el comentario, pudo sentirse más tranquila ya que Ban le dio otra pequeña sonrisa y echó para atrás su cabeza dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos…

-"Traeré unas sábanas y una almohada para que duermas más cómodo"

Fue un momento irreal y quería disfrutarlo un poco más, aunque todo en la mañana terminaría y era momento de volver a la realidad… Ban Midou consiguió sacarle una sonrisa… Ni ella misma lo creía…

**/OOO/**

El olor a chocolate lo despertó, sentía el cuerpo adolorido como quien ha tenido un día extenuante de ejercicios a pesar de haber descansando, dirigió su mirada a la cocina… Ahí dándole la espalda se encontraba Kasumi, no debía tener mucho que salió de la ducha su cabello estaba húmedo, además vestía lo que parecía un suéter naranja… Se levantó y se sentó en el banco de estaba justo a la espalda de la chica.

-"Buenos días"

-"Buenos días Midou"- Mientras colocaba frente a él una taza de chocolate y potecito que decía "Vainilla"- "No tengo nada mentolado que le puedas echar por eso no le agregué la vainilla, no sabía si lo quería tradicional"- El chico sonrió pícaramente mientras echaba unas gotas de vainilla a su chocolate- "Te he atendido varias veces en la galería, sería tonto no memorizar la bebida que pides"

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás llamándome por mi apellido? Aunque no puedo negar que saliendo de tus labios suena estupendo"

-Rió un poco- "Puedes ser muy empalagoso… Midou"

-"Tengo dos preguntas para ti… Sólo por curiosidad"- Mientras buscaba un cigarrillo en la chaqueta

La chica guardó silencio, sentía miedo de ese "por curiosidad", tenía que ser cuidadosa… El chico volvió a sentarse y encendió su cigarro…

-"Tu apellido… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?"

-"Tetsu… Kasumi Tetsu"- Miraba a Ban con intriga

-"Te queda a la perfección tu nombre… "Niebla de Hierro" ¿no?... Kasumi=Niebla… Tetsu=Hierro… Aquella que es impenetrable… Varias veces me he preguntado que secretos hay detrás de esa cara"

-Su voz fue irónica- "Todos tenemos secretos Midou… ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?"

-"Tus ojos… Te colocaron ese nombre por tus ojos ¿cierto?"

La chica asintió y Ban sonrió complacido… Tenía muchas preguntas pero tenía que ir poco a poco además Kasumi estaba un poco distante, comparando con la noche anterior había vuelto a hacer la chica difícil de conquistar.

-"Hablando de secretos Midou… Tu novia está preocupada por ti"

Se atragantó un poco con el humo del cigarro, lo agarró con la guardia baja además la voz de la chica fue seria… No estaba bromeando, ¿novia? Pero si él no tenía una… Y no creía que hablara de Himiko… Demonios Himiko

-"Wan-san me llamó, quería saber si estabas conmigo ya que tu novia estaba muy preocupada y pensó que algo te había sucedido"

Notó que la chica sonaba un poco molesta… Ella tenía que confiar en Paul, de no ser así, no le habría dicho que pasó la noche en su casa… Pero lo conocía muy bien para saber que llamar "Novia" a Himiko era una manera de decirle a ella que tuviera cuidado conmigo y recordarle a Ban que no debe olvidar a Himiko y de quién es amante Kasumi… El sonido de unas llaves alertó a Ban quien le hizo una señal a Kasumi, ésta por su lado lo miró con gracia y fue a lavar las tazas… Al darse la vuelta y mirar nuevamente a la puerta, ahí parado se encontraba Shido el cual cerró la puerta tras si y se sentó en el taburete siguiente a él…

-"Buenos días Kasumi"- Ignoró por completo a Ban y estudió a la chica

-"Buenos días Shido-kun"- Mientras le servía una taza de té acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa

La escena lo impresionó mucho, no sólo porque fue ignorado, viniendo de Shido no era de sorprenderse pero el trato de la chica a él… Vio como Shido no dejaba de estudiarla, de observar sus ojos cómo si intentara desesperadamente leerlos, no la miraba con deseo, y eso que para Ban era difícil no mirarla de esa manera… La fría voz de Shido lo hizo volver a la realidad

-"¿Cómo se encuentra Ginji?"

-"Estable… ¿Tu hermana dónde está? No fue al hospital anoche"- el tema no le estaba agradando

-"No lo sé… Les advertí a los dos que mi hermana no era la mejor persona… Te advertí que alejarás a Ginji de ella… Esto no me sorprende en lo absoluto"

-"Será mejor que me vaya"- Su voz fue molesta, no quería discutir… Sin embargo frente a Shido había un periódico donde en primera plana salía una foto de Ginji-"¿Qué demonios?- Leyó con rapidez, el periódico notificaba el accidente de Ginji sin embargo no era cierta la historia, el periódico comentaba que el rubio había sufrido una terrible intoxicación que casi le cuesta la vida, y que pasaría unos días en el hospital, entre otras cosas… Miró a Shido quién tomaba su té y viró su mirada a Kasumi quién lo miraba de manera melancólica- "¿Qué significa todo esto?"- su voz resonó en toda la habitación

-"Tu padre Midou… Tu padre calló a los medios"

**/OOO/**

Se mantenía sumamente entretenida cuidando al chico frente a ella. Observaba sus cabellos grises, su cuerpo estaba relajado, su respiración pausada… Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse al preguntarse si ella se encontraba en estos momentos en sus sueños, agitó su cabeza, no era el momento más adecuado para pensar esas cosas. Estaba consciente que muchas cosas cambiarían, que la vida de Makubex sería más complicada y que necesitaría de ella. Sakura lo hacía encantada, el bienestar del chico era su bienestar, era una de las personas más importantes para ella, es el único que la mira como su igual, no como la chica modelo, siempre la trataba con respeto y le parecía la persona más tierna del mundo, su timidez le encantaba pero temía por él. Temía a que luego de lo sucedido con Ginji se encerrara aún más en sí mismo, se había propuesto evitarlo a todo costo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, detuvo su respiración un poco y se asustó un poco, se relajó cuando sus ojos observaron la amable son risa de Kazuki.

-"Le dije a Yuubei que te despertaría, me imaginé que estaría aquí"

-"Gracias Kazuki-san"

Kazuki observó a Makubex y su expresión cambió. Su semblante fue serio.

-"Necesitará de toda tu fortaleza Sakura"

-La chica estudio a Kazuki, no pudo evitar sonreírse. Detrás de toda esa amabilidad se encontraba alguien sumamente serio e inteligente. Le era fácil entender porque su hermano mayor estaba a su lado y consideraba una lástima que no pudieran estar juntos, sin embargo sufría de sentimientos encontrados ya que también le agradaba para Kazuki su actual pareja- "Déjalo en mis mano"- Sonriendo

-"Confío en ti pequeña Sakura"- Le devolvió la sonrisa- "El desayuno está servido será mejor que bajes pronto"

Miró a Makubex una última vez y dejó la habitación.

**/OOO/**

Desde el gran ventanal de la oficina se podía observar el hermoso atardecer, el cielo mostraba matices de naranjas , amarillos, algunos rojos, y pocos violetas. Gran parte de los trabajadores ya habían salido a sus casas, sin embargo aún existía un leve movimiento de gente en el edificio. Der Kaiser hablaba con Kagami sobre algunos negocios en el escritorio, en realidad no se mostraba muy interesada, la imagen del atardecer la disfrutaba más. Entró a la oficina una chica morena, cabellos cortos verde muy oscuro, sus ojos eran morados igual que su cabello de una tonalidad oscura, detuvo su camino mientras esperaba que Der Kaiser la llamara, revisó las carpetas que traía con ella. Sus miradas chocaron… Desaprobación, la mirada de la joven estaba cargada de molestia, sus ojos paseaban de arriba a bajo. Le molestaba las miradas de aquellos que se creían superiores. Kasumi prefirió sonreírle de manera coqueta, lo cual desconcertó por completo a la chica.

-"¿Dígame señorita Kudo?"

La voz de Der Kaiser llamó su atención y de manera educada se acercó a él. Le entregó las carpetas, hablaron por unos minutos para luego la chica retirarse, no sin antes echarle una última mirada de desaprobación. Lo mismo pasó cuando Kagami, salió de la habitación, a diferencia que la miró con complicidad. Por su lado Der Kaiser pasó unos cuantos minutos más acomodando papeles, se levantó y mientras se acercaba a ella se soltaba la corbata. Apenas se sentó a su lado, su boca fue asediada por la de Der Kaiser y sus manos reclamaron su cuerpo… Deseo… La manera en que la tocaba, la besaba era el más puro y primitivo deseo. No hay cabida para otra cosa, la ternura, el cariño simplemente no existían. Era ese sentimiento de todo aquel que quiere poseer algo. Der Kaiser pedía el control de ella. Ya él se encontraba abre ella, sus piernas ya estaban al descubierto, su cuello era tomado con exigencia y su mano, con cierto apuro, comenzó a despojarla de su vestido desde el hombro… Se detuvo…

-"Puedo regresar más tarde si estás ocupado"

Su respiración se detuvo. La fría voz de Ban llenó la oficina. Sin embargo la interrupción no parecía molestar a Der Kaiser quien elegantemente se levantó y sonreía con picardía. Kasumi de manera torpe y apresurada intentaba acomodarse el vestido y el cabello. Ignoraba la mirada de Ban, no quería observarlo, quiso llorar.

-"Te esperaba"- Mientras caminaba a su escritorio

Ira… Sentía una enorme ira en su pecho. Respiraba con dificultad, su pecho estaba oprimido. Tenía la urgente necesidad de golpear algo. Jamás se imaginó que su padre traería a Kasumi a la oficina. Se acercó al escritorio ignorando por completo a la chica. Su padre le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento pero no lo hizo. Quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sus venas ardían… Observó cómo su padre le hizo un gesto a Kasumi para que se acercara a él. A pesar que la chica pasara por sus espaldas pudo entender porque su padre la había "acorralado" en el sofá. Usaba un vestido corto, muy ajustado a su cuerpo, éste era de mangas largas. Cuando la chica se acercaba a Der Kaiser pudo ver que desde la parte trasera de los hombros caía un gran escote que llegaba hasta la cintura en forma de "U" dejando al descubierto su tatuaje. El vestido era de de color gris oscuro al igual que los tacones que le hacían resaltar sus piernas y su cabello ya estaba arreglado nuevamente en una coleta alta. Cuando Der Kaiser la tuvo suficientemente cerca tomó su mano y la sentó en sus piernas.

-"¿Te encontraste con la señorita Kudo en el camino?"

Volvió la atención a su padre. Pero no se calmaba, eso de tenerla en sus piernas lo estaba exasperando, tenía que salir de ahí o alguien saldría lastimado. Al ver a su padre podía verla a ella de reojo, no lo miraba a él y tenían esa fría expresión.

-"Si, si me tropecé con ella… Vamos directo al grano"

-Der Kaiser sonrió- "Necesito que tomes el lugar de Paul por algunos días, luego de lo sucedido ayer necesitará tiempo con Ginji. Y creo que será su prioridad, así que le aliviaré el peso del trabajo mientras sale de esta situación. Además, te servirá de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no te delegaré todas las funciones del cargo"

-"Imagino que sólo me lo estás informando"

Su padre de manera educada ayudó a Kasumi a levantarse, la chica esta vez pasó frente a Ban… Y éste, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo.

-"¿La deseas?"

Der Kaiser sonó serio, miraba a Ban desde el escritorio. Kasumi se detuvo a unos pasos de Ban y volteó, pero Der Kaiser estaba demasiado concentrado en Ban… Por el otro lado, Ban sabía que debía tener cuidado…

-"No pongo en duda tu gusto por las mujeres"- Su tono fue arrogante

-"Ni yo el tuyo"- Apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio y su mirada fue desafiante- "¿La deseas"

Miró de reojo a Kasumi quien miraba desconcertada la conversación sin perder su compostura.

-"Si"

El aire se tensó un poco… Pero Der Kaiser volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez como si tuviera un as bajo la manga.

-"Kasumi… Bésalo"

-"¿Qué?"- Ban miró a los dos.

La chica miró con sorpresa a Der Kaiser para luego darle un poco la espalda… Ban la observó y nuevamente la chica mordía sus labios con nerviosismo sin embargo esa actitud cambió en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron. Tenía que ser inteligente y salir de ésta. La chica lo miró con seguridad. Se acercó a él y de la manera más delicada posó un beso en la mejilla de Ban…Der Kaiser río…

-Aplaudiendo-"Muy bien Kasumi… Tu fidelidad me enorgullece"- Su tono se volvió sarcástico-"Sin embargo, me disculpo… Debí especificar… Bésalo nuevamente, pero esta vez, en los labios"

Ban detalló por unos segundos la mirada de auxilio de ella… Además, es cierto que moría por besarla pero no quería que el primer beso con ella fuera por órdenes de su padre… No podía caer en este juego, algo tramaba su padre… Pudo sentir el aroma de Kasumi muy cerca de él, sintió una pequeña descarga de adrenalina y su cuerpo estaba por delatarlo, sus labios estaba a centímetros de encontrase…

-"¿Qué quieres demostrar con esto?"

Ban alejó su cara en el último segundo… Su padre se levantó del asiento.

-Su voz fue grave, su tono fue autoritario- "Simple… Quería dejarte muy claro que ella me pertenece y me obedece… Solamente a mi… ¿Entendido?"

-"Entendido"

-"En ese caso… Iré a cenar con la hermosa dama… Si gustas, podríamos acompañarnos"

Lo pensó unos minutos, la idea de verlos juntos alimentaba su ira pero tenía que averiguar qué unía a Kasumi con Der Kaiser, tenía que ver cómo la trataba su padre, debía entender más la "relación" que había entre ellos… Cómo dicen "_Ten a tus amigos cerca. A tus enemigos, aún más cerca"…_

**Fin del Capítulo**


	6. Pasado

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime.

Agradecimientos

Quiero agradecer a **NINJA **por seguir esta historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado… Y a todas esas personas que toman un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia.

**Capítulo VI: Pasado**

Las piernas le temblaban, respirar le pesaba y su estómago dolía como los mil demonios pero se sentía confundida no sabría decir si era físico o anímico. El día había sido una completa locura… Ban Midou despertó en su casa, luego la "escenita" que le montó Der Kaiser en la oficina para finalizar con la dichosa cena que contaba la presencia de los dos hombres, sin duda su dificultad respiratoria se debía a eso. Los dos hombres habían permanecido todo el encuentro entre una conversación llena de sarcasmos y miradas de superioridad, una situación sumamente tensa. Entró por una pequeña puerta, bajó por unas angostas escaleras para encontrarse con otra puerta al abrirla su mirada chocó con Shido quien la miraba preocupado, detallando como fruncía el ceño.

-"Has tardado"-Mientras le daba espacio para que entrara

-"Estaba con Der Kaiser"

La puerta la había llevado directamente al camerino del Honky Tonk, caminó a paso apresurado entre las chicas sentía cómo Shido le pisaba los talones, buscaba en el armario lo que se pondría esa noche… Se sintió incómoda, Shido la miraba fijamente aún con el ceño fruncido. Se dirigió al espejo para maquillarse pero la mano del chico evitó que avanzara, el agarre fue firme pero sin exceso de fuerza.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- Su voz sonaba curiosa pero sin perder su torno interrogativo.

-"¿Cómo?"

Dudó, no sabría a que se refería… Si se refería a lo sucedido esa mañana o si hablaba de Der Kaiser.

-"¿Midou te hizo algo?"- Su voz mostró un atisbo de furia

-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incrédula… ¿Qué demonios creía Shido que era capaz Midou?- "¡Por Dios, nada! "- Se apresuró a decir, Shido no estaba mostrando lo mejor de su carácter- "No hizo nada, ni siquiera intentó seducirme, estaba muy abatido… ¿Pero a que viene todo esto?"

-Relajó aún más el agarre- "Algo no está bien… No estás bien desde esta mañana… Puedo notarlo"

-"Tal vez estoy un poco fatigada, eso es todo"

La había puesto incómoda aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ese lado de Shido, el chico a pesar de ese aspecto salvaje que tanto lo caracterizaba y su muy reservado carácter, aunque si sacabas lo peor de él las cosas podrían ponerse violentas, era bastante amable y justo. Había sido contratado como su guardaespaldas pero pronto se tomaron un cariño sano y respeto entre ellos, además era un alivio para ella que Shido no la devorada con la mirada como si fuera una jugosa antílope y él un hambriento león… Shido dio media vuelta y salió…

La noche estaba animada, los clientes estaban particularmente conversadores, habían pasado al menos ya tres horas desde que comenzaría su jornada en el Honky Tonk… Iba de mesa en mesa y no se quedaba por más de 10 minutos. Estaba un poco más relajada pero aún sentía su pecho pesado y sentía los ojos de Shido clavados a cada paso que daba. Era curioso como todos los clientes la trataban con un poco más de respeto que las demás, claro no es que esté salvada de las miradas lascivas y de las morbosidades de los más borrachos del local, sin embargo pareciera que todos sabían que era intocable… Todos la veían junto a Der Kaiser cuando éste la visitaba, sumando ya era la única que mostraba menos piel de lo que ya mostraba. Agradeció en silencio esas pequeñas ventajas. Mientras era detenida por dos caballeros quienes le deseaban una linda noche Emishi llegaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sonriendo a los clientes- "Buenas noches caballeros, espero que estén pasando una noche agradable… Pero con su permiso necesito llevarme a la señorita conmigo"

Los caballeros hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron divertidos brindando vaya usted a saber por qué. Emishi le hizo un gesto a Kasumi para que lo siguiera… Luego de seguirlo entre la gente, se extrañó ya que la dirigía a las habitaciones privadas, éstas eran de tonos más oscuros, mucho más íntimas y carecían de puertas en cambio utilizaban gruesas cortinas color vino que evitaban que se viera algo hacia dentro de la habitación pero a la vez permitía la entrada rápida de algún seguridad si la ocasión lo ameritaba. No dudaba en que todo era muy extraño, sólo había visto las habitaciones privadas cuando le mostraron el local el día que comenzó a trabajar ahí pero nunca las había usado, Der Kaiser nunca las usaba. Emishi se detuvo en la tercera, con la mano le pidió que entrara… Obedeció y quedó muda… En el sofá sentado frente a ella, con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo engreído, estaba Ban; a su lado derecho estaba Shido con brazos cruzados, sumamente irritado, con su mirada retaba a al ojiazul.

-"Creo que ustedes ya se conocen, pero por si las dudas, te presento al Señor Midou. Este caballero es un cliente importante"- De fondo se escuchó una pequeña risa- "Y esta noche quiero que te encargues exclusivamente de él"- Ahora fue un gruñido.

Emishi había perdido la cabeza… O estaba sumamente tomado. La situación era imposible y demasiado riesgosa, su cuerpo se paralizó. Buscó la mirada de Shido pero estaba más concentrado en "su presa" quien ignoraba de manera mundial a Shido y sólo tenía ojos para ella. Su cabeza iba a mil horas por segundo, era un nido de pensamientos y quejas.

-Su boca por fin gesticuló algo- "Pero Señor Haruki ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!"- Su voz sonó más alarmada de lo que quiso pero ya no importaba, se paró frente a él con voz decidida- "Sabes perfectamente que esto es una locura… Es peligroso… Se está poniendo en riesgo, y no sólo a usted, también a Shido, a mí… Y todo lo que lo rodea."

Emishi levantó su mano en señal para que hiciera silencio…

-"Sé perfectamente lo que hago Kasumi… Sé plenamente que estoy violando una de las reglas de Der Kaiser. Él dejó muy claro que prohibía cualquier intimidad con otro cliente que no fuera él mismo. Estoy consciente del riesgo pero éste es mi local… Nadie me dice que hacer con él."-Volvió a levantar la mano ya que ella pretendía decir algo más… Sus ojos se volvieron sumamente serios- "Tienes derecho a gozar al menos un poco de libertad"-Luego sonrió- "Shido estará afuera vigilando que todo esté bien"- Avanzó y le pidió a Shido que saliera quien obedeció a regañadientes… Se volvió con ojos llorosos a Kasumi- "¿En realidad parezco un "señor"?"- Con lágrimas en los ojos salió.

El silencio fue sepulcral e incómodo. Se sintió obstinada aquello era tomar demasiados riesgos, Emishi tenía que obtener alguna ganancia de todo esto, si no, ¿por qué correr el riesgo de enemistarse con alguien como Der Kaiser?... Sintió la mirada de Ban, el chico la admiraba como quién su tesoro más valioso… Sus ojos se encontraron, sintió nervios y la boca seca… Desvió la mirada… No podía estar pasando… Corrección… NO DEBÍA pasar esto.

-"Siéntate a mi lado"

No sabía que más decir… No fue una orden, fue una petición… Cuando la tenía cerca su mente se ponía en blanco, se frustraba.- _¡Dios! ¡Es tan hermosa!-_ El simple gesto de esquivar su mirada le pareció encantador. Nuevamente la chica se resistía a él pero sabía que en el fondo la chica dudaba… Gracias a la cena de hoy, aunque fue una tortura, pudo estudiar el trato de su padre hacia ella; la trataba como toda mujer espera que la traten con un mínimo de educación y respeto. Era educado con ella… Frente a la gente no la humillaba y la trataba como su igual, aunque estando solos como en la oficina la cuestión del respeto cambia… También mostraba su clásica autoridad… Pero no había nada más allá que eso… No existía una pizca de afecto entre ellos y eso era una enorme ventaja para él… Se acercó a ella.

-"¿Por qué?"

Se detuvo en seco… Su expresión era cansina y levemente su ceño estaba fruncido. Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió con paciencia… Esa era una buena pregunta-"_Porque soy un egoísta… Porque me importa demasiado mi orgullo… Porque…_"- Se dijo así mismo… Exhaló humo… La lista del porqué aumentó en su cabeza gracias a la noche anterior…

-"¿Por qué?"- Su voz fue tan cansina como su expresión

-"Porque levantaste mi curiosidad… Eres un misterio que quiero desvelar… Porque eres fuerte y a la vez débil, hoy frente a mi padre fuiste una jugadora y no una pieza"- Dio unos pasos más- "Porque eres condenadamente hermosa"

-"Esto es sólo un capricho para ti Midou… Y por tu capricho somos muchos los que estamos en riesgo"

-Ban quedó frente a ella, a unos escasos pasos- "Déjame acercarme a ti"

-"¡Demonios Midou! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?... ¡Intentas seducir a la amante de tu padre!"- Estaba desesperada porque para ella nada tenía lógica- "¿No te has dado cuenta de lo extraño que es eso? ¿Cómo pretendes que me deje llevar por tus juegos cuando ya he estado y ESTOY con TÚ padre?- Se sintió sofocada… Llevó su mano derecha al pecho, le pesaba demasiado

-"Siéntate, estás pálida"- Intentó sujetarla pero ella lo rechazó

-Ignorando las últimas palabras del chico- "¿Y tu novia qué?... ¿Vas a jugar con ella también?"

-"Himiko no es mi novia… Y eso no te incumbe"- Sus palabras sonaron más rudas de lo que quería… Suspiró- "Déjame conocerte… No deberías estar con mi padre, ni llevar esta vida… Quiero ayudarte"

-"La ignorancia es una bendición Midou"- Le espetó

-"Pues sácame de ella"

-"No entenderías"

-Se acercó peligrosamente a ella… Acortó notablemente la distancia entre ellos- "Pruébame"

-"Lo único que tienes que entender y nunca olvidar es esto: SIEMPRE tu padre estará por encima de ti… No importa lo que pase, tu padre tendrá toda clase de prioridad… Y no tengo otra elección"- Se alejó un poco de él- "No olvides eso… Nunca"

Ahora él quería formular la pregunta… _"¿Por qué?"_

**/OOO/**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de Ginji, las cosas en la escuela se habían puesto duras, mucho más duras, hubo un aumento considerable de burlas hacia él y su familia. Simplemente las ignoraba, pensaba constantemente en aceptar la oferta de su padre pero hacer eso era huir o al menos así lo veía, además sería dejar a Sakura sola… Y tampoco quería eso. La chica se había comportado como nadie con él, lo ha animado, lo acompañaba, lo ayudaba. –_"¿Dónde estará?"_- Hacer rato que le dijo que la esperara para comer juntos, que iría a la cafetería a buscar algo… Observó su reloj… Ya ha pasado al menos unos quince minutos y él no estaba a menos de cinco minutos. Se levantó a buscarla, al doblar la esquina estaba la cafetería, vio a muchos de sus compañeros riendo y comiendo pero no había señales de ella. Le pareció extraño, ella no mentiría. Paseo un rato más alrededor del patio buscándola, el timbre sonó, sin embargo no se detuvo en la búsqueda… En la parte más alejada, entre unos matorrales decorativos, escuchó voces… Se acercó de manera sigilosa, pudo distinguir la voz de Sakura.

-"Déjame"- Su voz sonaba llorosa y molesta

-"Pero dame sólo un pequeño beso"- La voz sonaba sarcástica

-"Y luego me das uno a mi"- Los dos jóvenes rieron

-"DÁMELO"

-"NO"

El sonido de una bofetada llenó el aire, seguido de un pequeño grito y gemido de ella. Algo dentro de Makubex se encendió, sintió la rabia recorrer sus venas, con una fuerza que nunca creyó poseer le dio un puñetazo al chico que sujetaba a Sakura, el chico cayó confundido. Sin pensarlo le lanzó una patada en la boca del estómago al otro joven y con la misma agilidad tomó la muñeca de Sakura y salió corriendo… Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas. Ya dentro del edificio, para su suerte, nadie se topó con ellos, así que entró en el primer salón desocupado que encontró y se sentaron en la esquina aún sin aire y con la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas. Se miraron, la chica estaba aterrorizada… La abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-"Siempre te protegeré"-

Se lo estaba prometiendo, la protegería incluso si su vida dependiera de eso… Era una promesa para ella y para él mismo.

**/OOO/**

El día había pasando rápido, todo se desarrolló de manera tranquila, sin duda "suplantar" a Paul en la oficina era un gran entrenamiento y lo había disfrutado. Además le ayudó a comprender aún más lo importante de la empresa, de las relaciones con los empleados, con los clientes. También pasaba tiempo con Himiko, evitando que la chica le reclamara su falta de atención, desde que podía verse a solas con Kasumi en el Honky Tonk dejaba plantada a Himiko. En realidad, Kasumi estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza, la chica se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que una apuesta, no sabía como manejar la situación, el gran Ban Midou jamás era dependiente de nadie y ahí estaba peleando con su cabeza para sacar a la ojigris, los únicos momentos que ella desaparecía de allí era cuando estaba en compañía de Ginji en el hospital. Himiko conocía a Ban, sabía que algo estaba pasando, intentaba excusarlo pensando que aún estaba un poco impactado por lo sucedido con Ginji y que volvería todo a la normalidad una vez el rubio le dieran de alta. Los dos junto a Maria Noches se encontraban en la oficina de Paul ajustando los últimos detalles de la reunión que tendrían dentro de una hora, era importante ya que una empresa extranjera estaba interesada en sus tecnologías y si todo se daba podrían internacionalizarse. María Noches estaba nerviosa, el retraso de Paul la preocupaba sin embargo Himiko se mostraba un poco más optimista.

-"Tal vez haya un poco de tráfico"- Sonrió mientras le extendía unas carpetas a Ban

-"Pero es extraño, él no suele retrasarse"- Revisando su reloj por enésima vez- "¿Habrá ido a buscar a Ginji?"

-"Imposible"- La voz despreocupada de Ban no se hizo esperar- "Yo soy quien recogerá a Ginji luego de la reunión"- Mientras revisaba las carpetas

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Maria Noches estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que se dio cuenta que era Der Kaiser quien entraba. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, traía una carpeta en sus manos y mostraba apuro. Ban lo estudió, la expresión de su padre no era la usual, había algo diferente.

-"¿Todo bien?"

La voz de Maria Noches fue más de curiosidad que de preocupación. Himiko prefirió seguir con el papeleo.

-"Tengo que ausentarme"- Su apuro se hizo evidente

-"¿QUÉ?"

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Maria Noches tenía los ojos y boca sumamente abiertos, incrédula a lo que sus oídos captaron. Himiko se detuvo y los miraba a todos, sintiéndose confundida. Mientras que Ban tenía una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la confusión. Esta situación era muy atípica de su padre.

-"Toma esto"- Mientras estiraba el brazo donde Ban y le pasaba la carpeta- "En esa carpeta está el documento que te hace mi representante en la reunión. Entrarás a esa reunión como el Presidente de La Mugenjyō Company y podrás ejercer cada uno de los derechos del cargo en esa reunión. También sucede con Maria Noches quién ejercerá el cargo de Vicepresidente además de su cargo actual y la señorita Kudo como tu asistente personal."

-¿Qué significa todo esto Der Kaiser?"- Maria Noches sonaba aún más incrédula todavía- "¿Me estás diciendo que también Paul no vendrá?... Sabes que esta reunión es sumamente importante…"

-Interrumpiéndola-"Los dos son perfectamente capaces de sacar esta reunión adelante y de tomar la decisión más adecuada para la compañía"

-"¿Kagami estará ahí?"- Su voz no intentaba ocultar su desagrado

-"No"

Sin decir más salió de la oficina… Maria Noches casi sufre un colapso nervioso, mientras Himiko reorganizaba todo y Ban aún quedó un poco confundido por la repentina ausencia de su padre en un momento tan importante.

**/OOO/**

Entró a la habitación para encontrarse a un chibi-Ginji haciéndole pucheros a la enfermera quien entre risas le decía que debía tomarse el último medicamento antes de irse, que si no lo hacía no podría dejarlo ir, el rubio sollozaba… Sonrió… Se sintió aliviado al ver esa escena que montaba el rubio, estaba mejor, sea lo que haya causado su recaída parecía estar lejos ahora…

-"Debes obedecerla Ginji"- Mientras sonreía

El rubio lo miró con ojos de cachorro y se abalanzó en sus brazos con grandes lágrimas, mientras la enfermera mostraba una risa nerviosa…

-"¡Ban-chaaaaaannnnn!, ¡No permitas que me de la medicina!, ¡no quiero!"- Mientras el chibi-Ginji lo abrazaba fuertemente

Ban lo tomó por la bata lo arrojó a la cama, le quitó el medicamento a la enfermera y de manera ágil le abrió la boca a Ginji y lo obligó a que se lo tragara…

-"Mu… Muchas gracias"- Con una sonrisa- "Permiso"

La enfermera se retiró de la habitación, mientras Ginji paseaba su mirada entre la chica y Ban… Ban lo miró con curiosidad y buscó la ventana que estaba cercana a él, la abrió y encendió su cigarro…

-"¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota?"

-"No la sedujiste"- Mientras el rubio sonreía con complicidad

-"¿Y?

El rubio sonrió aún más y se fue quitando la ropa del hospital, sentía como era estudiado por su compañero… Estaba observando su delgadez, desde el día del incidente había bajado de peso, estaba seguro que era eso lo que observaba… También estaba seguro que no podría escapar por mucho más, aún no había dado explicaciones de lo que pasó y sabía que Ban le preguntaría eventualmente aunque se mostrara paciente. Se estaba ocultando detrás de su sonrisa pero la herida aún dolía demasiado…

-"Te quedarás sin cerebro si sigues pensando tanto"- Con un poco de sarcasmo

-El rubio lo miró, sonrió tímidamente- "Estoy confundido"

Ginji sintió la mirada penetrante de Ban, supo que tenía la atención de él y esperaba a que continuara…

-Suspiró- "Duele… Duele muchísimo…"

La voz del rubio se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse… No quería hablar pero quería sacarse sus demonios… No sabía si lo haría sentir mejor… Sus ojos apuntaban al suelo pero su mirada era perdida

-"Duele… La herida que ella me hizo me duele muchísimo… Pero me arrepiento… La amo y duele… Pero no lo suficiente para acabar con mi vida… Sólo perdí el control de lo que hacía… Y… ahora me siento más culpable… Porque la perdí a ella y en mi dolor casi los pierdo a todos ustedes… Incluso me perdí a mi mismo"

Volvió a sentir impotencia, cada vez que volvía todo a su cabeza se sentía de esa manera, quería pedir disculpas, por todo el dolor y angustia que hizo pasar a todos, por defraudar a Ban y a Paul, por ser un mal ejemplo para Makubex… Sintió la cálida mano de Ban sobre su hombro… Lo miró a los ojos, lo miraba como su hermano mayor, sin juzgarlo, brindándole su apoyo…

-"Ginji, sólo debes perdonarte a ti mismo… Ninguno de nosotros te culpamos de nada, no hay nada que perdonar…"- Suspiró- "No te culpes por la decisión o errores que halla cometido ella, continúa tu camino, no permitas que el dolor te manipule… Experiméntalo, porque así podrás crecer… Pero no lo vuelvas el capitán de tu vida… Poco a poco tu corazón estará nuevamente en paz"

El rubio sonrió de corazón y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, luego se limpió un poco las lágrimas que derramó… Ban posó su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero…

-Susurrando- "Además, estoy aburrido de ir a eventos sociales solo, no puedo seguir suplantando a Paul"

-Brincando- "¡Oye Ban!, ahora que mencionas eso, ¿No tenía unas reunión hoy súper mega importante?"- Puso una pose pensativa- "Una donde tomarías el puesto de tu padre"

-Frunció el ceño-"Si, vengo de ella… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-"Oí como mi padre lo conversaba con el tuyo"- Con voz inocente- "Oh"- Su mirada se volvió nerviosa- "Eso quiere decir que no lo sabes"

-"¿Qué tengo que saber?"- Su tono fue un poco duro

-"Esto… Kasumi ingresó a emergencias hoy"

-"¡¿QUÉ?"- Soltando a Ginji

-Nervioso- "Mi padre me visitaba un rato, imagino que antes de la reunión, cuando Shido entró con sangre en sus ropas y le pedió que se comunicara con tu padre, que lo ubicara que estaban ingresando a Kasumi" Tragó saliva- "Todo fue muy rápido, mi padre me pidió disculpas ya que iría a ayudar a Shido, al rato escuché las voces de Der Kaiser y mi padre discutiendo que harían con la reunión, luego llamaron al abogado, tu padre se despidió y el mío entró y se despidió de mi diciéndome que nos veríamos esta noche en la casa … Discúlpame Ban-chan pero es todo lo que se"

-"Vamos Ginji, me encargaré de ti primero y luego de ella"

Ginji pudo ver cómo los ojos de Ban reflejaban preocupación, estaba seguro que deseaba verla…

-"Te estás enamorando de ella Ban- chan"- Sonriendo a más no poder

-"Ese medicamento te hace delirar"

El rubio pudo ver más allá, y estaba seguro que su amigo se estaba enamorando… Ya se daría cuenta de ello…

**/OOO/**

Era tarde, el tiempo se le fue en la casa de Ginji, ya que Kazuki, Juubei, Sakura, Emishi, Hevn, Saizou y Maria Noches fueron a darle la bienvenida al rubio, realmente pasaron un momento agradable y fue bueno para Ginji tenerlos a todos reunidos… No pasó desapercibido para él cuando Emishi se retiró colocando como excusa que debía atender otro asunto y visitar a otra persona… Ban estaba seguro que iría a visitar a Kasumi… Y ahora él la visitaría, no le preocupaba encontrarse a Emishi, sin embargo si le preocupaba encontrarse a su padre… Se sentía angustiado por ella y la ignorancia lo perturbaba… No saber que había ocurrido, si había sido grave o no, si fue un accidente y cómo pudo ser… Además, desde el momento que Ginji le dijo que se estaba enamorando de ella creció en él una incertidumbre, y ahora se sentía confundido… Era cierto que estaba tomando actitudes y acciones que usualmente no hacía, pero todo era una apuesta y no debía olvidarlo… Y ahí estaba él, manejando al apartamento de Kasumi más por sentimiento que por obligación de una apuesta… Al doblar la esquina no observó ningún automóvil conocido… Estacionó y con sólo un leve movimiento de cabeza saludó al guardia de seguridad… Ya una vez arriba, tocó la puerta… La puerta se abrió y se encontró con Shido, quién lo miró de arriba abajo…

-"¿Qué haces aquí Midou?"

-"No tengo porque darte explicaciones"

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido y colocar su mano para evitar que Shido le cerrara la puerta…

-"Quiero verla"

Sostuvieron sus miradas por un tiempo hasta que Shido le dejó pasar… Al entrar Ban echó una mirada rápida al apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas…

-Caminando a la habitación de Kasumi- "Está dormida"

Pudo sentir la presencia de Shido detrás de él una vez que pisó la habitación… Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que entraba ahí… La habitación era de buen tamaño, a mano izquierda había un armario y la única ventana donde entraba la luz de la Luna y al lado de ésta una silla donde suponía que estaba Shido sentado vigilándola; a su derecha un espejo de cuerpo entero y la puerta de lo que era el tocador y frente a él, ahí en la gran cama, estaba ella… Se veía tan pálida, agotada, respiraba con algo de dificultad… Como un imán atraído a otro se sentó al pie de la cama con toda la delicadeza posible para no despertarla… Sintió un deseo incontrolable de abrazarla pero se contuvo…

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- Sin quitarle la mirada

-Shido se recostó del marco de la puerta- "Desde hace días ella no se encontraba bien, aunque me lo negó muchas veces, no comía bien, estaba algo pálida"

-"Por eso la has estado mirando de esa forma desde hace días"

-Ignorando el comentario- "Pero esta mañana le costó levantarse de la cama, y tenía fiebre alta… Pero todo empeoró cuando le vino las nauseas, de un momento a otro comenzó a vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre y luego perdió el conocimiento"

-"Y fue cuando la llevaste al hospital"- Dejó de verla y volteó su mirada a Shido- "¿Qué dijeron los médicos?"

-Ahora era éste quien la miraba a ella- "Una úlcera péptica, que al complicarse produce una hemorragia digestiva… Le mandaron reposo y antibióticos"

-"¿Cómo se comportó mi padre?"

No sabía porque había hecho esa pregunta, su boca simplemente soltó la pregunta…

-"Se encargó de todo… No la trajo personalmente al apartamento porque debía que resolver algo en la oficina y luego regresó"

Quedaron en silencio… Hasta que el incesante vibrar de un celular lo rompió

-"Dígame"- Bajó un poco el tono de la voz- "Está dormida"-Miró a Ban y entrecerró los ojos- "Si puedo ir para allá… Pero no envíe a nadie, sé con quien dejarla… Estará en buenas manos"- Se escuchó palabras desde el otro lado de la línea y luego silencio… Shido guardó el celular- "Tengo que irme por un rato"

-Interrumpiéndolo- "Ve… Yo me quedaré con ella"

Sin decir más salió del apartamento…

Al menos ya había pasado una hora desde que Shido se había ido, sólo había dado pequeños paseos dentro de la habitación para estirar sus piernas, se sentía un poco relajado al saber que no había signos de que la chica tuviera fiebre… Pudo ver cómo con dificultad cambiaba de posición y abría lentamente los ojos…

-"Buenas bella durmiente"- Habló casi en un susurro pero no dejó de regalarle una sonrisa

-"¿Midou?"- Un poco taciturna y sorprendida

-"El mismo"- Se acercó y se sentó cerca de ella- "Vine a visitarte y estabas dormida, Shido tuvo que salir… Así que en estos momentos soy tu enfermero"

La chica hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y cerró un poco los ojos…

-"¿Necesitas algo?"

-Aún con los ojos cerrados- "No gracias Midou, sólo me siento cansada"

-"Sigue durmiendo, aquí estaré, cerca de ti… Cuidando tu sueño"- Con ternura

Kasumi abrió sus ojos y lo miró con curiosidad, con dificultad se sentó… Ban tomó una de las almohadas y con suma delicadeza se la coloco a ella en la espalda

-"¿Más cómoda?"

Sólo sonrió como respuesta, tenía que admitir que ver a Ban la había animado un poco… Sintió la mano del chico tocar su frente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, su piel se erizó al sentir ese gesto del chico…

-"Te ves hermosa sonriendo… Deberías hacerlo más a menudo"

-"Gracias"

-"Estoy encantado de cuidarte"- Tomó otra almohada que quedaba libre ahora acomodándose al lado de ella-"Tengo una curiosidad, ¿Cómo aprendiste a trabajar con fuego?"

Buscó un tema de conversación donde pudiera saber más de ella, por alguna razón sus momentos a solas en el Honky Tonk no eran tan acogedores como para sacar a flote el pasado de ninguno, había conocido un poco sobre sus gustos musicales, su amplio conocimiento sobre el arte y cultura… Y lograron que no haya tanta tensión en el aire entre ellos… La chica tardó un poco en contestar

-Con cierta duda- "Era artista circense"

-Con un poco de sorpresa- "¿En serio?... ¿Qué otras cosas hacías dentro del circo?"

-"Mi especialidad era cualquier acto que incluyera fuego, ya sea con malabares, con clavas, hula hula de fuego… Sin embargo tuve que aprender otras disciplinas por si me necesitaban de suplente como danza acrobática, danza en telas… En realidad debías saber de todo un poco"

-La curiosidad de Ban aumentó, no quería perder esta oportunidad ahora que estaba logrando conocer un poco su pasado- "¿Y cómo terminaste en un circo?"

-La chica se volteó y lo miró a los ojos- "Soy huérfana… Y quería salir del orfanato, así que un día se presentó este circo en la ciudad y le pedí al dueño que me diera trabajo de lo que fuera y así fue como terminé en el circo"

-"Mmm"- Quedó pensativo, hasta que preguntó- "Tengo un problema con tu historia… Si creciste en un circo… Tu educación, tu oratoria, tu pronunciación, no es la de una persona huérfana ni de clase obrera… Es de clase alta… Te he observado, eres una persona que sabe de etiqueta, eres de clase y te desenvuelves con elegancia y gracia"

-La chica rió un poco- "¡Vaya!, me alegra saber que no ves sólo mi cuerpo"- Su voz fue un poco sarcástica, sólo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa pícara-"Eso se lo debo a Lady Scarlett, era la esposa del dueño, me tomó como su aprendiz… Ella me enseñó a leer, a escribir… Me enseñó modales, un poco de francés… Fue como mi madre… Siempre me hablaba de la cultura del país que visitábamos, juntas íbamos a los museos y un día por semana nos reuníamos para hablar de libros"

-"Eso explica muchas cosas"- Estaba completamente interesado, jamás imaginó algo como eso… Volvió a revisar la temperatura de la chica con su mano dejándola un poco más de lo que necesitaba- "¿Qué salió mal?"

-La chica suspiró- "El circo quebró luego de un accidente que tuvimos en una función"- Sus mirada se vació- "Todos estábamos devastados, todos quedamos en la calle, se volvió un infierno sobrevivir y en los tiempos de necesidad el ser humano está dispuesto a vender su alma… Un día desperté encadenada en una casa desconocida… Me habían vendido a una familia… Para ganar dinero vendían mi cuerpo… Y así fue como me convertí en esclava"

Ban tomó dulcemente la mano de Kasumi y depositó un beso en ella… Su cuerpo estaba lleno de rabia contra aquél que la había vendido, contra todo aquel que tocó su cuerpo, sintió rabia de él mismo.

-"¿Cómo llegaste a mi padre?"

Necesitaba conocer la conexión entre ellos, era el punto clave para entender más la relación entre ellos… Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño brinco de susto a su lado… Reviso el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, suspiró y lo ignoró…

-"¿Es ella verdad?"- Su voz sonó triste… Se sintió culpable

-"Si"- No quiso mentirle, ella estaba siendo sincera en ese momento, no debía ser injusto…

-"Contéstale"

-"No quiero"

-"Hazlo"- Cuando Ban estaba dispuesto a contestar ella le puso su mano en la boca- "Contéstale"

Con expresión malcriada obedeció… Mientras Kasumi, de manera pausada, volvía a acostarse…

-"¿Aló?"- Su voz sonaba monótona- "Lo siento Himiko pero estoy cansado… Te veré mañana en la oficina"- Cerró el teléfono celular y suspiró- "Lo siento"

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?"- Intentó sonar tranquila pero se moría de los celos, sólo quería que no se acabara la noche, no quería volver a la realidad y esa llamada era un recordatorio de la realidad

-"No lo sé… Solo sentí que debía hacerlo"

Acomodó su almohada y se acostó junto a Kasumi… Quiso tocar su piel, la luz que entraba por la ventana la hacía parecer de porcelana, con su dedo medio comenzó a acariciar su cara… Kasumi se perdió en esos ojos azules y sintió como su corazón se aceleró un poco por el roce… Sintió como los dedos de él la obligaban a cerrar los ojos…

-Se acercó a su oído y susurró- "Necesitas descansar"

Ella con cierta inseguridad tomó la mano de él… Ban depositó nuevamente un beso en su mano… Y así se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin del Capítulo**


	7. Besos

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime

**NOTA: **Gracias a todas esas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic… Apoyenme con un Review!... También quisiera desearles FELIZ AÑO, todo lo mejor para ustedes!

**Capítulo VI: Besos**

Se sentía angustiado por alguna razón… En realidad, no le sorprendía… ¿Quién no se sentiría de esa manera al tener una reunión privada con Kurodo Akabane?... Había recibido una llamada esa mañana pidiendo una reunión privada… Que tenía que darle una información importante y valiosa… Tomó asiento en su escritorio… Masajeó un poco sus sienes, no había dormido bien pensando en Kasumi… Le preocupaba su salud… Tal vez comenzaba a tomarle algo de aprecio… El teléfono repicó, reviso su reloj… Puntual… Era carácterístico de él…

-Tocando el botón que da a la línea de su secretaria-"Señor Kaiser… Aquí está el Señor Akabane"

-"Hágalo pasar… Una vez entre a la oficina no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo… Eso incluye al Señor Kagami… ¿Entendido?"

-"Si señor"

-"Gracias"

Era un ser muy silencioso… Pudo ver como entraba a su oficina y colocarse frente a él sin hacer el menor ruido…

-"Buenos días Señor Der Kaiser"

-"Buenos días Señor Akabane… Tome asiento"

-Sonrió- "Espero no haber molestado su sueño esta mañana"

-Le molestaba la palabrería innecesaria- "No… Para nada, ya me encontraba despierto"

-"¿Cómo sigue la señorita Tetsu?"

Era impresionante la manera en que manejaba información, ya sabía sobre la enfermedad de Kasumi… Y a veces la rapidez con que conseguía la información le asustaba…

-"Mejor… Gracias"

-"Imagino que querrá saber porqué lo cité tan temprano"

-"Tengo mucha curiosidad"

Se puso algo tenso… Normalmente era él que producía ese efecto sobre la gente… Sin embargo, Akabane lograba lo contrario…

-"Bueno… Tengo dos informaciones que darle… Una sobre el joven Midou"

Guardó silencio… No podía mostrarse impaciente… Por su lado Akabane, sonrió y continuo.

-"El joven Midou ha hecho una apuesta con Haruki Emishi… Dicha apuesta incluye a la señorita Tetsu"

-"Explícate"- Se apoyó sobre el respaldar de su asiento

-Rió un poco-"Imaginé que no estaba al tanto… La apuesta consiste en que el joven Midou logre tener relaciones con la Señorita Tetsu, y que ella lo elija a él. Sin trucos. Es decir, que por voluntad propia elija al joven Midou sobre usted"

Por alguna razón no sintió molestia… Aunque fuera su propio hijo quien intentara quitarle a Kasumi… No sintió traición… Sabía perfectamente que esto era una cosa de niños… Y que Kasumi estaba demasiado controlada para caer… Tal vez participaría en el juego… Al fin y al cabo… Era tan orgulloso como su hijo…

-"¿Sabes cuáles son los beneficios de la apuesta?"- Sonrió de manera con complicidad

-"Si el joven Midou gana la apuesta el señor Emishi presentaría la renuncia de la Señorita Tetsu del Honky Tonk, así tenga que pasar sobre usted, además tendrá el beneficio de permanecer y consumir gratis en el local… Sin embargo, si el joven Midou pierde la apuesta tendrá que dejar a la Señorita Kasumi con usted, abandonar su entrada al Honky Tonk y sus jugueteos románticos… Establecer una relación seria con la Señorita Kudo"

Debía averiguar como fue la conexión de los dos… Y así participar en tan entretenido juego…

-"Señor Akabane, ¿alguna de las dos conoce la apuesta?"

-"Tanto la señorita Tetsu como la señorita Kudo desconocen la apuesta… Lo mismo ocurre con el señor Fuyuki… Inclusive el señor Kagami desconoce el asunto"

-"¿Quiénes saben esto?"

-"El señor Amano…"

-Rió-"Era de esperarse… Es el mejor amigo de mi hijo"

-"El señor Wang… Y por supuesto el señor Emishi"

-"A Ban no le conviene que el señor Fuyuki sepa esta información… Cualquier acercamiento con ella quedará nulo… Señor Akabane, por favor averigue si ya ha tenido contacto con Kasumi"

-"Tuvieron contacto antes de la apuesta"- Sacó dos sobre de su chaleco, abrió uno, sacó unas fotografía y se las dio a Der Kaiser-"Esas fotos fueron tomadas antes de establecerce la apuesta, el joven Midou se había interesado en la señorita Tetsu una semana antes de conocer que era su amante, intentó lograr alguna conversación con ella pero la señorita Tetsu fue bastante recia en aceptar"

-"No esperaba menos de ella… ¿Ella le comentó que era mi amante?"

-"No… El joven Midou lo evidenció con sus propios ojos una noche en que estuvo en el Honky Tonk y la señorita Kasumi se presentó en la tarima, al bajarse ella se reunió con usted"

Sintió unas ganas de reírse de manera incontrolada… Su hijo se estaba metiendo en un juego sin sentido… Kasumi nunca lo traicionaría… La ignorancia es una bendición… Si en algún momento se aburriría de ella tal vez se la dejaría… Pero en estos momento ella era de ÉL y de nadie más…

-"¿Cuándo es el plazo?"

-"Hasta el desfile del señor Fuuchouin"

-"Perfecto"

Se sintió victorioso… Y no había participado en el juego… Aún…

-"No debería reír tan victorioso… No debería subestimar al joven Midou… Además hay otro asunto que debería ocupar su total atención pero esta vez relacionado al señor Kagami"

-"¿Qué quiere decir?"

-Le pasa el otro sobre- "El señor Kagami le ha estado mintiendo"

**/OOO/**

Sentía que se quedaba dormido en cualquier lado… Se laventó varias veces durante la noche, se mantenía en constante vigilía, quería saber si Kasumi se mantenía estable… Luego muy temprano en la mañana sólo fue a su casa a darse una ducha, cambiarse e ir a la oficina… Había tenido una reunión con su padre, Paul, Maria Noches y Himiko para dar un informe sobre el resultado de la reunión con los ejecutivos extranjeros… Habían logrado el trato… Analizaban todas las condiciones impuestas y demás… Luego de esa reunión sostuvo otra sólo con Paul ya que debía ponerlo al tanto por su ausencia… Ahora almorzaba con Himiko quien hablaba de algo, no podría estar seguro, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dormirse ahí mismo… Además quería llamar a Kasumi y preguntarle como se sentía… Si estaba sola, si necesitaba de su compañía… Pero no se la había podido presentar la ocasión…

-"Ban, ¿Me estás prestando atención?"

-"Por supuesto"

Mintió… No tenía la más mínima idea…

-"Pues, eso me gustaría hacer… Deberíamos llegar juntos… Creo que es tiempo que mostremos nuestra relación a la gente"- Mientras comía tranquilamente

Ban se atragantó… Se maldijo así mismo por no prestar atención a la conversación… ¿Mostrar su relación?... Sería perder a Kasumi… Espera… ¿Estaba pensando en perder a Kasumi?... Volvió a maldecirse…

-¡BAN!

Sus ojos se mostraron molestos… La entendía…

-"Ban estás muy disperso ultimamente… Pensé que era por Ginji pero algo pasa y no es eso"

-"He estado cansado Himiko… Todo está bien"

La chica se levantó… Cerró con llave la oficina… Una vez frente a Ban comenzó a quitarse su camisa de manera sensual… Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó… Lo besó con toda la pasión que pudo… Sintió como sus labios se separaban y con aún más agilidad Ban la estaba bajando con delicadeza de su regazo…

-"Lo siento Himiko… Por favor acomódate"

No la miraba a los ojos, sabía que Ban se sentía apenado e incómodo por pedirle que se acomodara… La estaba rechazando… Sin ser grosero… Pero eso la estaba hiriendo, desde que estaba con Ban nunca la había rechazado… ¿Por qué la rechazaba?... Algo pasaba y necesitaba averiguarlo… Sintió como los labios de él tocaban su frente… Lo siguió con la mirada para luego ver cómo salía de ahí… Mientras ella permanecía en shock…

**/OOO/**

Habían tenido un extenso exámen de Literatura, así que le invitó un helado a Sakura al salir… Quería animarla un poco, aún estaba asustadiza y decaíada por lo acontecido el día anterior, cosa que afectó su desempeño en el exámen… Caminaban por una plaza ubicada cercana a la Mugenjyō Company, el ambiente estaba bullicioso, se podía oír el ir y venir de los automóviles, la risa y voces de las otras personas en la plaza, el mover de las hojas con la brisa… Sin duda un ambiente muy agradable…

-"Gracias por el helado Maku-chan"- Mientras probababa un poco

-"No te procupes"

Probó del suyo, en realidad lo compró porque Sakura insistió, sintió la mirada de ella clavados en él…

-Sus ojos brillaron- "Kawaiiiiiiii"

Se sintió apenado por la reacción de la chica…

-"Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-Sonrojándose y continuando el caminar- "Mejor… Además Kazuki-san dijo que si volvía a ocurrir haría algo al respecto"

-"¿Se lo comentaste a al señor Fuuchouin?... ¿Y a tu hermano?"

-La chica comenzó a reír- "Si se lo comento a mi hermano esos chicos estarían muertos en este instante… Y tú, ¿se lo comentaste a tu padre?"

-"A mi padre si… Tuve que convencerlo de no ir a la escuela pero le dije que si pasaría algo se lo permitiría… Sin embargo a mi hermano no, creo que ahorita necesita centrarse en otras cosas"

-"¿Le has dicho a tu padre que te molestan en la escuela?"

-"No"

Guardaron silencio… Decirle eso sería cambiar de escuela y no podría dejar sola a Sakura… Necesitaba resolver ese asunto él solo… Si interviniera su padre sería peor para él… Miró de reojo a Sakura y pudo ver como lágrimas caían de su rostro…

-Se detuvo- "Debes irte Maku-chan… Eres más inteligente que ellos y eres un gran chico… No permitas que te lastimen"

-"No puedo hacerlo"

-"¡Claro que puedes!"- El llanto de la chica fue más obvio- "No quedarte por más tiempo es ponerte en mayor peligro"

-"No puedo"

-"¡No seas testarudo!"- Estaba desesperada

-"No puedo irme y dejarte sola… Me prometí a mi mismo que te protegería con todas mis fuerzas"

Se dejó llevar y con un dulce abrazo los dos compartieron su primer dulce beso…

**/OOO/**

Se sentía como un idiota… Había rechazado a Himiko… Y había huido como un cobarde… Se maldijo millones de veces… Era una mujer hermosa pero no sintió que debía poseerla, en el momento que la besó no hubo la chispa que siempre existía con ella… Se había apagado y en ese momento su mente le dibujó a Kasumi… Esto debía acabarse, la quería… La quería para él… Y esto no parecía avanzar… No era justo que su cuerpo le hiciera esto porque mientras él rechaza a Hiniko e intenta estar con Kasumi ésta última estaba con su padre… Ahora entendía cuando la misma Kasumi decía que era una locura…

-"Oye Ban-chan… ¿No podrías bajar la velocidad?"

Un chibi-Ginji le jalaba la manga del saco como un niño pequeño… Tenía razón estaba excediendo el límite de velocidad. Había olvidado de la presencia del rubio, apenas había salido de la compañía decidió buscar a Ginji… Necesitaba entretenerse, alejar sus pensamientos…

-"Ban-chan vamos a detenernos allá… Tienen buenos postres"

No pudo evitar sonreír, el chibi-Ginji miraba la repostería con ojos brillantes… Menos mal que estaba a su lado, definitivamente sabía cambiarle el humor.

Pasaron un buen rato en la repostería, se animaban entre ellos, pasaban ese tiempo especial, el tiempo de dos hermanos… Sin embargo, el ojiazul sabía que algo no andaba bien con Ginji, éste cada vez estaba más pálido y sudoroso… Insistía que todo esta bien… Pero no podía estar bien, su apetito disminuyó notablemente de un momento a otro…

-"Disculpame Ban-chan"

Ginji se levantó de la pequeña mesa y se dirigio al lavado mientras era seguido por los ojos de Ban… La situación no le estaba gustando, sabía que Ginji le ocultaba algo… Pasaron cinco, diez minutos y Ginji no regresaba… Su paciencia se culminó a los quince minutos así que se dirigió al lavado… No era muy grande sólo habían dos cubículos y dos lavamanos, la decoración muy sencilla… Su corazón se acelero cuando reconoció la ropa de Ginji... Al abrir el cubículo ahí estaba el rubio, tirado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo.

-"Lo siento Ban-chan… No pude levantarme"

Su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable, estaba demasiado pálido, sudaba aunque Ginji insistía que tenía frío… Colocó el brazo de Ginji alrededor de su cuello, como pudo lo puso en pie y lo ayudó a salir de ahí, cuando se acercaron a la mesa depositó el dinero de la cuenta… Llevó a Ginji hasta el automóvil, una vez él adentro comprobó que el rubio ardía en fiebre… Buscó desesperadamente su celular a la vez que arrancaba el automóvil…

-"Fuyuki… Ginji está sufriendo de un episodio de abstinencia, llama a Paul y avísale que lo estoy llevando al hospital"- Escuchó atento a lo que le decía si interlocutor- "Demonios, tienes razón… Iré para allá, no tardaré demasiado"

Cuando llegó al edificio de Kasumi, ya Shido estaba en la puerta esperando, entre los dos subieron a Ginji hasta el apartamento de Kasumi… Con sumo cuidado lo depositaron en el sofá.

-"Shido-kun"- Kasumi quien salía de su habitación se interrumpió al ver la escena- "¿Qué le sucede a Amano?"

-"Sindrome de Abstinecia"- La voz de Ban sonaba apurada… Le quitaba los zapatos a su amigo

-"Recuéstalo en mi cama"

-"Necesitas descansar"- Esta vez era la voz de Shido

Kasumi se acercó a Ginji y le tocó la frente…

-"Está ardiendo… Déjame ayudar"

Las manos de Ban tocaron su rostro, su corazón se aceleró y pudo sentir la energía que Shido desprendía…

-"Sirena… Necesitas descansar… Estás tan pálida como Ginji"

Y con la misma rápidez con que se había acercado a ella, se había alejado… Se quedó sorprendida por el gesto… Aunque la voz de Ginji la sacó de su ensismamiento

-Tartamudeando un poco- "Lo siento mucho Kasumi-chan, estoy molestando tu descanso"

-"No digas tonterías Amano"- Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado- "Midou ve y prepara la bañera, necesitamos bajarle la fiebre como de lugar… Shido tráeme un balde con agua y un paño, luego tráele ropa de tu departamento que se pueda colocar una vez que lo saquemos de la bañera"

**/OOO/**

Luego de una larga lucha, lograron bajarle la fiebre a Ginji, poco a poco los escalofríos fueron cesando, en esos momento el rubio descansaba agotado en la habitación… Kasumi por su lado se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Shido luego que éste la obligara a descansar… Solo se escuchaba la voz de Ban quien conversaba por teléfono…

-"Paul viene en camino… Está de acuerdo con nosotros, Ginji debería quedarse esta noche aquí"- Mientras tomaba asiento frente a Shido y Kasumi

-"Llevaré a Kasumi a mi departamento, así podrá descansar… ¿Quién se quedará con él?"

-"Yo me quedaré… Le dirá a Makubex que pasará la noche en mi casa… Mi padre creerá que estoy en casa de Ginji"

El silencio reinó, pero el ambiente era algo pesado… Miró a Kasumi, definitivamente no se cansaba de observarla mientras dormía... Sintió celos, quería tenerla en sus brazos, el resto de la gente parecía tan alcanzable para ella y él cada vez más distante. Aunque le encantaba como sonaba su apellido cuando ella lo pronunciaba le irritaba que aún no lo llamara por su nombre.

-"Los celos que sientes en este momento ahórratelos para tu padre"

-Su voz sonaba segura, sus ojos se clavaron en Shido- "¿Mi padre la ama?"

-"No"- Analizó su respuesta- "Sólo obtiene lo que necesita de ella"

-"¿Y ella?"

Shido miró a Kasumi con melancolía…

-"No lo ama… Hace lo mismo que tu padre, obtiene lo que necesita"- Suspiró- "Sólo de eso se basa su relación"

**Fin del Capítulo**


	8. Ángeles y Demonios

**Mi Placer Culpable**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine

(*) Personaje original del Manga y que no fue presentado en el anime

**Capítulo VIII: Ángeles y Demonios.**

Cuando ella despertó tardó un poco en recordar donde estaba, miró a sus alrededores. Al mirar el buró vio la foto de Shido y Natsumi su hermana menor. Cierto, estaba en el apartamento de Shido. Se sentía un poco débil y con nauseas, le molestaba sentirse débil. Respiró profundo. Se preguntó como seguiría Amano, el chico la estaba pasando mal, pero estaba segura que se recuperaría. Su mente se concentró en Midou, el también debería estar en un momento difícil, encargarse de su amigo, tomar el puesto de Paul, haberse quedado con ella la noche anterior. La cuidó y se quedó junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y recordó como Ban había tocado su frente para medir su temperatura, luego como había tomado su cara, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tenía que admitirlo Ban Midou le atraía pero era intocable, además el amor… No existía. Revisó su celular que estaba al lado de la fotografía. Tenía un mensaje de Ban: _"Buenos días Sirena, espero que hayas descansado"_, Emishi debió darle el número porque dudaba enormemente que Shido lo haría. El otro mensaje era de K.K.: _"Iré a verte esta noche muñeca"_. Sintió escalofríos, desde hace algunos días no sabía nada de él y eso la alegraba. Lágrimas… Sus mejillas se llenaron de ellas. Lo detestaba.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"

La voz de Shido la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente intentó borrar las lágrimas de su rostro. A la vez que ocultaba su celular.

-"Tuve una pesadilla"- Su sonrisa era forzada- "Buenos días Shido-Kun"

-"Te traje algo para desayunar"

No se había percatado que el hombre llevaba en su mano una bandeja. Cuando se acercó eran algunas de las cosas que podía comer. Aunque en su mayoría fueran líquidas.

-"Gracias"- Mordió su labio- "Disculpa por las molestias Shido"

-"Tonterías"- Su voz fue seria… Se sentó al borde de la cama- "Come, lo necesitas"

-"Shido-kun… ¿Por qué no hablas de tu hermana?"

Tenía mucha curiosidad. Shido cuidaba de ella como un hermano mayor, pero no hablaba de su hermana menor, ni siquiera la trataba.

-"Porque nunca nos comportamos como unos hermanos… Desde pequeños no fuimos muy unidos… Además Natsumi era muy problemática, la defendía pero llegó un momento que me cansé… No quería terminar como ella"

-"¿Murió?"- Su voz sonaba apenada

-"No… Pero se convirtió en una persona vacía, sin rumbo. No quería caer en el círculo vicioso de su vida."

-"Como yo"- Bajando la mirada.

-Su tono fue molesto- "No te compares con ella… Tus circunstancias son distintas, fuiste arrastrada a ello sin consentimiento… Natsumi hizo todo consciente y por propias decisiones"- Suspiró- "Así que la alejé. Aunque Ginji no corrió con la misma suerte"- Su voz sonaba triste

-"¿Amano?"

-"Si. No estoy seguro si fue ella la culpable de que comenzara a drogarse, pero estoy seguro que tampoco ayudó a que saliera de ellas. De lo que estoy seguro es que la razón por la cual Ginji tuvo la sobredosis fue por ella"

-"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"- No quería sonar muy curiosa

-"El día que Ginji sufrió la sobredosis recibí una llamada de ella, diciendome que había cometido un error con Ginji, luego trancó. Cuando llegué a la casa de él ya Midou se lo había llevado… Lo demás ya lo sabes"

-"Gracias por compartir esto conmigo… Es triste como ella no supo apreciar el gran hermano que tiene"

Ninguno volvió a decir más nada….

**/OOO/**

Se sonrojaba por cada cosa, gesto, palabra que pudiera hacer Sakura. Después del ayer, quería estar con ella aún más. La chica tomaba su mano, pudo sentir en los pasillos las miradas del resto de los estudiantes, asombro total y por supuesto los murmullos de las palabras caprichosas y mal intencionadas. A ella no parecía importarle. A él tampoco. Esas personas eran unas desconocidas así que no podrían entender. Se debatía si pedirle que fuera su novia o no. No quería presionar a la chica o ponerla incómoda. Pero tampoco quería dar a entender que no le era importante. Se atrevería, pero esperaría el tiempo perfecto. Ella merecía algo perfecto. La hora de salida llegó, Sakura insistió que la acompañara a aprovarse varios de los vestidos que Kazuki había confeccionado y que utilizaría en el desfile. Mientras caminaban rumbo al taller de Kazuki, se detuvieron a comprar unos dulces para compartir. La tienda estaba en una pequeña callejuela.

-"¿Segura que Kazuki no se molestará?"

Cuando ella fue a responder su boca fue tapada, su cuerpo inmovilizado. Él sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Luego como era asediado por más golpes haciendo que cayera al suelo. Intentaba protegerse la cara con las manos, a la vez que intentaba ver a Sakura. La chica lloraba, hacía toda la resistencia posible, pero no soltaban el agarre y veía como Makubex era brutalmente golpeado. Intentaba levantarse desesperadamente del suelo, se sentía aturdido así que como pudo lanzó una pata. Sintió el roce, había dado en el blanco. Luego tomó otra de las piernas que lo golpeaban y con toda sus fuerzas jaló haciendo que su oponente perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Sin embargo su tercer oponente lo tomó por el cuello y comenzaba a ahogarlo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzó un codazo en el estómago a su captor. Pero eran demasiados para él, así que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos lograron controlarlo y continuaron con su tarea. Sakura desesperada le dio un pisotón a quien la agarraba haciendo que liberara su boca. Grito… Gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Cuando su atacante intentó silenciarla nuevamente con su mano ella la mordió… Y volvió a gritar…

Surgió efecto. Pronto se asomaron varias personas que luego corrían a socorrerlos.

-"Vámonos… Vámonos, ya tuvieron lo que se merecían"

Los atacantes salieron huyendo. Sin embargo uno de ellos no llegó muy lejos, fue capturado por dos hombres. Mientras Sakura gateaba llorosa a ver a Makubex.

-"¿Makubex?... Resiste por favor?"- Lo tomó entre sus brazos

¿Por qué pasaban estas cosas?, ¿Cuál era el motivo de este castigo?... No era justo.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Sus palabras fueron un susurro. Él estaba ahí todo golpeado y preguntaba si ella estaba bien, ¿cómo no quererlo?

-"No hables. Ahorra un poco las fuerzas ya llamé a una ambulancia… ¿Necesitan que llame a alguno de sus representantes?, pueden tomar mi celular si gustan"

La voz prevenía de un amable señor quien le extendía su celular a Sakura. Sus cabellos eran castaños algo largos, sus ojos eran color morado, llevaba unas gafas y vestía un largo abrigo blanco el cual llevaba cerrado. Se mostraba muy preocupado.

-"Lo mejor es no moverlo para evitar lesionarlo más"- El señor insistía en prestar su celular- "Mi nombre es Yukihiko Miroku, disculpa mi falta de modales"- Viendo la confusión de la chica

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar.

**/OOO/**

Había pasado todo el día con Ginji, sin duda parecía estar mejor. Un poco débil pero al menos comía como siempre. Estaban en la casa del rubio, ya que no habría más nadie ahí, Makubex estaría en la escuela y Paul en la oficina. Habían pasado la gran parte del día jugando videojuegos, o viendo películas. Ginji dormía cortos lapsos de media hora o una hora completa, donde Ban aprovechaba y leía. Las cosas cambiaron cuando recibieron una llamada de Paul diciendo que Makubex estaba en el hospital. Estuvieron con él el resto de la tarde haciéndole compañía. Todos pasaron para preguntarle como se sentía. Con gran esfuerzo logramos que se animara un poco al igual que Sakura, quien no quería alejarse de Él. Entre una cosa y la otra se había hecho de noche.

-"La hora de visita ha terminado"

La enfermera esperó que todos salieramos de la habitación. Pensaban pasar la noche en casa de Ginji, ya que Ban aún lo veía débil.

-"Oye Ban-chan"

Un chibi-Ginji comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Mientras abrochaba su cinturón y el de Ginji.

-"¿Crees que sea muy tarde?"

-"¿Para qué?"

Esta vez encendía el motor del automóvil.

-"Para visitar a Kasumi-Chan y a Shido… Quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron ayer por mi"

-"¿Eso quieres?"

El chibi-Ginji puso los ojos más grandes que pudo con mirada de cachorrito.

-"Está bien"

Disfrutaron del camino, había mucha actividad en los alrededores. Sin embargo no tardaron mucho en llegar. Antes de entrar al edificio algo llamó su atención, ahí a poco metros estaba aquella camioneta blanca que había visto cuando trajo a Kasumi la primera vez. Su corazón se aceleró. Algo no estaba bien. Recordó la reacción de ella al ver esa camioneta en aquel momento. Sus instintos se alarmaron.

-"¿Ban-Chan?"

Ginji lo miraba curioso.

-"Vamos"

Se sintió impaciente mientras esperaban el ascensor. Su pecho se agitaba mientras subían, entre más cerca estanban del piso más se alteraba. Sintió la mano de Ginji tomando la suya.

-"¿Ban-chan te encuentras bien?"

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y con apuro comenzó a caminar. Pudo ver un razo de luz saliendo de la puerta de Kasumi, la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Miró a Ginji quien también se mostraba preocupado. Con mucho sigilo abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con una escena terrible. La respiración les faltó. Ahí frente a ellos estaba Kagami sobre Kasumi, quien lloraba desconsolada y era golpeada.

-"¡Oh!... ¡Tenemos pública muñeca!"

Hablaba de manera calmada sin embargo su mirada era perversa. Mientras arremetía otro golpe a la chica.

-"¡Están tan sorprendidos que no pueden moverse!"

-"Basta"

Su voz fue débil y entrecortada.

-"¡CALLATE!"

-"Suéltala"

Su voz sonó como un rugido. Sin embargo la respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonora carcajada.

-"¡Pero que hermosa escena!"- Su ironía aumentó- "Tranquilo, prometo que no le quedarán marcas ni moretones" Mostró sus manos que estaban envueltas en tela.- "Además ella me pertenece"

Sus manos tocaron sus piernas de manera sádica, luego se detuvieron en sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello.

-"¿Quieres oirla gritar?... Adoro cuando lo hace"

Su cuerpo fue inyectado hacia atrás. Recibió otro impacto. Se defendió pero la furia y fuerza de Ban eran mayores. Cayó sobre la mesa de té, destrozándose con el impacto. Ban estaba ciego de la furia. Su cuerpo batallaba por instinto. Sólo quería destrozarlo. Había levantado sus manos contra una mujer, ni el más cobardes de los cobardes haría eso. Fue detenido… Sintió cómo unos brazos forcejeaban por alejarlo.

-"Suéltame que lo mataré"

Logró propinarle una patada antes que lo terminaran de alejar.

-"Ya basta Midou"

Shido. Era Shido quien lo separaba de Kagami. Apenas soltó, Shido se abalanzó contra Kagami tomándolo por la camisa y golpeándolo contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

-"Escúchame muy bien desgraciado… Te irás de aquí y no volverás… Si no lo haces ayudaré con gusto a Midou y borraremos tu existencia"- Su voz también parecía más la de un león que la de un humano

Lo empujó hacía la entrada.

-"Ella me pertenece… Esto no se quedará así"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desparecer… Ginji estaba en el suelo abrazando a Kasumi, quien no paraba de llorar y temblar. En microsengundos Ban ya estaba al lado de los dos.

-"Ban-Chan, está ardiendo en fiebre"

Shido salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. Kasumi empujó con poca fuerzas a Ban, sentía unas náuseas terribles, sintió como por su garganta subía un líquido caliente. Sangre. Era de esperarse, hace dos noches estuvo en emergencia. Ban arrebató de los brazos de Ginji a Kasumi. Tenía que llevarla al hospital. Tenían que revisarla, ¿Y si algún golpe pudo empeorar su estómago?, además estaba demasiado alterada.

-"No Ban… No me lleves… Por favor"

Se detuvo a mirarla. La chica se veía mal y Ginji tenía toda la razón ardía en fiebre. Lo correcto sería llevarla.

-"Sólo necesito calmarme"

Su voz sonaba extremadamente débil. Y sin más perdió el conocimiento.

**/OOO/**

Se sentía demasiado adolorida, intentó cambiarse de posición pero el dolor se lo impidió. Sed, tenía mucha sed. Su estómago ardía. Abrío los ojos con pesadez. Aún estaba oscuro.

-"¿Necesitas algo?"

Sus ojos chocaron con los azules de Ban quien se había acercado a ella.

-"Agua"

Vio como la figura de Ban se perdía y a los poco segundos regresaba con un vaso de agua. Intentó acomodarse nuevamente pero el dolor era muy fuerte. Sintió los brazos de Ban como la sentaban y la colocaban cómoda. Estudió a Ban mientras se tomaba el líquido. Se veía terriblemente cansado. Tuvo una pequeña sensación de Deja Vú, su mente le dibujó aquella noche donde también se había quedado para cuidarla.

-"¿Estamos solos?"

-"No. Ginji duerme en el sofá. Shido fue a hablar con mi padre y no ha vuelto."

Su voz no sonaba cansada, eso le pareció curioso.

-"¿Con tu padre?"

Mordió sus labios con nerviosismo. Eso no estaba bien, ¿cómo explicarían la presencia de Ban y Ginji?... Der Kaiser no era idiota. Sintió los dedos de Ban en su barbilla.

-"No te preocupes ahora, nosotros sabemos que le diremos… Necesitas descansar"

Duda. Pudo ver en los ojos de Ban la duda. Algo le perturbaba. Algo quería saber.

-"¿Qué quiso decir Kagami?"-Observó como Ban apretaba sus puños- "¿Cómo es eso que le perteneces?"

Bajó la mirada. No tenía sentido ocultarlo. Algún día lo sabría.

-Respiró profundo- "¿Recuerdas cuando te comenté que me convertí en esclava?... Un día esa familia dijo que ya no le era de utilizada, así que me vendieron a un mercader japonés residenciado aquí en Shinjuku. No había mucha diferencia entre él y la familia. Me mantenían encadenada como a un perro, y me tomaba a la fuerza. No muy distinto de Kagami"- Sus ojos dejaron de brillar, vacíos.- "Un día… Tu padre estaba por ahí y me vio"

FLASHBACK

Era una callejuela llena de comerciantes, estaba ubicado en los suburbios de Shinjuku. La gente iba y venía. Estaba bastante concurrido. Der Kaiser siempre pasaba por ahí cuando quería comprar alguna antigüedad. Como siempre Kagami estaba a su lado. Luego de caminar por un rato, algo llamó su atención. Una chica estaba encadenada cerca del puesto de un hombre. Éste era alto, fornido, piel morena, vestía telas caras y estaba forrado de joyas. Ella llevaba su cabellera morada toda alborotada, sus ropas estaban sucias al igual que ella, su cara estaba escondida entre sus brazos. Se acercó al puesto. Supo en el instante que era de esos mercaderes despreciables, su mercancía era buena sin duda, pero su actitud lo delataba.

-"¿En qué puedo servirle?"- Mientras sacaba un tabaco- "Aquí tenemos estas hermosas joyas traídas desde Grecia y éstas de Egipto"

El señor mostraba con maestría sus piezas, sin embargo Der Kaiser no le prestaba atención. Kagami las estudiaba. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la chica.

-"¿Ella está a la venta?"

Sus ojos se expandieron como platos cuando sus dedos señalaban a la chica. Por su lado, la chica subió la mirada. Tenía unos hermosos ojos grises claros. Era hermosa. No merecía estar de esa manera. Debía tenerla más hermosa que a esas joyas.

-"No señor… Ella es sólo mi criada"- Con nervisismo

-"¿Y por qué lleva esa tobillera de plata entonces?... ¿Acaso ese no es el símbolo de una esclava dentro de los suburbios?... ¿No significa que está a la venta?"- Ahora si le dirigió la mirada- "No querrá que lo acuse con la policía por el contrabando de personas"

-"Disculpe… Si… Si… Ella está a la venta"

Los nervios se le estaban quebrando, sudaba y temblaba ligeramente. Der Kaiser se acercó a la chica y se puso a su estatura.

-"Te daré una casa, ropas, trabajo, todo aquello de lo que estás privada en este momento… Sólo tienes que ser sólo mía. Y obedecerme exclusivamente a mi"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-"Acepté… No podría ser peor que mi situación en aquel momento. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando tu padre le pidió a Kagami que se encargara de todo"

Tomó un respiro. Cerró los ojos, no quería llorar. Sintió como Ban tomaba el vaso de sus manos. Al abrirlos ahí estaba él con el vaso lleno. Lo tomó y bebió algunos sorbos. Se quedó mirando el agua como si estuviera perdida.

-"El problema del contrabando de personas es que no sólo se basa en la compra y venta. Tienen sus leyes dentro de ella. Cada persona que es vendida tiene un contrato. Kagami firmó el contrato bajo su nombre e hizo uno falso para que tu padre lo firmara. Quien firme el contrato será dueña de esa persona"- Suspiró- "Eso explica las palabras de Kagami… Sin embargo tu padre no sabe que su contrato es falso"

Se quedó mudo. No sabía que podría decirle. Alejó el vasos de sus manos para tomarlas entre las suyas. Depositó un beso en cada una. Eran tan suaves como su cara.

-"Mi vida está controlada por un pedazo de papel y uno de plata"

-"¿Por qué no has huido?... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para liberarte?"

Kasumi lo miró con ojos curiosos. Se dejó llevar por su impulso, con su dedo índice delineó la quijada de Ban. Se veía realmente preocupado.

-"¿Huir?... ¿Adónde iría?, sería una fugitiva, además no podría quitarme la tobillera ya que tu padre posee la llave. Podría ser capturada por otra persona y volver al estado de antes… Kagami tiene que liberarme o morir. Pero aunque eso suceda quedo en manos de tu padre. Porque aunque sea falso su contrato sigue siendo uno."

En eso momento lo entendió. La apuesta nunca fue para él. No era por su orgullo. Era para y por ella. Por su libertad. No había manera que Emishi supiera lo de Kagami, por lo tanto si Kasumi se enamoraba de él o lo elegía la situación podría ejercer la presión suficiente sobre Der Kaiser y liberarla. Y aunque lo de ellos no funcionara en el futuro ella quedaría libre. Si perdía la apuesta las probabilidades que su padre la liberara disminuirían a menos que se enterara de la apuesta y decidiera liberarla por traición. Se maldijo así mismo. Su egoísmo no tenía límites. Esto nunca fue por él y nunca quiso escuchar. Paul le pidió que se alejara de ella; Ginji le dijo que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ella y Himiko; La misma Kasumi se lo había advertido, _"La ignorancia es una bendición"_. La chica no se había equivocado con esas palabras. Se sintió impotente, se levantó sólo para dar cículos en la habitación. Todos absolutamente TODOS controlaban a Kasumi. Kagami la maltrataba; Su padre la tenía de amante; Trabajaba en el Honky Tonk por órdenes de su padre; Emishi la obligó a tener reuniones con él y mientras que él acostarse con ella por una apuesta. Nadie permitía que tomara sus propias decisiones. Se sintió un idiota. No quería cometer el mismo error que las personas a su no le importaba la apuesta… Solo quería su felicidad. Pensó en su madre y en lo decepcionada que estaría. Se sentó frente a ella y clavó su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, pudo sentir como la chica se tensó por el gesto. Sin embargo no se retiró. Olía a vainilla y su piel era demasiado suave. Algo cayó en su mejilla. Era una lágrima. Se retiró y vio como de los ojos de Kasumi caían lágrimas. No había mucha distancia entre ellos. Con suma delicadeza retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-"¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

-"Ese es el problema… No quiero que te vayas y eso está mal. Pero tengo miedo… No me gusta ser la amante de tu padre pero tampoco quiero volver a ser tratada peor que un perro"- Sus ojos brillaron- "Quédate conmigo por favor"

Sus respiraciones chocaban. Ban posó su frente sobre la de ella. Tomó la cara de la chicha entre sus manos.

-"Te protegeré"- Depositó un beso en su frente-"Ahora necesito que descanses"

-"¿Te quedarás a mi lado?"

-"Si"

La acostó y la abrazó. Hasta que poco a poco ambos quedaron dormidos.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Nota: **Se que fue un poco corto en comparación con los últimos pero creo que fue lo suficientemente intenso… Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia… Nos estamos leyendo…


	9. Citas

_**Mi Placer Culpable**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Ningún personaje en la presente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los empleo para mi recreación y entretenimiento, etc. Estos personajes le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine._

_(*) Personaje original del Manga no presentado en el Anime._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias a todas aquellas personas que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia… _

_-__**Echizenina**__: Gracias por tu review, quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra el yaoi pero hay muuuuchas historias de esa temática cuando hablamos de fanfics sobre GetBackers… Gracias una vez más por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo y sea de tu agrado. ^_^_

_-__**Kazu-Chan**__: Jamás había presenciado alguien que odiara de tal manera a Himiko (O.o)… Respecto a Ginji, solo espera, él ya tendrá su racha de buena suerte… Y sobre Shido y Kasumi, no creas que no lo he pensado (risa malévola) pero puedo decirte que el rol de Shido será uno de los más importantes al final de la trama. _

_-____: Veo que Makubex está ganando fanáticas, pero si quise tocar un poco el tema del "bulling" ya que es una realidad latente entre los adolescentes… Der Kaiser no es tan malo (Creo… Bueno… Sólo un poco)… Lo sé, pronto podrán relajarse un poco, pero no demasiado._

_Ahora si… Disfruten._

_**Capítulo IX: Citas**_

_Estar ahí esperando que su padre llegara lo ponía en su peor humor. Nunca se había equivocado respecto a Kagami, siempre le traía mala espina y que era despreciable pero lo sucedido anoche lo dejaba en menos que escoria__… Se sentía bien que desgraciado quedara al descubierto, ¿Pero a qué precio? Estudió a sus acompañantes; Paul leía el periódico como era costumbre, en su semblante se reflejaba un poco de agotamiento, a su lado en uno de los sofás beige se encontraba Ginji quien se veía aterrado, conocía esa expresión, el rubio intentaba memorizar las mentiras que le dirían a Der Kaiser, mientras frente a ellos estaba un Shido quien tenía la mirada perdida. Suspiró. Ninguno tuvo deseos de dejar sola a Kasumi en el apartamento pero tenía que enfrentarse a su padre y corroborar la historia de Shido. Todos voltearon a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, Der Kaiser se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó asiento. Sólo se escuchó un "Buenos días" proveniente de Paul. Ban intercambió miradas con Ginji quien intentaba aparentar tranquilidad. Shido se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio. Estudió a su padre, no estaba muy diferente a lo que normalmente es, algo que le extraño ya que dada la situación debería estar molesto._

_-"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Ginji?"__- Su voz fue calmada_

_-Todo su cuerpo se tensó, su voz sonó nerviosa- "Mucho mejor Señor Der Kaiser, gracias"_

_-Sonrió de manera divertida, luego su semblante se volvió serio- "Ginji, ¿Podrías decirme que sucedió anoche?"_

_Ban sonrió para si, no esperaba menos de su padre… Der Kaiser sabía que Ginji era muy malo mintiendo__, si ejercía la presión necesaria sabría si decía la verdad o si mentía. En ese momento puso toda su fe para que el rubio no delatara la verdad, el verdadero motivo que los llevó al apartamento de Kasumi ya que eso sería dar más explicaciones y todo se vendría abajo. El rubio por su parte tragó saliva, respiró profundo… Sabía que todo dependería de él, además Ban lo amenazó que si se equivocaba no le permitiría comer ninguno de sus dulces favoritos. Sintió la mirada de su padre en él, Paul también podría ser intimidante en su estilo. Respiró profundo._

_-"Encontramos al señor Kagami golpeando a Kasumi-chan… Digo… A la señorita Kasumi-chan"_

_-"¿Quiénes lo encontraron?"_

_-Intercambió miradas con el castaño- "Ban-chan y yo… Luego Shido-Kun"_

_-Se acomodó en su asiento- "Explícate mejor"_

_-"Yo… Bueno yo…"- El rubio volvió a respirar profundo- "__Yo quería hablar con Shido sobre… Natsumi"- Sintió un vació en el estómago al pronunciar su nombre- "Así que le pedí a Ban-chan que me acompañase, cuando estábamos ya llegando al apartamento de Shido oímos unos gritos así que fuimos a averiguar de donde provenían y eran del apartamento frente al de Shido. La puerta estaba abierta así que entramos y vimos la escena"- Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la escena, su voz sonaba molesta, sintió hervir su sangre- "Ese desgraciado la estaba lastimando, le parecía excelente y disfrutaba lo que le estaba haciendo… Ella no se merecía eso"_

_-"Entiendo… ¿Qué pasó luego?"- Su voz sonaba analítica_

_-"Ban-chan golpeó al señor Kagami__ y luego llegó Shido, los separó y el señor Kagami huyó"_

_Ban tenía los ojos como platos Ginji había dicho todo de manera creíble… Una pequeña gota imperceptible se había hecho en su cabeza al recordar que le había prometido que si mentía bien le compraría todos los dulces que __quisiera por una semana, su bolsillo sin duda lamentaría eso. Hubo un silencio prolongado._

_-"Nada de esto me sorprende… Ya sabía que Kyoji__ controlaba a Kasumi… Incluso que el contrato que poseo es falso"- Mirando a Paul_

_Un Ginji-chibi se rodeó de interrogativos mientras miraba a todos, Shido y Ban intercambiaron miradas._

_-"¿Por qué demonios no hiciste nada entonces?"_

_Inaceptable. Su padre no podía ser tan bastardo._

_-"Me enteré hace poco… Ustedes lo confirmaron"_

_-"¿Qué harás al respecto?"- La voz de Paul llenó la habitación_

_-"Nada… Kyoji está siendo vigilado en estos momentos, no se acercará a ella, ni a la empresa"_

_-"¿Lo dejarás ir así como si nada?"- La ira de Ban iba en aumento_

_-"Todo está más controlado de lo que crees Ban"_

_Sostuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos… __Pudo sentir un doble sentido en sus palabras… ¿Acaso su padre sabría?... No, imposible… Intentó controlar su ira, podría terminar mal. Paul había regresado a su periódico… Shido estudiaba a Der Kaiser… Y Ginji se mostraba confundido._

_-"Señor Fuyuki ya puede retirarse por favor dígale a Kasumi que esta noche se quedará en mi casa"_

_Ginji y Paul lo miraron sorprendidos, Ban frunció el ceño… Nunca había permitido que una de sus amantes se quedara en la mansión. Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza… O había gato encerrado.__ Algo esta mal. Sin decir más Shido salió de la habitación. Paul se excusó y también se retiró._

_-"Vamos Ginji"_

_Cuando el castaño y el rubio estaban cerca de la puerta escucharon la voz de Der Kaiser._

_-"Ban casi olvidaba comentarte… Quise hacerte un gesto de gratitud por haber estado allí para proteger a Kasumi… Reservé una mesa en el Royal Imperial para ti y la señorita Kudo a las 8pm… Me tomé el atrevimiento de enviarles unas flores__ en tu nombre para notificarle la cita… Espero que tengas una velada estupenda"_

_Ironía… Pudo ver su sonrisa irónica… Tenía que salir de ahí o podría haber un patricidio… Sin decir nada salió de la oficina como alma que llevaba el diablo._

_**/OOO/**_

_Necesitaba un poco de soledad… Caminar, tomar un poco de aire. Desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. No es que le molestara la compañía de Ban, en lo absoluto, sólo necesitaba dar una vuelta. Además sentía que le caus__aba muchas molestias a su amigo, no permitía que se sintiera solo y lo animaba, pero entendía que merecía un descanso, las cosas con Kasumi estaban tensas, quería lo mejor para Ban. Suspiró. Pensó en su hermano, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar lo tiernos que se veían Sakura y Makubex juntos. Venía de visitarlo, además se alegró que Makubex le pidiera consejo y se desahogara con él… Se sentía aliviado, desde el incidente tenía miedo de haber perdido la confianza y afecto de su hermano. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la plaza cercana a la compañía, disfrutaba observar a la gente. Caminó un buen rato, merendó algodón de azúcar, jugó con uno que otro perro que andaban por ahí. Quiso tomar un breve descanso, pensó la fuente que adornaba el sitio seria un buen lugar. Cuando llegó ahí algo captó su atención, al borde de la fuente habían algunas parejas, señoras mayores conversando pero ahí en el suelo se hallaba una chica concentrada en un libro. La chica llevaba un vestido al estilo gothic-lolita, sus manos eran protegidas por unos guantines blancos, su cabello era corto un poco más arriba de los hombros, negro y lacio. Sus ojos eran color miel resaltados por una fina capa de delineador. La manera en que estaba sentada y cómo el vestido parecía una decoración del suelo le pareció curiosa. Se veía atemporal. Una muñeca de porcelana fuera de su caja de cristal. Buscó asiento cerca de ella. Se sintió hipnotizado. Por primera vez entendió cómo Ban podía permanecer frente a una obra de arte por tanto tiempo, él estaba presenciando una obra de arte real._

_Permaneció así al menos treinta minutos, se sentía un acosador pero no podía evitarlo. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al ver que la chica cerraba su libro, se levantaba, sacudía un poco su vestido y retomaba su camino. Algo cayó a sus pies sin que ella se percatara. Corrió. Era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo__. Monedas. El sonido era la clave. Su corazón sintió una pequeña descarga de adrenalina cuando cayó en cuenta que le hablaría a la desconocida. Como pudo la alcanzó. Se sentía nervioso y no entendía porque, no era la primera vez que hablaba con una._

_-"Disculpe señorita"- Mientras tocaba ligeramente su hombro-"Se le cayó esto"_

_La chica volteó, y con gracia puso su cabeza de lado. Su mirada era curiosa._

_-"Gracias"- Tomando la pequeña bolsita y guardándola._

_Se quedaron ahí parados, mirándose como tontos. Ginji comenzó a ponerse más nervioso._

_-"Que tenga buen día"_

_La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, comenzó a caminar._

_-"¿Qué leías hace unos momentos?"_

_Se puso rojo como un tomate, no sabía porque había preguntado eso. En realidad no quería que la chica se fuera tan rápido. Por su parte la chica lo miró y volvió sobre sus pasos._

_-"Alicia a través del espejo de Lewis Carroll"_

_Nuevamente se veía un Ginji-chibi confundido y con un signo de interrogación._

_-"No te gusta leer ¿cierto?"- Su voz no sonaba molesta, en realidad sólo era seria_

_-"Cierto"_

_-"Entonces ¿por qué querías saber qué leía?"_

_-"No lo sé"_

_Fue sincero… Se sentía apenado y un poco ridículo. Le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a la chica__._

_-"¿Te gustan los helados?"- Mientras se rascaba de manera incómoda su cabello_

_-"Si"_

_-"Esto… ¿Podría invitarte un helado en algún momento como disculpa por quitarte el tiempo?"_

_Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron hasta más no poder y una ligera sonrisa salió a flote._

_-"Acepto"_

_-"¿Te parece mañana a esta misma hora?, ¿aquí mismo en la fuente?"- Sonrió emocionado_

_-La chica meditó un poco- "Me gusta la idea"- Su tono se había vuelto serio- "Hasta entonces"_

_-"¡Oye!... Soy Ginji Amano. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?"_

_-La chica volteó un poco su cabeza- "Soy Rena Sendo (*), encantada de conocerte señor acosador"_

_Se fue dejando a un Ginji llorando en el suelo y con muchas gotitas en la cabeza._

_**/OOO/**_

_Celos. Endemoniados e incansables celos. Su estómago se revolvió y su humor empeoró cuando vio como Kasumi entraba a la mansión del brazo de su padre. La chica había compartido miradas de soslayo e incomodidad al cruzar ojos con Ban. No pasó desapercibido para él como los ojos de Kasumi se entristecieron cuando Der Kaiser le recordó su cita con Himiko. Maldijo a su padre nuevamente__. Quiso cancelar la cita pero luego del desplante que le hizo a la chica en su último encuentro al menos se merecía una cena decente. El Royal Imperial era uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Shinjuku. Aunque la comida estaba deliciosa, su garganta le costaba pasar la comida… El sitio estaba de lo mejor, la música perfecta, la atención impecable… Sin embargo la tensión e incomodidad entre Himiko y Ban se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Desde que la chica se había montado en el auto todo estaba pesado. Sólo hablaron de cosas banales y sencillas. _

_-"Estás bonita"_

_La miró de reojo… No mentía, Himiko estaba de a tono con la ocasión y se veía que había hecho un esfuerzo por llamar su atención. _

_-"Gracias"- Mientras tomaba un poco de vino_

_Otro prolongado silencio… Ahora su mente le trajo al rubio… Quería saber cómo le había en su "paseo" como él mismo lo nombró._

_-"El detalle de las flores fue muy agradable"_

_-"Quise hacer un gesto"- Mintió_

_-"Oye Ban… ¿Es cierto que el señor Der Kaiser despidió al señor Kagami?"_

_-"Si"_

_Su cuerpo se erizó al solo escuchar el nombre de ese ser. Recordó como por culpa del chico mono Kagami seguía respirando y con unos pocos golpes__._

_-"La noticia me impresionó mucho… Como a todos. Era la mano derecha de tu padre y bueno…"_

_-"Nunca te acerques a ese..."- Se interrumpió así mismo, Himiko no sabía nada y decir una barbaridad sería dar explicaciones-"A ese señor"_

_-"Lo tendré en cuenta… Gracias por el aviso"- Un poco confundida por la reacción del castaño_

_Pensó nuevamente en Kasumi… En lo bien que se sintió al despertar a su lado, en lo frágil que se veía aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario. Suspiró. Quiso hablarle a Himiko sobre ella, como su amiga, quiso pedirle consejo. Extrañaba eso de su relación con ella, el poder conversar y contarse sus secretos, hablarle de sus "victimas"… Pero con el tiempo la misma Himiko se había convertido en una de sus "victimas" y todo eso se había acabado. Las palabras de Ginji resonaron en su cabeza __"Te estás enamorando de ella Ban-chan".__ Apoyó su mentó en la palma de su mano._

_-"Himiko… ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de alguien?"_

_Su mirada estaba perdida… La chica lo miró curiosa…_

_-"Eso sólo puedes saberlo tú… Cada persona ve el amor de diferente manera"- Supo que la respuesta no aclararía a Ban- "Tus ojos adquieren un brillo especial cuando hablas de esa persona… Sientes una necesidad inmensa de compartir con esa persona__, de protegerla, de pensarla todo el tiempo. Sientes nervios, tus pensamientos se ponen en blanco cuando estás frente a esa persona. Necesitas abrazarla y besarla por el simple hecho de hacerlo, por sentirla más tuya y tenerla a tu lado. Su sola presencia te hace sentir feliz. Ese factor inexplicable"- Su ojos se cristalizaron un poco- "Buscas y deseas su felicidad sin importar que no seas tu quien se la de"_

_Quedaron en silencio nuevamente…_

_-"Ban"_

_El chico con dificultad la miró… Estaba herida, lo leía en sus ojos… Sin decirle nada ya lo sabía todo…_

_-"__¿Te hace feliz?"_

_-Suspiró… No ganaría nada mintiéndole- "Es más complicado de lo que crees"- No pudo evitar un poco de ironía en su voz_

_-"Ban te conozco desde hace años y nunca te rindes, no hay nada imposible para el gran Ban Midou… Tu orgullo no te lo permite sin mencionar tu ego"- Intentó sonreír__ sin éxito- "¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?"_

_-Masajeó un poco sus sienes- "Ni siquiera se lo que siento."_

_-"¿La haz besado?"_

_-"No"_

_-"Cuando la beses lo sabrás"__- Suspiró… Tomó las manos de Ban entre las suyas- "Te amo… Siempre lo he hecho… No quiero callarlo más… Aunque sea tarde para decirlo... Siempre estaré para ti."_

_Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero fueron rápidamente removidas por Ban._

_-"Te quiero Himiko… Eres una mujer __increíble, no olvides eso… Lamento causarte esas lágrimas y no corresponderte de la misma manera"_

_**/OOO/**_

_Estaba exhausto. Su cuerpo necesitaba descansar o sufriría un colapso. Himiko intentó saber un poco más sobre "Ella" pero se limitó a excusarse que saber más la iba a lastimar. Respiró profundo, se quedó un rato más recostado en el automóvil, buscaba fuerzas para entrar a la mansión. Recordó los momentos que había compartido con Kasumi desde que la conoció y quería hacerle un gesto, necesitaba comportarse con ella __como lo merecía. Sin prisa salió del automóvil, ya cerca de las escaleras pudo escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Der Kaiser. Su sangre hirvió, caminó sobre sus pies pero en lugar de dirigirse a su automóvil fue al pequeño mini bar ubicado en la gran sala de estar, con gran velocidad subió, entró en su habitación y tomó un gran trago de wisky. Sin darse cuenta ya se había bebido casi la botella entera y los sonidos también habían cesado. Tan encismado estaba que no se había percatado que su puerta se mantuvo abierta todo el rato. Algo lo vigilaba, podía sentir una mirada clavada en él, sin ánimo alzó la vista y ahí estaba ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron y en poco pasos llegó a donde estaba ella, la tomó por el brazo, la introdujo en su habitación y cerró la puerta. La chica estaba sumamente pálida, su cabello lo llevaba trenzado, solo vestía una bata y sus pies iban descalzos. Su mirada estaba triste y se veía tan frágil. Tomó su cara entre sus manos, se relajó, cerró los ojos y como había hecho la noche anterior apoyó su frente con la de ella. Fiebre, la chica ardía en fiebre, cuando se separó un poco sintió como Kasumi acortaba nuevamente la distancia entre ellos enrolando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ban y clavando su cara en el hueco del cuello. El gesto lo sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponderlo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, ninguno quería decir nada._

_-"Lo siento"_

_La chica rompió el silencio, quería pedirle disculpas aunque no tenía razones para hacerlo. Esto era lo que pasaría desde un principio, __ella se lo había advertido a él, pero dolía… Le dolía demasiado, no quería herirlo y encontrarlo en ese estado le había roto el corazón. Sintió unos deseos incontrolables de abrazarlo y no quería dejarlo ir. Ella e el fondo tampoco entendía porque hacía eso._

_-"No lo hagas… Todo está bien. Esto me lo habías advertido"- Con delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en su cama- "Deberías reposar, estás ardiendo en fiebre… ¿Por qué saliste de la habitación de mi padre?_

_-"Tenía sed… Así que iba a la cocina a beber un poco de agua hasta que te vi."- Bajó los ojos y se miraba las manos- "No imaginé que estarías aquí"_

_-Sonrió un poco burlón- "¿Y por que no estaría aquí?... Vivo aquí, es normal que esté en la mansión"_

_-"No te hagas el tonto Midou"- Mordió su labio inferior- "Pensé que seguirías en tu cita"_

_Sus manos se movieron por inercia, su dedo índice__ toco con suavidad los labios de Kasumi. Ella lo miró. Ban recordó las palabras de Himiko y se preguntó cómo sería besarla._

_-"Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me haría responsable de mis actos si te mordías el labio de esa manera… Pero cambié de idea, quiero ganarme ese beso… No quiero cometer el error de mi padre, el te besa y te pose cuando él quiere… No quiero controlarte… Te daré ese beso cuando tú me permitas hacerlo… Todos a tu alrededor controlan tu vida, no quiero estar en esa lista… Por favor no llores"_

_Sus dedos dejaron de acariciar los labios de Kasumi para quitarle las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos… _

_-"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"_

_-Su tono fue melancólico- "Los motivos han cambiado desde hace tiempo"_

_Se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros… La acercó a él…_

_-Susurrándole de manera seductora- "Me pregunto si la señorita Tetsu aceptará mi propuesta… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"_

_**Fin del Capítulo**_


	10. Tienes razón Ban Siempre ganas

Mi Placer Culpable

**DISCLAIMER**: Ningún personaje en la presente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los empleo para mi recreación y entretenimiento, etc. Estos personajes le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine.

(*) Personaje original del Manga no presentado en el Anime.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias a todas aquellas personas que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia… **GOMENASAI!** Disculpen enormemente el retraso de este episodio pero recientemente me fui de mi país y comenzar en uno nuevo no ha sido cosa fácil… Pero aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo X: Tienes razón Ban… Siempre ganas**

Se sentía nervioso, tal vez había llegado muy puntual. Revisó nuevamente su celular para apreciar la hora, había llegado quince minutos antes. ¿Y si la chica no venía? No podía culparla, la había conocido el día anterior y su comportamiento fue sin duda la de un acosador, tal vez la chica le dijo que si para librarse de él. Suspiró. Tenía tiempo sin sentirse así, recordó a Natsumi e intentó no sentirse culpable, eso quedó en el pasado, pero ¿si resultaba igual? ¿Y la chica lo engañaba?...Volvió a respirar profundo ya estaba pensando en una relación con la chica cuando no conocía algo más que su nombre y su gusto por los libros. Miró el cielo, estaba nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover, no aún... Se lo comentó a Ban y a Makubex, a ambos le había agradado la idea que saliera y le diera la oportunidad de conocer e interactuar con la chica, tal vez no consiguiera una novia pero si una nueva amiga. Cuidó su vestimenta, ya que la chica estaba tan elegante ayer, o al menos a su manera de verlo, decidió estar a la altura de la chica, nada como unos jeans, una camisa blanca de vestir y un saco negro. El conjunto lograba que sus ojos castaños resaltaran. Necesitaba calmarse, tenía miedo de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad… Le escribió un texto a Ban, el cual no tardó mucho en responder "_Relájate… Todo estará bien, si me necesitas puedo estar ahí en cinco minutos", _sonrió para sí, estaba seguro que él era el único que recibía un mensaje de ese tipo por parte de Ban… Era cierto necesitaba relajarse, guardó el celular, se levantó y se estiró un poco.

-"Espero que no salgas huyendo"

Al voltear a sus espaldas, ahí estaba Rena con su típica inexpresividad. Se puso nervioso… La observó, la chica se veía muy linda, portaba un vestido blanco. Descubría sus hombros, dando paso a un corsé y luego la falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, las tiras del corsé y los pliegos de la falda eran de color negro, además de un gran lazo negro en la parte baja de su espalda. Llevaba unas medias hasta las rodillas de franjas blancas y negras. Para terminar unos zapatos rojos que hacían juego con el pequeño gancho que sujetaba un lado de su cabello. Su maquillaje era sencillo…

-"Hermosa"- Sonaba sumamente asombrado

-"¿Te gusta?"- Ladeando un poco su cabeza

-"Si"- Mostrando una sincera sonrisa

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos, se sintió nervioso e un poco incómodo ya que la chica no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos… Carraspeó e intentó mantener la compostura.

-"¿Vamos por el helado?"

La chica asintió, comenzaron a caminar, Ginji la miró y le ofreció su codo… Era delicada, al posar su mano en el codo pudo sentir su delicadeza… Toda una muñeca de porcelana… Sintió las miradas de la gente pero no le importó, se sentía bien tenerla cerca.

-"¿Qué tal tu día?- No sabía que otra cosa decir

-"Regular, hasta ahora como es normal… ¿Y tú?"

-"Estuve un rato con Ban-chan y luego visité a mi hermano"

-"¿Ban-chan?"- Puso un dedo en su cara pensativa- "¿Es tu perro?"

-Rió un poco avergonzado- "No, es mi mejor amigo"

Sin darse cuenta pasaron todo el camino conversando muy amenamente, comieron y disfrutaron sus helados, había logrado sacarle varias sonrisas a Rena. En muchos aspectos le recordaba a Makubex joven y madura, y otras veces a Ban porque era una chica muy culta pero se identificaba con él porque en otros aspectos parecía una niña pequeña. Mientras reían sobre un mal chiste de Ginji, el rubio sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura, al levantarse asustado vio a una mujer… La conocía, en un tiempo perteneció al Honky Tonk pero por problemas legales fue despedida, incluso lo acosó por un tiempo. Su mirada era arrogante y miró con desprecio a Rena quien permaneció sentada observándola. Su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos castaños y vestía un vestido vinotinto muy ceñido al cuerpo, con un gran escote en sus senos y un gran abrigo del mismo color.

-"Hola querido… ¿Cómo has estado?, supe que Natsumi te dejó… Una verdadera tonta en mi opinión"- Su voz fue seductora

-"Creo que mejor me retiro"- Mientras se levantaba

-"¡NO!"- Rascó su cabeza de manera nerviosa- "Digo… No, por favor no te vayas"

-"¿Esta niña es tu hermana?... Pensé que era un hombre"- S voz estuvo cargada de sarcasmo y desprecio

-"No soy su hermana… Soy su cita"

Rena sonó muy segura, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que fue roto por la mujer…

-Riendo a carcajadas- "¿Tú?... ¿Su cita?"- Continuó riendo- "No le gustan las niñas como tú, a hombres como él le gusta una mujer de verdad"

-"Es mi cita, y te pido que la respetes"

Con nervios tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su codo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de él. Por su lado Kaoru había dejado de reír y lo miraba atónita…

-"¿Acaso es una broma?, porque me parece de mal gusto"- Su tono fue molesto

-"No lo es… Ahora con tu permiso"

Ginji comenzó a andar mientras con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de manos se despedía de Kaoru quien había comenzado a pegar gritos… Una vez se habían alejado, volvió a ponerse nervioso… Esta vez porque quería disculpase por la escena que había presenciado la chica…

-"Disculpa que dijera que era tu cita, pero me pareció que estabas incómodo ante su presencia"

Se detuvo… Con incredulidad un Ginji Chibi agregó- "Pero yo no mentí cuando dije que eras mi cita"

La chica dio un respingo y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa. Por primera vez la chica hizo manifiesto sus nervios…

-"Ella tiene razón soy una niña para ti… Sólo tengo 17 años"

-Su mandíbula se descuadró dé la impresión- "¿Tienes 17 años? Pero… Pero"

La chica bajó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza… Se sintió culpable, no quería que se sintiera mal… Con cierto cuidado subió su mirada con un dedo…

-"No quiero que te sientas mal… Me sorprendió que fueras menor de edad porque eres muy madura… No por otra cosa"

La chica le regaló una sonrisa sincera por su lado Ginji quedó embobado por el gesto.

-"¿Podemos salir otra vez?"- Ginji sonó tímido ya que creía que la chica se mostraba triste aún.

Sin previo aviso sintió los labios de Rena rozando su mejilla…

**/OOO/**

Estuvo todo el día con una sensación de ansiedad… La ansiedad era tal que no daba espacio a los nervios. Habían muchos factores que no controlaba y que podrían perjudicar todo; la primera, y más importante, la salud de Kasumi. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde que estuvo en el hospital y un solo día desde el episodio con Kagami. No quería que la chica se forzara pero ella insistió, así que llegaron a un acuerdo, si Kasumi se llegara a sentir mal se cancelaría; El segundo factor… Su padre. Luego de las acciones recientes de éste sólo podía esperar que no la llamara para verla o quedarse en la mansión; Y el tercer factor, aún no sabía que haría en la cita… Llevarla a un sitio lujoso es repetir lo que hace con su padre. Debía ser sencillo pero tampoco podía representar un desgaste físico para Kasumi… Se sentía como un adolescente, sintió ganas de escribirle a Ginji así como el rubio había hecho unas horas atrás… Sintió una oleada de imágenes en la cabeza… Sonrió para sí…

**/OOO/**

Suspiró… Estaba realmente agotada, tenía que admitir que su cuerpo aún dolía y la noche con Der Kaiser no fue precisamente para descansar. Tocó su brazo izquierdo, cerró sus ojos, recordó a Der Kaiser… Por alguna razón se mostró más posesivo de lo usual… Inmediatamente su cerebro recordó a Ban, como lo encontró y como no quería dejar de abrazarlo… Sintió un pequeño escalofrío… La cita… Todavía le parecía irreal que fuera a salir con Midou, pero no pudo resistirse… Quería darse esa oportunidad…

**/OOO/**

Revisó su reloj y su nerviosismo salió a flote… Gracias a esa cita había pasado todo el día acostada en el apartamento, estaba un poco más recuperada. A pesar de las quejas y consejos de Shido quería recibir a Ban a solas. Su pequeño bolso ya estaba listo. Agradeció de gran manera que Midou no la llevara a un sitio elegante, el simple hecho de pensar en los tacones la ponían débil. Sin embargo aún le era curioso el mensaje que recibió de él diciéndole que se llevara un cambio de ropa… Por enésima vez fue a verse en el espejo. Una camisa de tiras gruesas con un ligero escote azul marino, unos jeans gris oscuro ceñidos al cuerpo y unas botas hasta los tobillos de color marrón, su cabello peinado en una cola alta… Pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar el sonido de la puerta… Se miró por última vez y salió de la habitación… Apenas sus ojos chocaron se puso aún más nerviosa…

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- Su voz era calmada

-"Descansé bastante"

Sin previo aviso las manos de Ban comenzaron a sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo… No pudo evitar que le saliera un respingo.

-"No tienes fiebre"-Sonrió de manera pícara-"No te pongas nerviosa, no muerdo… No todavía"- Mientras la acorralaba tomándola por su cintura.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, hace días que Midou no se comportaba de esa manera, todo había sido problemas…

-"Mi bolso está allá… Apagaré las luces de la habitación"

**/OOO/**

Durante todo el viaje estuvieron en silencio, los dos parecían disfrutar de ello… La curiosidad de Kasumi aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que salían de la ciudad… Sus miradas se encontraban constantemente ya que se vigilaban y miraban de reojo mutuamente… El viaje los hizo relajarse, en algún punto Kasumi parecía embelesada en el paisaje y eso era justamente lo que quería, aprovechó para fumar un cigarrillo…

-"¿Puedo bajar la ventanilla también?"

A Ban le pareció curiosa la manera en que lo miró… Parecía ansiosa, la pregunta fue sencilla pero la respuesta parecía importarle.

-"Claro"

Sus ojos brillaron como los de una pequeña niña…

-"Te gusta el viento"

Ban simplemente lo afirmó ya llevaba varios minutos observándola… Sus ojos iban cerrados en algunos momentos disfrutando del choque del viento contra su cara…

-"Lo extrañaba… Siempre me han gustado los viajes en carretera, me recuerda cuando pertenecía al circo… Pero desde que me convertí en esclava todo cambió"

La chica en ningún momento lo miró… Sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano… La tomó con delicadeza mientras depositaba un beso en ella sin apartar los ojos de la vía. Ella sólo miró el gesto… Se quedaron con las manos tomadas.

**/OOO/**

Era una cabaña muy hermosa, muy bien amueblada pero sobretodo acogedora… A la izquierda había una gran cocina, frente a ella dos mostradores cada uno con un taburete. Al mismo nivel estaba lo que era una pequeña sala, un televisor, una alfombra y un gran sofá y un poco más allá un gran ventanal que daba hacia una playa privada… En un nivel superior pero visible estaba "la habitación" la cual consistía en una cama matrimonial y una pequeña mesa de noche. A su derecha había una puerta la cual asumía que era el tocador… Estaba tan encismada observando el lugar que no vio cuando Ban estaba cerca de la cocina.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"

Mientras se acercaba al sitio-"Un poco"

-"Entonces comenzaré a preparar la cena"

Kasumi lo miró de manera incrédula… Ban simplemente no se dio por aludido, se acercó a la nevera a sacar algunos ingredientes… Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y no perdía ningún movimiento del chico.

-"¿En serio sabes cocinar?"

-"¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?"- Mientras la miraba con diversión

-"Eres hijo de Der Kaiser… Eres multimillonario y fuiste educado como un príncipe"- Un pequeño dejo de sarcasmo

-Continuando con la cocina- "Mentira no es… Pero luego de la muerte de mi madre pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Ginji. Paul no acostumbra tener sirvientes, piensa que si puedes hacerlo por ti mismo no necesitas de nadie más… Así que de observarlo fui aprendiendo"-Volteó a verla- "Además, me gusta."

-Sonriendo y subiendo una ceja- "Confesiones con Ban Midou"

-"¿Quieres que te confiese otra cosa?"- Buscó sus cigarrillos- "Eres la primera chica que pisa esta cabaña"- Mientras encendía uno

Sin previo aviso Kasumi se desplomó al suelo riendo a carcajadas, mientras que a Ban le salía una gota de su cabeza.

-"Lo lamento Midou pero eso me cuesta creerlo"- Mientras se secaba las lágrimas y trata de recobrar la compostura

-"Esta cabaña es el sitio de escape de Ginji… Y algunas veces el mío. Eres la primera persona fuera de nosotros dos que entra aquí"

Lo miró a los ojos… Él la miraba con suma profundidad… Decía la verdad…

-"¿Y Amano sabe que estoy aquí?"

-"Si"-Su expresión cambió a una de molestia- "Y el chico mono también"

-"¿El chico mono?"-Su cabeza se llenó de interrogantes

-"Shido… Si no le hubiera dicho probablemente seguirías en tu apartamento"

La chica sonrió ante la idea de Ban pidiéndole permiso a Shido para salir con ella… Por primera vez las miradas penetrantes de Ban no la ponían incómoda, de hecho las estaba disfrutando. El chico le sonrió y continuó con la tarea. Ella aprovechó para echarle otro vistazo más detallado al sitio, un estuche para instrumentos estaba en la esquina cerca de una de las ventanas que daba hacia la playa… Estaba sobre una mesa, apoyado contra la pared.

-Detallando el tamaño del estuche-"¿Es un violín?"

-"Si"

-"¿Puedo verlo?"

Sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta… Se acercó y con mucha delicadeza abrió el estuche… Soltó un pequeño suspiro… El violín era perfecto, era caro pudo reconocerlo, además estaba en perfecto estado… Una pequeña joya.

-"¿De quién es?"

-"Mío"

-"¿Tocas el violín o es sólo de colección?"- Detectó el tono serio de Ban

-"Tocaba"

-"¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?"- Mientras cerraba nuevamente el estuche

-"Porque me recuerda a mi madre"

Echó una última mirada al violín y luego a Ban quien cortaba algunas cosas… Sin duda la madre de Ban fue muy querida por los dos y hablar de ella aún le resulta doloroso a ambos. Y se preguntó si fue la muerte de ella lo que causó un distanciamiento entre padre e hijo. Sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, eran sus vidas y no debía entrometerse más de lo que ya estaba… No debía pensar en Der Kaiser porque dañaría la cita y tenía que reconocer que Ban estaba haciendo sus esfuerzos. Quería sentirse como una mujer normal aunque fuera por unas horas y dejar la culpa atrás. Suspiró. Ban estaba concentrado en la cocina, así que no quería incomodarlo así que se acercó a la puerta que daba a la playa, se quitó los zapatos, subió un poco sus pantalones y salió… El viento azotó su cara y cabellos, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó un poco de esa sensación… Se sentía tan bien la arena en sus pies… Se acercó un poco más al agua, tan obscura e imponente… Sólo las estrellas iluminaban… Su piel se erizó un poco una vez que sus pies tocaron el agua, disfrutaba cada sensación como si fuera la última vez. Su mirada se entristeció.

-"¿Por qué tan triste?"

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir los brazos de Ban rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él. Su corazón se aceleró.

-"¿Te gusta?-Susurrándole al oído de manera pícara

Su corazón estuvo a punto de salirse e intento buscar distanciamiento entre ellos pero Ban la apretaba más hacia él.

-"Aparte de tu sonrisa descubrí que me encanta ponerte nerviosa"- Su tono fue seductor

Cuando intentó voltearla para quedar frente a frente la chica se soltó y recibió un chorro de agua.

-"¿Es en serio?"

La respuesta fue otro chorro de agua… Y así comenzaron una guerra de agua… Parecían unos niños… Ban intentó forcejear con ella y ambos terminaron dentro del agua… El aire se llenó de risas… Pasaron varios minutos así…

-"Mi rindo... Tú ganas"- Jadeando y recostándose en la arena

-"Siempre gano"

Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir el cuerpo de Ban sobre ella… La expresión en el rostro de Ban cambió… Se perdieron en sus miradas… El dedo de Ban dibujó su mandíbula luego el resto de su cara, siempre tan delicado y gentil… Cerró los ojos de inmediato no quería que el chico vieran que se le habían aguado. Todo se sentía tan atemporal. No era la primera vez que le sucedía eso junto a Ban. Sintió como él apoyaba su frente junto a la de ella… Simplemente disfrutaron de la compañía del otro.

**/OOO/**

Decidieron sentarse sobre la alfombra para cenar, simplemente las cosas entre ellos estaban fluyendo de manera muy natural… El aire se llenaba de las risas de ambos.

-"Pasar todo un día con Amano-san debe ser muy divertido"

-Con una gran gota en su cabeza- "Es agotador, es un niño pequeño"- Sonrió con nostalgia- "Pero cuando lo conocí no era así… Se parecía a ti"

-"¿A mi?"- Extrañada

-"Si, a ti… Tenía los ojos sin ningún brillo, rara vez sonreía y hablaba poco… A diferencia de Makubex que era prácticamente un bebe cuando Paul lo adoptó, Ginji ya era un niño… Tenía ocho años cuando Paul lo recogió de las calles y poco recuerda de sus padres… Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse pero ahora es el ser más alegre sobre la tierra"

-"Lo aprecias mucho"

-"Es mi hermano"

-"Midou… ¿Tu relación con tu padre siempre fue así?

Necesitaba preguntarlo. Sabía que no era el mejor momento pero siempre tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza, sentía que tal vez ella había empeorado la "relación" que ellos llevaban… Ban tardó un poco en responder, observó al chico, no parecía molesto por la pregunta.

-"Cuando era niño nuestra relación era la que todo padre e hijo desean tener pero a medida que fui creciendo todo fue cambiando… Tampoco yo contribuí a que mejorara, la poca comunicación que existía en nosotros era gracias a mi abuela y a mi madre pero una vez que ambas murieron ya no hubo comunicación alguna… Hasta que Der Kaiser decidió invitarme a la empresa un día, desde ese entonces nuestra relación se reduce a lo poco que has visto."

-"¿Nunca te has preguntado como sería si todo estuviera todo mejor entre ustedes?"

-Recogiendo los platos y llevándolos a la cocina- "Si, muchas veces… Sobretodo con la muerte de mi madre, pensé que debería mejorar la relación entre nosotros en su nombre… Lo intenté pero Der Kaiser y yo tenemos un carácter muy parecido y ninguno cedería… Así que no tendré una excelente relación con mi padre pero tengo a Ginji… Y ahora a ti."

Las luces se apagaron a la vez que sonaba un estruendo en el cielo, rápidamente Ban consiguió unas velas y las encendió…

-"No te preocupes, esto es normal que suceda"- Al no recibir respuesta- "¿Estás bien?

-"Si, sólo observaba tu silueta"

-Colocando una vela cerca de ella- "¿El violín te gustó mucho?"

-Curiosa por la pregunta- "Si, es hermoso… Quien lo haya elegido tiene un excelente gusto… Además los instrumentos de cuerda son mi delirio"

Sin decir más observó como la silueta de Ban se alejaba de ella, escuchó cómo buscaba el estuche… Ban se sentó frente a ella, quien seguía en el suelo, con delicadeza sacó el violín del estuche… Probó unos acordes… Pudo sentir como su piel se erizó al momento en que Ban hizo sonar el violín, pudo identificar claramente que pieza tocaba… El aire alrededor de ellos cambió, sólo existían ellos y la música… Sin poder controlarlo los ojos grises de Kasumi se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que sentía una calidez en su pecho… La música fue cediendo poco a poco, Ban se preocupó al ver las lágrimas de Kasumi.

-"Ban, tocas hermoso"

Su cuerpo se paralizó y dejó de respirar por unos segundos… Ella, su diosa, lo había llamado por su nombre… Su corazón se aceleró… Quería más de ella…

-"Te prometo todas las piezas que quieras si vuelves a llamarme por mi nombre"- Con picardía

-No pudo evitar sonreírse- "Pues estaré ansiosa de escucharlas todas Ban"

Con delicadeza colocó el violín en el estuche para luego acercarse a Kasumi…

-Sintiendo las manos de Ban sobre su frente- "No tengo fiebre"

-"Sólo quería verificar"- Sonriendo- "Me llamaste dos veces por mi nombre, necesitaba saber que no estabas delirando"

La chica soltó una carcajada a la vez que tomaba la mano de Ban entre la suya acortando la distancia de manera pícara, algo en los ojos de Ban dio a mostrar un poco de nerviosismo…

-"Gracias Ban"

No pudo articular palabra, los ojos de ella lo tenían hipnotizado y la cercanía de ella lo tenía nervioso porque en cualquier momento la besaría y había prometido que esperaría pero ¿y si nunca pasaría?... Se estaba desesperando porque la necesitaba en sus brazos… Vio como la chica ladeaba de manera coqueta su rostro y sonreía…

-"Tienes razón Ban… Siempre ganas"

Y sin más cerró la distancia entre ellos… Sus cuerpos sintieron una descarga de adrenalina al sentir los labios del otro… El beso fue pausado y suave… Necesitaban aire… Pero fue poco ya que Ban volvió a retomar los labios de ella esta vez con un beso más apasionado acostándola en el suelo por completo y tomando su mano con más fuerza…

**/OOO/**

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza… Se sentó en el mueble necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia, volvió su cabeza a la cama y ahí estaba ella dormida. Se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo que fuera para verla a su lado y cuidar siempre de su sueño… Cerró los ojos, la sensación de sus labios aún estaba viva en los suyos. Buscó su celular, como era de esperarse tenía varios mensajes de Ginji… Una gota apareció sobre su cabeza al ver algunos mensajes de Shido… Se sorprendió, había un mensaje de su padre:

-_"Disfrútala esta noche porque mañana volverá será mía nuevamente"_

**Fin del Capítulo**


	11. La jugada de Der Kaiser

_**Mi Placer Culpable**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Ningún personaje en la presente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los empleo para mi recreación y entretenimiento, etc. Estos personajes le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine._

_(*) Personaje original del Manga no presentado en el Anime._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias a todas aquellas personas que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia… _

**Capítulo XI: La jugada de Der Kaiser.**

Al fin le daban de alta, no podía quejarse del trato que recibió pero mantenerlo alejado de su casa, su computadora y sus cosas comenzaba a desesperarlo. Al menos Sakura se mantenía a su lado y con eso ocupaba su tiempo. Aún tenía los moretones y malestares de la golpiza pero se sentía agradecido de estar vivo. Paul se encontraba en esos momentos acomodando sus cosas, a la vez que hablaba con la enfermera. Sakura se encontraba en la escuela con Juubei. La verdad lo asustaba un poco estar a solas con Paul, nunca le había comentado que lo molestaban en el instituto ni nada parecido y aún no explicaba la razón de su golpiza. Paul estaba teniendo demasiado estrés por la oficina, luego Ginji y ahora él… Escuchó como la enfermera se iba y sintió la mirada de Paul sobre él.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- Mientras lo estudiaba

Sólo pronunció un débil "Si" y continúo con la tarea de vestirse. Observó como Paul se sentó cómodamente en la cama de la habitación.

-"Los chicos que te golpearon fueron expulsados del instituto… Así como tienen una orden judicial de no acercarse a ti… Si algo vuelve a sucederte, por menor que sea, automáticamente serán los sospechosos y se presentarán cargos"

-"Papá"- Sintió un nudo en su garganta a la vez que Paul levantaba una mano en señal que no dijera nada.

-"Me siento orgulloso de ti por haber defendido a Sakura-chan… Pero en algunos casos también debes pedir ayuda… No puedo defenderte a ti ni a tu hermano de los peligros que los asechan sino hablan conmigo… Entiendo que quisieras resolver esto tú sólo, para no perder tu orgullo pero pusiste tu vida en riesgo… Y me hubiera vuelto loco si algo te sucede… Siempre tendré el tiempo para escucharlos… Disculpa si he cometido un error contigo o he hecho algo mal"

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… El del error había sido él, desde un principio debió pedir ayuda ya fuera de Paul o Ginji… ¿Acaso Paul se sentía culpable? Pero él no había hecho nada, él no puede controlar la manera en que las otras personas educan a sus hijos.

-"Papá… No te disculpes."- Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas- "Nada de esto es tu culpa, soy yo el que debería disculparse."

-"Casi pierdo a mis dos hijos en menos de un mes"- Tocando sus cienes- "Necesitaré unas vacaciones una vez estén recuperados"

No supo que decir, sólo se abalanzó para abrazarlo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par mostrando a un sonriente Ginji y a Ban quien traía una bolsa de regalo en sus manos. Ante tal escena Ginji se abalanzó a los dos uniéndose en el abrazo mientras Ban sonreía.

**/ooo/**

Había pasado todo el día en compañía de Paul, Makubex y Ginji. Aunque lo había pasado de lo mejor como hacía tiempo no disfrutaba en su interior no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo con el mensaje que su padre le había enviado la noche anterior. Ginji consecutivamente le había preguntado si todo estaba bien prefirió no comentarle nada. Miró su reloj, hace pocos minutos terminó el turno de Himiko le pareció curioso que ella lo citara en la oficina. En su camino al encuentro pudo ver como quedaban varios de los trabajadores en la empresa. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta. Al entrar su corazón se paralizó, ahí sentada en su escritorio estaba Himiko llena de lágrimas y destrozada se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"

Su mejilla izquierda ardió. Era la primera vez que recibía una cachetada de tal magnitud, cargada de tanta ira.

-"Eres un cínico Ban… Me utilizaste… Nunca fui nada para ti-" Mientras se levantaba de su escritorio

Ban se echó unos pasos atrás… Confundido.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

Su corazón se aceleró, su sospecha era clara.

-"¡No más juegos Ban!... Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo… ¿Pensaste que nunca me enteraría?... Me utilizaste a mí… ¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Acaso valgo menos que tu orgullo?"- Gritando desesperada

Furia, dolor, decepción… Era todo lo que reflejaban los ojos de Himiko.

-"¡Contesta!... ¿Es cierta la apuesta que hiciste?"

-"Si"

Su voz fue seria ya mentir no tenía caso… Además Himiko merecía saber la verdad aunque fuera dura.

-"¿Te enamoraste de la amante de tu padre?"

-Tardó en contestar- "Si"

Su propia respuesta lo sorprendió. Había admitido que estaba enamorado de Kasumi. Pero Himiko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Me humillaste… Me mentiste… Jugaste conmigo mientras yo te daba todo lo mejor de mi"- Limpiándose las lágrimas- "Dime Ban, ¿Ella sabe de esta apuesta?"- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno

-Pensó su respuesta- "No"

-Himiko sonrió con malicia- "Entonces eso será tú castigo Ban… Porque algún día ella sabrá que todo fue un juego"

La verdad cayó como un balde de agua fría, ahora todo tenía sentido…

-"Der Kaiser"

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de salir corriendo…

**/OOO/**

Tenía que explicarle todo a Kasumi antes que su padre lo hiciera. Pero eso sería perderla. Se maldijo a la vez que aceleraba el automóvil, su teléfono móvil sonó varias veces pero hizo caso omiso. Salió corriendo del automóvil y subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el apartamento de Kasumi. Tocó la puerta cuando tocaba el pestillo de la puerta escuchó la voz de su padre desde adentro.

-"Te esperábamos Ban"

Entró con lentitud. Si ver a Himiko en ese estado lo había paralizado al ver a Kasumi su alma se partió en mil pedazos. De pie a su derecha se encontraba Shido quien lo miraba con el sentimiento más puro de la ira. Sobre la nueva mesa de té estaban esparcidas varias fotos que eran observadas por su padre con Kasumi a su lado. Ella no había volteado a mirarlo pero en sus ojos no quedaba ningún rastro de vida. Su mente le decía que saliera huyendo pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, el daño estaba hecho y ahora tenía que responsabilizarse.

-"Siéntate por favor"

Tomó su tiempo en hacerlo, el odio a su padre había crecido enormemente. Su mirada se paseaba entre Der Kaiser y Kasumi.

-"Tengo que admitir que jugaste muy bien Ban"- Mientras seguía revisando las fotografías- "Tampoco estoy decepcionado de ti Kasumi… Pero no me gusta perder lo que me pertenece"

-"¿Qué harás con ella?"- Sabía que su padre no sería tan clemente

-"Tanto Kasumi como el señor Fuyuki tendrán que cumplir un castigo"

-"¿Cuánto por los dos?"

Desesperado… Su desesperación era muy grande, no quería permitir que Der Kaiser se quedara con ella. Estaba claro que comprarla aumentaría su odio por él pero la prefería libre que en los brazos de su padre. Por primera vez Kasumi volteó a mirarlo, sintió su mirada, llena de decepción. No le respondió la mirada, Ban tenía los ojos puestos en Der Kaiser quien a su vez había levantado la suya… Sin decir más la risa sonora de Der Kaiser rompió el silencio.

-"Serás un excelente hombre de negocios… Pero en este caso reclino la oferta… Aunque sería un excelente castigo para ambos que trabajen con el hombre que más odian en este momento, sería darte la victoria y no estoy dispuesto a ello… Yo también tengo mi orgullo"- Sin más se volteó y besó a Kasumi- "Además no me he aburrido de ella"

Se levantó del sofá y tomó su saco. Der Kaiser no tenía más nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-"Que tengan buenas noches… Mañana comienza tu castigo Kasumi así que descansa"

Todo quedó en un incómodo silencio. Ban necesitaba expresarse, su cerebro pensaba a mil por hora tenía que darle una explicación a Kasumi pero su boca no reaccionaba. Además que esfuerzo valía explicarle todo a ella si no le creería.

-"Sal de aquí Midou"

La voz de Shido parecía un gruñido, se estaba conteniendo, eso era obvio. Su cuerpo se levantó sin él pedirlo cuando caminaba a la puerta escuchó su voz.

-"Midou"

Al voltearse pudo sentir la segunda cachetada que recibía en el día. El gran Ban Midou tenía miedo de enfrentarse a una mujer.

-"¿No intentarás defenderte o explicarte?"

No había lágrimas en su rostro, pero en sus ojos se veía una gran tristeza. Shido no se movía pero no dejaba de verlo y estudiar sus movimientos.

-"¿Si lo hago me creerás?... Cuando te vi aquella vez en la biblioteca no sabía quien eras, lo supe la noche que estuve en el Honky Tonk. Si, admito que me acerqué a ti por la apuesta pero todo cambió… Dejaste de ser un juego hace mucho tiempo"

Su voz estuvo alejada de toda súplica, ironía, molestia… Se había sorprendido de su respuesta, sin duda la chica lo había cambiado, el Ban Midou que él siempre fue le hubiera dicho algo peor o algo para lastimarla y se hubiera ido pero ahí estaba dando explicaciones.

-"Pero aun así continuaste con la apuesta… Por favor Midou sal del apartamento"

La chica bajó la mirada… Necesitaba abrazarla y hacerla entender todo lo que había cambiado.

-"Kasumi yo…"

-"Vete de una vez"

Shido de manera violenta lo estaba empujando…

-"No Shido"- Mientras que Kasumi lo agarraba por el cuello y refugiaba en su cuello- "No puedo perderte a ti"

Shido se detuvo pero seguía mirándolo con ira… Caminó sobre sus pasos viendo por última vez a Kasumi… Apenas cerró la puerta se derrumbó en el suelo… Se sentía agotado, en ese momento pudo escuchar el llanto de Kasumi.

-"He sido un idiota"

**Fin del Capítulo**


	12. Pactos

_**Mi Placer Culpable**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Ningún personaje en la presente historia me pertenece (salvo algunas excepciones), sólo los empleo para mi recreación y entretenimiento, etc. Estos personajes le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine._

_(*) Personaje original del Manga no presentado en el Anime._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias a todas aquellas personas que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia… _

**Capítulo XII: Pactos**

Había pasado dos semanas desde su último encuentro con Ban. Se encontraba cansada, desanimada. Lo extrañaba, tenía que admitirlo pero aún se sentía herida por todo. Desde un principio caer en su juego fue un error. ¿Qué le hizo creer a ella que algo podría cambiar su vida?... Respiró profundo. Pero ¿y si era verdad que ella ya no era un juego para él?... Su cerebro y sus sentimientos se debatían constantemente… Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo, volvió a revisar los libros que tenía en la cesta y comenzó a ordenarlos en la estantería correspondiente. Unos minutos más tarde comenzó a sentirse vigilada nuevamente, volteó a su lado y sólo había algunas personas observando las estanterías pero ninguna la miraba… Cualquiera podría ser detective… Continuó…

-"Disculpe señorita"

Volteó con un poco de sobresalto…

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

Lo reconocía… Su piel se erizó al instante, era aquel hombre que siempre vestía de negro y la miraba con intensidad cuando estaba en el área de la cafetería, todo se sintió pesado. Pero era la primera vez que lo veía en el área de la biblioteca.

-Con voz calmada- "¿Dónde puedo encontrar la sección de medicina?"

-"Cuatro estanterías más atrás en el lado izquierdo"

El hombre le regaló otra de sus sonrisas llenas de complicidad y se retiró… Tardó un poco en retomar el trabajo, caminó hacia la parte más oculta de la biblioteca y continuó con la tarea de acomodar los libros… Volvió a sentirse vigilada… Su paranoia la volvería loca… Cada vez era más intensa la sensación… Un olor a cigarrillo chocó con su nariz…

-"¿Ban?"

-"El mismo"

Ahí a pocos pasos de ella se encontraba él… Sus miradas chocaron y su respiración se agitó…

-Con sorpresa- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vengo a devolver este libro"- Mientras se lo mostraba

Su corazón se entristeció… Evidentemente no había ido por ella… Lo estudió y había algo diferente en él, se veía algo cansado. Pero sin duda había algo diferente… Volvió con nerviosismo a su tarea, a la vez que miraba de reojo a Ban quien se acercaba a ella muy despreocupadamente. Sintió como el castaño colocaba el libro en su lugar. Quería llorar y salir de ahí, dolía tenerlo cerca… Todo sucedió muy rápido, las manos de Ban buscaron sus brazos a la vez que su cuerpo era acorralado entre el del chico y el estante… Se escuchó el choque de un libro contra el piso… Sus ojos chocaron nuevamente pero esta vez la mirada del chico había cambiado, la miraba con profundidad y con suma intensidad… Hubo una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo, debía alejarse de él pero su cuerpo no funcionaba…

-"¡Suéltame!"

Su voz sonó más a una petición que una orden

-"Baja la voz que no se debe hacer ruido en la biblioteca"- Riendo divertido y acortando aún más la distancia

-"¡Deja de agarrarme!"

-Sonrió divertido- "No veo que te resistas"

Era cierto, Ban no la tenía tan fuertemente agarrada si se resistía un poco podría soltarse, pero… No quería… Vio como Ban sonreía complacido y sin más la besó… Al principio mostró rechazo por el beso pero poco a poco fue cediendo, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca se hacía más grande en su interior. El beso cada vez fue más intenso pero sus cuerpos pedían aire…

-Separándose muy poco de sus labios- "Me prometí que te liberaría… Y lo conseguiré, no importa si me odias al final"

Sin más volvió a besarla y salió rápidamente de allí… Kasumi se quedó ahí, impresionada por la situación tocándose los labios.

**/OOO/**

No le quedó más remedio que ir a trabajar, aun cuando lo menos que quería era estar en la empresa… Se sentía tan humillada… Su cabeza le decía que lo más sano para ella era renunciar a la empresa y buscar otro empleo pero ¿no sería eso renunciar a todo lo que había logrado?... Suspiró cansada… El teléfono de la oficina sonó, intentó sonar lo más normal posible…

-"Kudo Himiko a la orden, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

-"Buenos días señorita Kudo, el Señor Der Kaiser solicitó una audiencia con usted… ¿En que momento estará libre?"

-Extrañada- "Iré ahora mismo"

-"Excelente, le informaré al Presidente que viene de inmediato… Gracias"

-"A usted"

Respiró cansada, ¿qué podría querer ese hombre de ella? ¿Más humillación?... Caminó pesadamente, a su alrededor la gente continuaba como si nada, algunos la saludaron con simpatía aun así se sentía extraña… La gente desconocía por completo todo lo que había pasado y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse incómoda… Al llegar la secretaria de Der Kaiser le brindó una amable sonrisa y le indicó que podía pasar… Al entrar observó a Der Kaiser quien revisaba entretenido unos papeles…

-"Tome asiento por favor"

Obedeció con calma sin quitarle la mirada de encima… No esperó mucho ya que Der Kaiser se volteó a enfrentarla…

-"Te he llamado por una razón muy sencilla. Imagino que lo sucedido con mi hijo te ha puesto en mente abandonar la compañía"

Su voz fue seria pero no había ningún asomo de sarcasmo o burla… Evidentemente esperaba una respuesta.

-"Si señor"

-"A la compañía no le conviene perder a alguien tan capacitada como usted… Usted bien sabe que la reunión con los ejecutivos extranjeros fue un éxito y que abriremos unas oficinas en Francia… Necesitaré a alguien de confianza en el departamento de Ventas y considero que es el momento mas adecuado para presentarle la oferta"

No sabía que decir, su mente se puso en blanco de la impresión…

-Retomando el papeleo- "No necesito una respuesta inmediata… Pero espero que considere la oferta"

**/OOO/**

Respiró profundo una vez más, algo que no había parado de hacer luego de su pequeño encuentro con Ban, organizaba los libros pero con más lentitud que antes… Su cuerpo aún experimentaba momentos de adrenalina al recordar y se reprendía por ello… Un pequeño gemido ahogado la sacó de sus pensamientos al voltearse pudo ver a Ginji sonriéndole a una chica quien miraba la biblioteca con corazones en los ojos, rápidamente la chica se perdió entre los libros mientras Ginji la saludaba con la mano.

-"Kasumi-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-"Mejor, gracias por preguntar Amano-san"

-Un chibi-Ginji la reprendió- "¿Por qué tan formal?, puedes llamarme Ginji"

La chica sonrió divertida…

-"Esto si es una sorpresa… ¿Dónde está Midou-san? "

La chica miró con curiosidad y nerviosismo al hombre… El rubio sonrió.

-"¡Kazu-chan!"- Se rascó la parte trasera de su cabellera- "Ban-chan pasó por aquí hace rato, lo veré más tarde"

-"¿Y tú te quedaste aquí'?- Kazuki estaba atónito- "¿Midou-kun logró luego de tantos años que tomaras un libro?"

-Ginji se sonrojó- "No vine con Ban-chan"- Mientras miraba de reojo a Rena quien brincaba de estante en estante

Kazuki y Kasumi voltearon a verla…

-"¿Y tú Kazu-chan?"

-"Busco a Kasumi Tetsu"

-La chica se sorprendió- "¿A mí?", ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

-Chibi-Ginji no tardó en salir- "¡Oye Kazu-chan, tú ya tienes novio y ella está en proceso de perdonar a Ban-chan!"

-Sonrojada- "¿Cuándo he dicho eso?"

-"¡Oh!, así que es ella quien lleva a Midou-kun por el valle de lágrimas- Sonriendo

-Chibi-Ginji con grandes lágrimas en los ojos y tomando las manos de Kasumi- "¿No lo perdonarás?, ya ha sufrido mucho y aprendió su lección… ¡Ay! Perdónalo ¿si?"

La chica estaba en especie de shock y no sabía que contestar.

-"¡Vaya Ginji, verte por aquí sin mi hijo es inusual! Espero que no estés convenciendo a Kasumi de hacer alguna tontería"

El ambiente cambió drásticamente… Ginji soltó rápidamente las manos de Kasumi y se puso nervioso. Kazuki puso semblante serio. Der Kaiser parecía analítico.

-"Disculpe señorita, ¿tendrán el tercer libro de ésta saga?"

Rena quien se había mantenido alejada de todo trajo con ella un poco de respiro a la situación.

-Carraspeó- "Si claro"- Revolvió un poco los libros que aún le faltaban por acomodar- "Aquí tienes"

-"Nooo, ¿Cómo va a creer usted que haría eso señor Der Kaiser?"- Más nervioso- "Es que Rena-chan quería buscar libros nuevos y cómo sólo conozco esta biblioteca se me ocurrió traerla."- Sonrió de manera incómoda

Un gritico ahogado interrumpió el ambiente. Rena miraba estupefacta a Kazuki.

-"¿Es usted Kazuki Fuuchouin?... Soy gran admiradora de usted"

Esta vez fue Kasumi quién aguantó la respiración.

-"Rena-chan te presento a Kazu-chan, es un gran amigo mío"

-Kazuki le regaló la sonrisa más sincera- "Por fin te veo en persona Rena-chan, he escuchado cosas muy bonitas de ti… Además tengo que decir que tu vestido es encantador"

-La chica se puso roja hasta más no poder- "Lo confeccioné yo misma"

-"¿Si?"- Kazuki miró con detenimiento el vestido- "Deberías llevarla un día a mi taller Ginji-san"

Rena casi se desmaya… Der Kaiser se acercó al oído de Kasumi a murmurarle algo.

-El tono de Kazuki cambió un poco- "Bueno, cómo le decía Señorita Tetsu… Hace unos días uno de los jefes de mi compañía la vio, y ahora entiendo la insistencia en que viniera personalmente a verla… Estoy más que seguro que sería una excelente adquisición para la marca, recibirá el entrenamiento necesario."

-"No sabía que conocieras a alguien relacionado al joven Fuuchuoin."

Kasumi se alarmó con el comentario de Der Kaiser pero Kazuki fue más rápido.

-"No, no lo conoce. Saizou vino un día por casualidad y la vio, así que me habló de ella."- Suspiró- "Bueno, ya terminé aquí… Espero que consideres la oferta Tetsu-chan… Me despido"

-"Nos vamos contigo Kazu-chan"

Con un pequeño gesto de mano Ginji se despidió de Kasumi y tomó la mano de Rena. Kazuki sólo se despidió con un gesto de cabeza.

**/ooo/**

No dejaba de mirarlo y estudiarlo. Él se encontraba muy concentrado en su laptop; ella, observaba, o al menos eso pretendía, una revista de la nueva colección de varios diseñadores. Desde que Makubex había del hospital, solo se limitaba en ir al instituto y luego a su casa o casa de ella. Estaba negado rotundamente a hacer algún tipo de actividad fuera de esos tres lugares, tampoco es que él fuera de los que saliera mucho pero desde el incidente se había vuelto un ermitaño. Ella entendía perfectamente, hasta una parte de ella se negaba a salir, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que esto se convirtiera en algo permanente y más aún, el hecho que Makubex se negara a conversar como se sentía al respecto. Tampoco sabía cómo conversarlo porque no quería que él se sintiera presionado. Respiró profundo.

-"¿Estás bien?"- El suspiro de Sakura había llamado la atención de Makubex

Sakura por su parte se quedó callada.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

Makubex alejó su laptop y se acercó a ella. Sakura se sonrojó, ese tipo de gestos le gustaban, Makubex era un chico que normalmente no alejaba su atención de sus cosas pero cuando se trataba de ella, simplemente le daba prioridad. Todo un caballero. Pero empezó a sentirse incómoda ya que Makubex la miraba con curiosidad y tampoco por no saber cómo empezar la conversación.

-"Makubex, ¿Cómo te sientes?"-No supo que más decir

El chico la miró con cierta preocupación, ella no frecuentaba llamarlo por su nombre completo.

-"Bien"- Con voz de alerta

-"¿De verdad?"- La chica se sonrojó

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

Sakura respiró profundo nuevamente y tomó las manos del chico.

-"Estoy preocupada… Por ti"- Quedó en silencio, pero al ver que el chico la miraba continuó-"Desde todo el… Accidente… Has estado muy recluido… Yo… Yo te entiendo"- Tomó sus manos con más fuerza y con más nerviosismo-"Solo me da miedo que se convierta en algo permanente por no querer expresar lo que estas sintiendo"- La chica comenzó a llorar-"Por favor, no quiero presionarte… Solo…"

Sintió los labios de Makubex sobre los suyos y como éste le limpiaba las lágrimas... Luego como era sumergida en un abrazo fuerte.

**/ooo/**

-"¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

La voz de Saizou resonó en la habitación. La oficina de éste era modesta. Llena de retratos con famosos modelos, libros, fotos junto a Kazuki, estanterías repletas de carpetas y muchas cosas. De mueblería sólo poseía su escritorio y otra silla adicional. La iluminación era escasa, pero a los involucrados no parecía importarle ese detalle. A su lado, sentado, se hallaba un Kazuki inexpresivo pero pensativo.

-"De no estar seguro, no estaría aquí sentado"

Shido trató de esconder su ironía, pero no quería perder tiempo… Su mirada pasada de Kazuki a Saizou…

-"Saizou... ¿Estarías dispuesto?"-

Kazuki sonaba más serio que nunca. Saizou respiró profundo y sonrió.

-"Querido, soy débil ante los problemas ajenos"- Mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Kazuki, regalándole una sonrisa a Shido.

-"Con esto saldaré mi deuda contigo Shido-san… Haremos lo posible"

Sin más, Shido se levantó agradeció con una enorme reverencia y salió.

**Fin del capítulo.**

LO SIENTOOOOO! Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero me mudé de país por un largo año y no fue nada fácil. Luego volver a mi país de origen y fue más complicado. Trabajo, estudios, problemas familiares. Espero ponerme al día pronto con los demás Fics.

Saludos.


End file.
